Found My Future in the Dark
by spiritoflovers
Summary: Ophelia is a she-wolf on her way home when she's sidetrakced & meets her mate, Derek. Previously a timid girl Ophelia will learn to become what she was meant to be and cold hearted Derek will learn what it means to really love. Together they'll walk through the darkness, taking on anything that dares to get in their way.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I'm setting this so that after the pack of alphas Scott joins Dereks pack along with everyone else. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Also there's a little sex but nothing graphic. **

"You're sure you have everything?"

"Yes mom, I'm sure."

"Well I just want to make sure you don't forget anything at Jill's. I can't believe you're finally coming home. It's been a year!"

"Okay well you did see me on holidays, but yeah it's been a long time since I've been home. I think I'm going to take the long way home, I've got a feeling I'm going into heat again."

"Oh alright, well be safe sweetheart."

"I always am mom."

"Love you Ophelia."

"Love you too." Ophelia hung up, said goodbye to her Aunt Jill, Uncle Ted, and the four little cousins she'd been helping her Aunt take care of.

Last year Ophelia had her first heat which had caused some problems with some of the younger males in her pack, at the same her Aunt had just given birth to twins. She made the difficult choice to leave her parents and pack to help out her Aunt. Distance would be good, and it was. But now that she'd graduated from high school and was a little older, it was time to head on home.

It was twelve hours into driving that she had to pull off to the nearest town, this heat was proving to be her most painful. A couple pain pills and good night's rest and she should be good.

"Huh, Beacon Hills sounds like a quiet place." Ophelia said to herself as she pulled off the highway.

Driving along with the window down, Ophelia came to a screeching halt in the middle of the road. Luckily no one was else was on the road this time of night. A peculiar scent had caught her nose, pulling off to the side of the near a heavily wooded area she sniffed around a bit more. For some reason her inner wolf was fighting hard to be let out and in a moment of weakness Ophelia let her out.

Shifted, she ran into the woods, stopping every now and then to trace that scent. It was driving her wild; she needed to find out what it was. Her wolf lead her deeper and deeper into the woods until she came upon a large house.

"Oh shit." Ophelia said when she stopped, clearly picking up the scent of several different werewolves.

She'd run head first into someone else's territory but why? This was where the scent was coming from, but it didn't make sense to her until a man came out of the house. It was him that musky mouthwatering scent was coming from him. This guy was beautiful, pale skin, dark hair, tall, muscular, and wait…Ophelia was hit with a ton of bricks. This guy, this strange werewolf was her mate. His scent had drawn her to him.

Putting his nose in the air, Derek cautiously walked down the porch steps. A girl stood a few yards away from him she was obviously a werewolf; her shifted features gave that away. But something about the way she smelled…it was summer time, and wildflowers mixed with desire. Then he realized it, this strange female werewolf was his mate, she'd found him. Another deep inhale revealed something else too, she was in heat. His eyes turned Alpha red as his wolf fought to be freed.

Ophelia's eyes widened when his eyes turned red. Her mate was an Alpha! Well this was even more unexpected in this strange twist of events. A painful pull from below her stomach reminded her she was in heat; she shifted back as a million thoughts ran through her head.

Derek could smell her fear, and excitement. When she shifted back he got a better look at her. She had ivory skin, deep red hair, and big eyes that had glowed an electric blue when she was shifted, what seemed it interested his more primal desires was the fact that she had a very curvy but fit body.

"My names Derek Hale, what's yours?" He broke the uneasy silence.

"Ophelia Connors." She knew the wiser choice would be to go to her mate and submit to him, but part of her wanted to turn and run and apparently it was the part that one.

Derek cursed under his breath when she ran in the other direction. His wolf broke free and chased down his mate. This wouldn't be the first time a male had to chase after his mate. Occasionally it happened it was part of a game, a hunt of sorts.

Ophelia was tackled to the ground by Derek. He knew these woods far better than her but she couldn't help her actions. She wrestled with him for a bit until he let out a deep possessive growl, it was enough to completely freeze her. The next thing she knew she was being thrown over his shoulder as he ran back to his house. Ophelia started to twist and occasionally hit him in the back as she demanded to be put down, and eventually she was. Derek had tossed her onto, what she guessed was his bed. He kicked the door shut and stalked toward the bed where she lay still a little shocked that this was actually happening. She watched as he kicked off his shoes, tore off hers as well and then crawled over her. When his soft lips hit hers all bets were off.

Clothes were torn off, claws dug in, tongues fought for dominance. It wasn't until Derek tried to enter her that Ophelia snapped too. She kept one hand on his lower abdomen, trying to keep some distance between them. This failed after a little bit when her impatient Alpha yanked both her hands over her head and slammed into her. Ophelia screamed and cried out. That hurt like a motherfucker! Apparently Derek hadn't been expecting that reaction and immediately started apologizing.

"Ophelia, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize-" She didn't let him finish.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." It didn't, until he started moving again.

Derek hadn't been able to hold back for long, he was consumed by her. Completely. Feeling more aggressive Derek flipped her onto her stomach and re-entered her quickly. Her moans and cries letting him know she was close, and when she fell over the edge she called out his name, taking him with her.

Ophelia's immense pleasure was abruptly cut off as she felt something stretching her insides further. Trying to pull away however was a big mistake. She yelped in pain, it felt like she was trying to pull barbed wire out of there. Derek had secured an arm around her waist and another around her chest carefully he turned them both so they were on their sides. She could have smacked herself for being so stupid. Of course, he'd knotted. Her discomfort was somewhat quelled though as her mate, Derek, started nuzzling her neck breathing in her scent like was oxygen.

This was going to be a difficult thing to explain to her parents in the morning.

**Review away please! If I get enough positive feedback I'll continue this, if not it'll just be a oneshot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thrilled by the support, and decided to continue. Wrote this tonight and couldn't help posting it. **

The sun was coming in through the shades, waking Ophelia who immediately smelt eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. Taking a deeper breath the smells weren't right, this wasn't home. Her large emerald green eyes popped open, last night was not a dream, last night was real. Slowly she uncurled herself, stretching out her tight sore muscles. Sitting up she winced at the pain shooting through her lady parts. Oh yeah, last night was very freaking real. Derek wasn't in the room; she could hear his steady heartbeat coming from below. That made it a little less embarrassing as she was completely naked under the blankets.

Wrapping a sheet around her she inched off the bed, testing out her legs. They weren't completely jell-o, a good sign right? Getting up she made stiff movements reaching for her cell phone that was still in her pants pocket. Ophelia was so consumed in trying to be quiet she hadn't heard Derek open the bedroom door.

He watched his mate with great curiosity until she got back up, phone in one hand, the other holding the white sheet closely to her body. She looked about nervously after meeting his gaze.

"I, uh, I was just- there's, um…hi." Her inner wolf gave her a 'really?' stare. Apparently his gaze snapped the connection between her mouth and brain.

"Good morning." He gave a slight chuckle at her nervous stuttering. "You know there's nothing to be scared of?"

"I know." Her cheeks blazed red, so much for not getting embarrassed. "I- I was on my way home when I pulled into Beacon Hills and then… anyways my truck is on the side of the rode by the woods somewhere around here. Would you mind?"

"Not at all." Derek walked into the room and started to approach her when she shrank away, pausing for a moment before closing the gap between them. He put a rough hand behind her neck and leaned forward kissing her on the forward, "I'll be right back."

Now Ophelia's cheeks were heated for a different reason, as were other places on her body. Looking down she spotted her phone, right now for the awkward phone call to her parents. This should be interesting, she thought to herself.

"Ophelia? Hunny what's wrong?" Her mom said immediately upon answering the phone.

"Nothing, maybe, I don't know." She let out a sigh.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"Mom I- I found my mate last night. I pulled over in this small town cause it was just too much and I was looking for a hotel or something when I came across this smell…the next thing I know I'm running the woods and I've run right to this guys house and it was him. Last night we…we mated." She spilled her guts in one breath.

"Oh my goodness! Ophelia Summer Connors!" Ophelia prepared herself for a scolding, "I can't believe this happened! Hunbun this is incredible, I'm so proud of you. I've got to tell your father, Hank! Hank!" Ophelia pulled away from the phone as her mother yelled. "Hank!"

"What Lex?" Her father answered in the background.

"Ophelia found her mate! Hank they mated!"

"What?!" Her father shouted back, his response was just what she expected, pissed.

"Oh Hunbun tell me everything! What's his name? What's he like? When should we expect you?"

"Mom slow down, one question at a time! First of all his name is Derek, Derek Hale. I don't really know him all that well but he is quite attractive…" Her mate was damn sexy. "and mom you shouldn't be expecting us at-"

"What do you mean not coming home? Hunbun I'm sure Arthur would be more than happy to allow your mate to join the pack. Don't worry about a thing! I'll talk to him the minute we get off the phone-"

"Mom it's not going to happen!" Ophelia couldn't handle the fast pace at which her mom was rattle on at.

"Why not? Ophelia what aren't you telling me?" Her mother's hurt tone nearly had her in tears. She wasn't part of their pack anymore, the pack she was born into, the people she'd grown up with… Her place was here now. With Derek.

"Derek's an alpha mom. I highly doubt he and Arthur would get along in the same pack. I won't be coming home, at least not for a little while, and when I do it won't be for good." Her voice was a bit detached.

"An alpha? Wow. You'll be a pack leader. I'm so proud of you." Ophelia tried not to hear the breaks in her mother's voice. Super-hearing was a bitch sometimes.

"I know." Ophelia turned toward the window when she heard a car door shut. "Mom I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too Hunbun." Ophelia hung up the phone and tried taking a few deep breaths, but as soon as Derek popped in the room asking what was wrong she started to cry.

Rushing to his mates side Derek could feel her pain. When she started crying he tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. Instinct took over as he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Nuzzling her shoulder, he rubbed her back the way his sister did when their parents passed away, it had helped him, and Derek could only hope it would help her. Being this affectionate and close to someone was hard for him though. Anything for her, his wolf snapped, she was theirs to care for and protect.

Eventually the tears turned to sniffles and Ophelia pulled her head back looking up at her mate. She had never felt safer in her life then she felt in his arms. He was home now. Surprising both of them she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him, tenderly wrapping both arms around his neck. Pulling away Derek gave her questioning look with lust in his eyes; her nod was all he needed.

This time was more gentle and slow. Ophelia helped him peel off his clothing dropping the sheet as she backed up to the bed, falling back onto it. Derek stalked his way to her, lavishing kisses on every inch of her skin from foot to forehead. This time he was less impatient, this time would be about her. Easing himself in, careful she winced more than once. He exerted as much self control as he could, rocking slowly, manipulating her body with his fingers. But towards the end they were both frantic as they hit their peeks and howled together.

This time the knotting didn't feel as painful, Derek rolled them over so she was resting on top of his chest. Ophelia nuzzled into his chest, earning herself on contented growl from him that put a smile on her lips. They stayed in this position for much longer then they thought possible. She asked him countless questions about his past, and the pack she was now a part of, Derek was more willing to answer the later than the former. He explained how their new pack was built, and the horrors they had gone through. In return he asked about her family, and where she grew up.

A quaint little house in the suburbs, two loving parents who acted like teenagers in love, a younger brother named Kaden, a large pack that'd been in the area for decades. Ophelia admitted that while she loved her well established pack, she was a bit excited that as a pack they'd grow together. Being close in age was just another plus, except for Derek's Uncle Peter whom she was feeling wary towards even though he'd shown his loyalty when the alpha pack showed up.

"When will I meet the rest of the pack? Today?" She asked laying stomach down on the bed next to Derek, propped up on her elbows.

"I talked with them already, I asked them to stay away from here until Friday when they'd done with classes. Then they'll spend the weekend here like they normally do." He traced a hand up and down her back.

"Why a week?" She gave him a curious look.

"I'm nowhere near ready to share you yet." They laughed together as Derek's lips followed the same trail as his fingers. "Plus you're still in heat and until the pack knows you better it'll be extremely tense around here and I'd rather not have to kill all my male betas."

"That is some sound reasoning. First time I went into heat things got a little crazy with the pack. I was practically attacked by all the younger males," Derek let out an angry growl and possessively mounted her, kissing the back of her neck. "I was forced to stay cooped up in my room for the week." She managed to get out before his domineering alpha wolf went about claiming his mate, again.

**So that was the morning after! Review away loves! More reviews, the more I feel I should post again sooner then a week! Any thoughts or ideas on where this story might be headed are welcome of course. **

**Next chapter: Ophelia will be meeting the rest of the pack, Derek has some new rules for everyone, and Ophelia's father calls. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next part. It features the pack! Hope you enojy!**

Well she hadn't been stuck in his- their room all week but they did spend a large amount of time in there. It had taken two days just to move all of her stuff from her truck into the house. To Ophelia at least it seemed like Derek couldn't go two hours without mounting her, they'd done it in the shower, on the kitchen counter, on the couch, on the floor, two of the most interesting places however had been the stairs, and the front porch. Apparently Derek couldn't get enough of her. Even though on some level Ophelia felt the same, she and her wolf had barely anytime to recuperate. The pack couldn't get here soon enough.

As soon as school was out Derek received several text messages all at once, everyone was antsy to be near their alpha and his new mate. Stiles, Lydia, and Allison had the same pull; they may be humans, one even a hunter, but they had become part of Derek's pack. The only one who seemed to be calm at all was Peter; he was older and less desperate to be around his alpha. Derek had texted everyone back letting them know that they needed to be on their best behavior, and give Ophelia some space. Truth be told Derek had missed his pack of rowdy somewhat annoying teenage pack, but was he ready to share Ophelia yet?

Ophelia watched out the window, waiting anxiously to meet her new pack-mates. She heard them before she saw them, whooping and hollering mixed with the sounds of cars racing through the woods on dirt roads. Three cars pulled in front of the house, an old blue Jeep, a sliver Porsche, and a black SUV. Five boys and three girls jumped out, and an older man shook his head as they all rushed the front porch. The older man had to be Peter, Derek's Uncle, as to everyone else she was a bit clueless.

Derek slowly opened the front door, giving everyone a 'settle-the-fuck-down' look. One by one they filed into the house. Relaxed to finally be in their alphas presence and excited to meet his mate. Peter was last in the house, and shook hands with Derek in silent congratulations.

"Alright everyone sit down." Derek commanded.

They were all just standing the living room staring at Ophelia who was obviously uncomfortable. Hurrying to sit they lounged on the couch and chairs. Isaac settled on the floor nearest Ophelia who was sitting on the bench in front of the big bay window. No one knew what to say to her, she was not what they were expecting at all. Stiles had been almost positive she was going to be this big badass in a leather jacket just like Derek. The woman in front of them didn't look much older than them, and she looked as nervous as them as well. Her dark red hair was up in a messy bun, light colored jeans, and a big creamy sweater that went mid thigh, Ophelia wasn't moody she had a kind face with gentle dark green eyes. Not what they expected at all.

"Okay, this is Ophelia Connors. Ophelia this is Scott," an almost Latin looking boy with a crooked goofy smile, "Allison," a pretty girl with black hair that sat in his lap, "Stiles," a lanky boy sitting next on the arm of the couch next to Scott, "Jackson," a handsome boy with a naturally smug smile, "Lydia," another red head, who was dressed like she came off a run way and holding hands with Jackson, "Boyd," a built African American boy look up the last spot on the couch, "Erica," a blond in pretty revealing clothing was in one chair, "Peter," Derek's Uncle sat in the other chair, "and last but not least, Isaac." A boy with curly brown hairs and honest to God puppy-dog eyes sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Hi." Ophelia let out a semi uncomfortable chuckle.

Everyone else let out their own little laughs and shortly began talking all at once. Ophelia had missed this, the loudness of a pack with excited pups. She just watched as they all started goof around, mocking each other, everyone trying to be heard over the group. Derek was standing next to her now, and getting a little frustrated with his pack. They had started asking Ophelia questions and she didn't have enough time to make a sound before someone else asked another.

"Will everyone please be quiet?!" It sounded like a question but Derek was not asking his eyes glowed red, Ophelia put a hand calming on his shoulder.

"I can answer all your questions if you all just give me a minute." She laughed at their eagerness, "I was traveling through, on my way home when I came here and ran into Derek. My original pack is in a small town call Stone Valley on the border of California and Nevada. Um, I have one younger brother and my parents are excited I've found my mate." Well her mom was excited, that counted right? "I just graduated this past summer, I'm nineteen, and I guess that's it."

"So are you the alpha female now?" Erica asked more than curious, up until now her, Allison, and Lydia had been in a bit of a power struggle.

"No, that has to be earned in the pack. I'm just Derek's mate, for now." Ophelia straighten up and raised an eyebrow at Erica. Was she seriously going to get challenged on her first night meeting them?

"Erica." Derek growled out in a warning tone.

"What? It was just a question." She rolled her eyes, sitting back in the chair.

"So why did we have to stay away all week?" Isaac asked from the floor, everyone else looked at their alpha and his mate.

"Ophelia was in heat, which is like a human ovulating except this is like an extra incentive to breed before the winter, and it only happens to female werewolves." Derek added the last part on before Stiles could open his mouth.

"So are you pregnant?" Lydia asked, looking at Ophelia's stomach like she'd be able to see a bump.

"Umm…" Ophelia felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

The fact that she might be pregnant Ophelia and Derek had not talked about at all. There had been no mention of babies yet. But they both knew the chances of her carrying a pup after that first night was about ninety percent. This whole week had been on a primal level not just claiming their mates, but about producing a pup.

"It's very likely, we won't know for sure until next Friday." Derek answered, taking hold of Ophelia's hand, briefly giving her a loving look.

"Isn't that a bit early?" Allison asked, mildly confused.

"No, when two werewolves mate typical gestation is five months. Human/werewolf is about eight." Peter finally spoke up after being silent since entering the house.

"Five months!" Stiles shouted from his spot on the couch.

"Yes werewolves grow much faster, in five months after winter is over the pack could have its very first baby." Peter gave Ophelia a reassuring smile that did make her feel better.

"I so can't picture Derek as a dad. I mean come on! Sourwolf changing diapers? My mind was blown that you actually found someone to put up with your incessant moodiness-"

"Stiles!" Derek barked out before he could finish. "Okay now that we've discussed that, I've got a few new rules-" a collective sound of groans was heard from around the room, one low growl from Derek pretty much shut them up however, "As I was saying, there are a few new rules I'd like to implement. First of all when I am not around you listen to Ophelia-"

"But she said herself she's not the Alpha Female, why should we listen to her?" Erica snarled out.

"No one here is the Alpha Female," Derek's eyes went red, "and as my mate she has more authority then the rest of you in the pack. So unless you'd like to challenge me, Erica, you'll shut your mouth and follow the damn rule." He growled out, his features semi shifted.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Anyways, when I'm not around you listen to Ophelia; if you don't there will be consequences. Secondly, as Ophelia may be pregnant you'll all start to feel more protective of her and the unborn pup this is natural however you'll need to watch just how defensive you get. In other words, do not attack people, and keep your emotions in check." Derek eyed each and everyone in the pack, even Peter.

A buzzing sound distracted everyone; it was coming from Ophelia's pocket. The word Dad was flashing on the screen.

"Sorry," She apologized to Derek before answering, "Hi dad."

"Put him on the phone." Was all he said in a gruff voice.

"Dad," Ophelia started.

"Ophelia Summer Connors put him on the phone now." Her father demanded, this did not bode well.

"It's for you." She sheepishly handed Derek the phone.

"Mr. Connors." Derek answered turning to face the window.

"Mr. Hale, my wife, son, and I are already on the road. As my daughters mate you failed to follow the proper protocol. To fix this, we are coming to you. I expect for this to be put right, we'll be arriving tomorrow morning in Beacon Hills, all I need is your address." He was short but direct.

"Of course," Derek rattled off his address, "I meant no disrespect." He finished with.

"Yes, well, we'll sort this out tomorrow." He hung up.

"Your family is going to be here tomorrow." Derek said although it was clear Ophelia had listened in she looked a happy but a little nervous.

"It seems so." She said before swallowing hard.

"You will all need to be on your very best behavior, certain things need to take place tomorrow and none of you are to interrupt." Derek said turning about around to face the pack.

Ophelia watched as they all nodded solemnly, a few looked a bit uneasy. One wolf in particular seemed more perturbed then the rest. Isaac sat not far from her on the floor still but his big blue eyes had widened with anxiety. He seemed to be feeding off her emotions. Getting up Ophelia walked towards his and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine." She looked into his eyes, then the rest of the packs.

This was part of her duties now, as pack mom she was to take care of the pack. Helping to calm them down, and put them at ease. It seemed to be working because a collective sigh was let out. She looked down at Isaac again and smiled kindly until he started to smile back. That boy reminded her so much of her own brother, such a sweet face. Running her hand up his neck and to the top of his head she ruffled his hair making them both laugh a little. This was the first affection she'd shown the pack and they'd readily accepted it.

Derek leaned back against the bench and watched his mate. The way she had calmed down the pack, and reassured them. A little hint of jealousy hit him when she was touching Isaac but he knew it was important as pack mom to be affectionate. His own mother had been the same way. Besides it wasn't as if she was attracted to Isaac, she ruffled his hair like she might a young pup. Ophelia was everything he needed.

**Review away please! More reviews the faster I post! Let me know what you think so far. There was quite a bit I wanted to get through in this chapter, there's not much I really love in it, next one will be much more interesting!**

**Next Chapter: Derek gets challanged by someone, Ophelia's mom gives her some advice, and a few people do not behave as they should. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This one came out much longer then I thought it would be, but it needed to be. Hope you like it, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf and there is some sex but nothing too graphic. **

That night the pack ordered several different pizzas, eight in total. They stayed piled together in the living room and watched several movies. Ophelia sat on Derek's lap for majority of the night on the chair Erica had been sitting on. Isaac sat on the floor in front of them with Stiles who Erica kicked off the arm of the couch so she could sit there. As the night wore on Ophelia found herself feeling far more at home surrounded by the group, warmed by the heat radiating off everyone, closing her eyes as she cuddled with her mate and listened to everyone teasing each other good naturedly.

Sun peeking through the curtains woke Ophelia from her slumber, it was 4am. While pulling herself out of Derek's strong arms she realized he must have brought her up her after she fell asleep on the chair. A night of rest from mating left her feeling far better, muscles not as sore. Quietly dressing, and going downstairs she noticed no one else was up yet. A playful smile made its way across her face as she hurried into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. As the rest of the pack slowly made their way downstairs, enticed by the smell of food, the site that greeted them nearly made the boys cry. On the table were two plates of pancakes, and waffles, a bread basket filled with pastries that had about six different fruit flavors, another basket of several different kinds of muffins, a bowl of grits, plates of toast, bacon, sausage, and eggs. At the far end of the table stood Ophelia with an apron on, and her hair tied in one long braid.

"Oh. My. God." Scott said looking teary eyed at the table.

"I love you." Stiles said before launching himself at the tower of waffles.

"I woke up early and I figured you'd all be hungry." Ophelia explained.

"This is so good!" Jackson exclaimed fighting with Boyd over a plate of bacon.

"What's going on?" Derek asked stepping into the dining room; everyone stopped fighting over food and stared at their Alpha.

"I made breakfast for everyone." Ophelia said walking to him and handing him a plate packed with food, "I saved you a plate before they started attacking the table." She giggled leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss a soft kiss on his lower jaw.

"Thanks." He said the stoic features on his face breaking into a smile.

"And this is also my way of making up for my parents being here in-" everyone stopped moving as the sound of a car pulling up filled the silence, "well now." Ophelia took off her apron and hurried to the front door.

"Hunbun!" Her mom exclaimed as Ophelia opened the door and was assaulted by a fierce hug.

"Mom," Ophelia hugged her back tightly then looking over her mother's shoulder she saw her grim looking father and little brother. "Dad, Kaden."

"Ophelia?" Derek put a hand on her shoulder as she moved back letting the three of them coming in.

"Derek Hale this is my mom Alexandra, dad Hank, and my little brother Kaden. This is Derek, my mate and Alpha." She stood in between them after noticing the hint of murder in her father's eyes.

"Mr. & Mrs. Connors, Kaden," He shook her father and brothers hands and was surprised when her mother jumped forward and hugged him.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you and please call me Lexi." She smiled hugely letting him go.

"Lexi." He gave a nod, and was rewarded with her smile turning into a permanent beaming.

"Mr. Hale if we could step somewhere more private to talk." Hank suggested.

"Of course, this way." He led the way down the hall into the small den and closed the door.

Ophelia watched nervously as Derek and her father walked off. She noticed the rest of the pack looking down the hallway with curious and nervous eyes. Looking back to her mom and brother she led them into the dining room, introducing her new pack to her family. After a few awkward minutes and laughs they all began to relax and scarf down breakfast.

Once the door was closed and both men were seated facing each other Ophelia's father wasted no time in getting to the point. Derek noticed her was not a beat around the bush type of guy.

"I understand that you and my daughter may have been overcome with instinctual emotions that prevented you from contacting my wife and I like you should have. However now that we're here you must understand that I am expecting certain things from you." Hank crossed his arms.

"Yes Mr. Connor's I am aware. I meant no disrespect in not contacting you before claiming Ophelia, I should have asked for your permission, but as you said we were running on instinct." Derek squared his shoulders.

"Well first of all are you able to provide for my daughter? Can you protect her adequately? What position do you hope her to play in your pack? When do you expect to start having kids?" He rattled off the customary questions he would have preferred to ask before his daughter mated.

"I am, and more than adequately. As far as her position in the pack for now she's my mate and as such she's the pack mom, if she wishes to be Alpha female I'll more than support her and if not that's okay and by the end of next week we'll know if she's carrying yet." Derek answered confidently.

"Your pack is awfully young." Hank commented.

"Yes, they are but they've proved themselves to be more then capable. We've had to deal with a Kanima and an Alpha pack." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting. You've had a lot of problems in your area." He pointed out.

"Yes, and we've handled everything that's come our way. Your Alpha, should I be expecting any problems from him?" Derek said in a rough tone.

"No, of course any Alpha hates losing a pack member but he's older, he understands." The other real issue Hank had against Derek came to light.

"You think I'm too young." Derek stated.

"I do think you are too young and young Alpha's are reckless, impatient, and loose cannons." Hank replied.

"I may be young but I am not any of those things. I am a capable Alpha and you will not second guess my authority in my house, on my territory." Derek said with a deadly calm quiet voice, eyes flashing a violent red.

"I-" Hank was interrupted by shouting and things being knocked over.

Derek jumped up and ran out of the room, semi shifted. Finding a sight in the dining room Derek let out a threatening roar completely shifted.

Everything had been fine; everyone was eating and joking around. Ophelia was letting the happiness of her two families getting along so well consume her. Sitting in between her mother and brother she felt much better about her father and Derek talking.

"Lia," her brother tugged on her arm, she looked at the fifteen year old who could be her twin, "I want you to come home with us." He whispered in her ear.

"Kaden I can't, my place is with mate and Derek's the Alpha here." She put a hand over his.

"Can't Derek just submit to Arthur? Can't you both just come home with us?" Kaden pleaded.

"Derek is an Alpha Kaden, he can't submit, his wolf would rather die then submit. Besides he can't leave his pack without an Alpha, they'd descend into chaos. Kaden I can't come home, this is all part of growing up."

"I don't care Lia. He can't just keep you. _They _can't just keep you! You're _our_ family, you'll never be _theirs_!" Kaden stood up, eyes turning yellow.

The rest of her new pack stood as well, the young werewolves eye's changing yellow. Ophelia knew that the pack felt as though they were being threatened. So when Isaac jumped across the table, also knowing his history, she wasn't surprised. Both betas shifted, as they fought. Then people were shouting, and roaring. Ophelia and her mother tried to separate the boys when Kaden accidentally caught her face with his claws. Then a thunderous roar of an Alpha sounded and everyone froze in place.

Derek felt murderous intentions toward Ophelia's brother as he spied her on the ground deep claw marks on her face. Even thought the wounds started to heal by the time Derek reached her he was still pissed off. Gently touching the side of her face, even more careful as she pulled away letting out a little whimper. Getting up but keeping his eyes on her he let out a growl, "Who started this?"

"He did, he said he wanted her to leave us, that we'd never be her family." Jackson threw an accusing finger at Ophelia's brother.

"Then Isaac attacked him." Allison pointed out.

Derek walked over, and Isaac immediately dropped down to his knees and lowered his head. His submission was accepted by Derek, "We'll talk later." Turning his attention toward Kaden, Derek growled his wolf demanded submission. But Kaden wouldn't give in, even though the entire room could smell the fear coming off him.

"Kaden, please." Ophelia pleaded quietly as her mother held her back.

"Are you challenging me?" Derek snarled out.

"Maybe I am." Kaden growled.

"Derek don't!" Ophelia lunged forward out of her mother's grasp but her father caught her.

"Kaden needs to be put in his place." Hank told her.

Kaden threw the first punch, Derek dodged and caught Kaden's flying fist. Derek squeezed and crushed Kaden's hand then wrenched his elbow out of its socket. Ophelia watched in horror as her mate broke every bone in her brother's hand and arm. Twisting Kaden's arm around his back Derek lunged as bit down on Kaden's shoulder. Forcing him down Derek wouldn't relent.

"Derek please." Ophelia whispered out.

"I submit! I submit! I'm sorry!" Kaden screamed out shifting back.

Derek released him use his shirt to wipe the blood off his mouth. Giving a daring look at everyone else no one made a sound; he had clearly made his point. Hank went to his son and helped him off the floor letting go of Ophelia who clenched her jaw and marched out of the room followed by her mother, Allison, Lydia, and Erica. Other than her mother the girls were curious and concerned.

"I can't believe he did that! Kaden is my brother!" Ophelia was overwhelmed with her emotions.

"Yes but he challenged him, and he needed to be put in his place." Her mother reasoned, Lexi hadn't liked it but it needed to be done.

"Still! I asked him not too and he did it anyways!" Ophelia huffed.

"You might be Derek's mate, but you're not his Alpha female. Derek doesn't have to listen to you." Erica pointed out coolly.

"Erica!" Allison scolded.

"What it's true?" Erica folded her arms over her chest.

"It doesn't matter if I'm not the Alpha female, he's my mate, and he should have listened to me. I asked him to stop!" She looked from girl to girl.

"That's just it, an Alpha female doesn't ask. If Derek had chosen me I wouldn't just be his bitch, I'd be the Alpha female." Erica sauntered off.

"Don't listen to her, she's just jealous. Erica wanted Derek for herself." Allison pointed out, trying to be reassuring.

"Yes and she dresses like a whore. Everyone knows that guys don't buy store if you hand out free samples to anyone walking by." Lydia commented loudly, knowing Erica heard her. In Lydia's opinion there was only room for one bitch in the group and she'd claimed that title long ago.

Ophelia appreciated the gestures her knew pack females were making. But she wanted to be left alone, Erica had embarrassed her. She smiled and thanked the girls but went to her and Derek's room. She noted her mother following silently behind her.

"I want to be left alone." She said trying to shut the door but her mother slipped in.

"Hunbun-"

"No mom, Derek-"

"Derek did what he had to do. Your brother is teenage boy ruled by his emotions right now, even your father agreed he needed to be put in his place. This was an important lesson for him. He can't walk into another Alpha's territory, demand that his mate leave, get in a fight with another beta and hurt the Alpha's mate."

"That was an accident." Ophelia said touching her now healed cheek.

"Above all," her mother continued, "he learned that he should never challenge an Alpha, not is his territory, not in his house. Ophelia Derek couldn't let your brother when you asked because it would be showing weakness, and Kaden wouldn't have learned. If he had his betas would start challenging him." She knelt by Ophelia on the bed.

"I know that, deep down I do but still…" Ophelia looked away.

"Derek does respect you but you must respect his decisions as well. As his mate you have more authority than most, but that Erica was right he will always overrule you unless you become the Alpha female. Which I'd say she's not going to just let you have it. Be the she-wolf I know you are and put her in her place. Below you. She won't stop until you do." She put her hand under Ophelia's chin and lifted it. "Until you do that and even after with Derek you'll need to be careful. You may be his mate but he won't hesitate to put you in your place. I suggest you learn the tricks the rest of us have," Ophelia cocked her head to the side, "we are our mate's weakness. You can calm his temper with your being, change his mind on certain matters behind closed doors," Ophelia looked away, not wanting to have this conversation with her mother.

"Mom please."

"It's true, and you know it. If you want something from him, use your gifts."

"Okay mom, I get the message!"

"Hunbun, trust me. I know what I'm talking about. But honestly put that Erica bitch in her place. Or next time I'm here I just might myself." Ophelia looked at her mother shocked, even though she was a werewolf Lexi was a pacifist.

"What? No one messes with one of my pups and gets away with it." She laughed hugging her daughter. "You'll understand soon." She put a hand on her daughter's flat stomach.

"Hopefully, then I'll have an excuse to refuse him." Ophelia put her hand over her mothers.

"You're both young, attractive, and in the prime of your lives, plus you were in heat. It'll get better."

"Last night was the first time I got any rest; not that he hadn't already taken me earlier that day. I'm just sore and I need a break." She admitted uncomfortably.

"It'll get better." Lexi hugged her tightly again.

Later on when Ophelia and her mother finally came back downstairs it was time to stay goodbye. Ophelia managed not to cry and not to chase after her family. Thankful Derek had a possessive arm locked around her waist, holding her in place. Long after the door was shut and Ophelia tried to move from Derek's hold. She crossed her arms when he gave her a 'what do you think you're doing look'. Pulling away she marched back into the kitchen. The rest of the day Ophelia kept Derek at a distance, something he was not fond of. In fact when night came and she refused to sit by him Derek had had enough. Grabbing her arm he hauled her upstairs ignoring her trying to pull away, occasionally hitting, and yelling at him. The rest of the pack awkwardly kept their eyes on the T.V. and tried to block out the noises.

In the bedroom Derek all but ripped off her clothing and roughly threw her on the bed. Stripping down he ignored her threats, but he did return her angry growls with his own. When approaching her Derek found himself being refused. He halfheartedly fought with her until his wolf growled, enough of this! He grabbed her by the neck and forced her on the bed, face down, and held her there. Kicking her legs apart and lifting her hips he mounted her roughly. Ophelia let out a cry of pain and tried hitting him. Grabbing her hands with his, Derek used his wolf jaws and held her down but her neck. Ophelia breathed hard, letting out cries and moans every now and then. She tried moving one more time but Derek tighten his jaws and drew blood. Derek forced her into submission and took her roughly until he released himself and knotted. After that he laid on her until it was done, reminding her she was his and he was Alpha. That night Ophelia wasn't very fond of Derek holding her so close and possessively.

**So review away! Let me know how you feel about Dereks reactions, Ophelias mother, and bother. **

**Next Chapter: Ophelia takes some of her mothers advice, and meets some of the other pack members parents. **


	5. Chapter 5

Derek sat on the edge of his bed, looking over his shoulder at his mate. Last night he'd lost control, after her brother challenged him Derek wasn't going to take her open avoidance of him lightly. But he did overreact; Ophelia was upset over the situation with her brother and wanted space, instead he forced into obedience. Rubbing his face in both of his hands Derek wondered just how badly he messed up with her. Why did he have to find his mate now? Positive that Derek would never be the mate she deserved he got up and went for a run needing something to get him out of the house.

When Ophelia woke she looked about the room timidly but she couldn't smell or hear Derek in the house at all. In fact every other heart beat was slow and steady but one. Curious Ophelia sluggishly got up and got dressed, wincing every once in a while at the pain in her lower half. The wounds on the back of her neck had already healed but she had to wash off the dried blood. It was still pretty early in the morning around 8am if anything she expected to find Peter wake downstairs, it has to be too early for teenagers to be up.

Peeking through the railings on the stairs she found curly light brown hair resting on the arm of the couch, the owner of said hair was watching a cooking channel. At the bottom of the stairs she cleared her voice, causing Isaac to jump out of his skin.

"I didn't mean to scare you." She offered a kind smile.

"Oh you didn't scare me I was just-" He swallowed hard and stepped forward with his head down a bit. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday and I hope you can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Isaac, you had a normal reaction. Kaden made a comment that the entire pack did not like, Derek told me about your past and I wasn't surprised by your actions. It's okay." She said looking up at lanky teenager.

"Alright, I just felt bad about it and then you and Derek weren't getting along…" His voice trailed off.

Ophelia knew it wasn't farfetched that the entire pack had heard what happened upstairs last night. The blood rushed to her cheeks as she walked past Isaac desperate to talk about anything. Sitting on the couch she found a new topic, "So what are you doing down here all alone? Shouldn't you still be upstairs sleeping?"

"I just woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep so I figured I'd come downstairs and watch some T.V. wait for everyone else to get up." Isaac followed her lead and sat on the couch with her.

"So did you see Derek this morning?" Ophelia asked the nonchalant vibe she was going for failed.

"I did. He said something about going for a run that was about an hour ago. Not odd for Derek though he likes being alone. Sometimes." Isaac threw in the 'sometimes' when he saw Ophelia's face fall a little.

"I see." She nodded biting her lip. "So what are we watching?" She said shaking off her odd feelings.

"Uh, just Food Network, I can change it if you want to watch something else?"

"No, I love this channel. I'll go make us some cereal." She headed into the kitchen and came back a few seconds later with two extremely full bowls of cheerios.

"Thanks." Isaac took his and began chowin' down.

"No problemo." She said offering a smile back.

The two sat in a companionable silence, talking every now and then about what the chefs were making and the annoying commercials that popped on. For a moment Ophelia was sure she was back home watching T.V. with Kaden. Even when Peter made his way to the living room with a coffee in his hand, it felt normal, like she'd been doing this for the past few years.

"So Ophelia got any plans for the future?" Peter broke the silence once his coffee set in.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking a little confused.

"I mean are you going be the housewife, pack mom, with bunch of little kids running around the place? Or do you want to go to college and have a career?" Peter explained.

"Wow one week here and I already forgot about everything else." She gave an empty laugh.

"Well it has been a pretty big week for you. I mean finding your mate, and meeting the pack. It's enough to make anyone forget the outside world for awhile." He reassured her.

"I guess. Before when I was heading home I was going to start community college, take some courses and try to figure out what exactly I wanted to do with the rest of my life." She looked far off before shaking her head, "Meeting Derek definitely changed that plan." She laughed and this time it was an actually laugh, while resting one hand over her stomach where a pup may be already.

"You can still do all that. It's not like my nephew will keep you chained up in the kitchen barefoot and pregnant for the rest of your life." Peter said nonchalantly causing all three to erupt into laughter.

"I suppose that's true. But if I am carrying, I'll be due in March. That's a month into spring semester, be a bit difficult to care for a newborn and take classes."

"It won't be just you though, you were born in a larger pack, you know when a pup is born everyone in the pack pitches in and helps out." Peter pointed out, Ophelia had to agree.

"When I ended up here I was on my way home from my aunts, she lives up in the mountains; she and her husband aren't into packs. Anyway she had twins last year and needed help because she already had two little ones and with me going into heat I needed to get away from the rest of the pack so I went to her place and helped out." She stared off again and imagined holding a little boy in her arms with Derek's black hair and her green eyes.

"Hello…" Isaac waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, what? Sorry." She shook off the vision of the pack surrounding them with the new baby. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I just want to take this whole thing one day at a time. For now." She laughed with boy guys until Derek entered the house.

"Isaac, Peter, do you want to wake everyone else up for training?" Derek phrased it as a question but it wasn't.

"Sure thing." Peter drawled out as he and Isaac left the room.

Ophelia took in Derek's appearance; he was breathing hard, droplets of sweat dripped down indicating a hard workout. The most intoxicating and emotionally confusing thing was the way he smelt. It was pure male and Ophelia wanted nothing more than to jump his bones. But considering she was still a bit sore and more than a little angry with him that wouldn't help anything. However her mother's advice came creeping back into her mind.

"I want to talk to you about yesterday." Derek started.

"Okay." She scooted over so he could sit down by her.

"Last night I over reacted to the situation. Not the situation with your brother but the one with you." He felt the need to explain himself, when she didn't say anything he continued. "Ophelia I should not have acted the way I did, and I'm sorry." Derek struggled with the words.

"Overreacted?" Ophelia whispered out before grabbing the dirty dishes and stomping her way to the kitchen.

"Ophelia-" Derek followed closely behind, almost running into her after she put the dishes in the sink and whipping around.

"I did not challenge you yesterday, I was simply upset over what happened, and I didn't want to be around you. That does not give you the right as my mate or my alpha to hold me down and mount me like an animal! What you did was cruel." Ophelia whisper-yelled at him not wanting everyone in the house to hear them fighting.

"I said I was sorry!" He growl whispered back. This was not going the way he wanted it too.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Her eyes glowed electric blue as her temper rose.

"That's why I asked you-" Derek's voice had hit a deadly tone.

"You hurt me." Ophelia changed tactics, thinking back to what her mother said, her voice was soft and filled with pain, and her green eyes back welled up slightly as she peeked up at him under her eyelashes.

"I know and that's the one thing I never wanted to do." Derek gently lifted her chin with a finger, no hit of rage left in his voice.

"I suppose there are one or two things you could do," She looked up at to find Derek listening intently, "first of all don't unless I outright challenge you, don't ever do something like that again. Second we could wait awhile to have sex again," seeing his disturbed expression she explained, "Derek, you haven't really given me much chance to rest and after last night…" Derek nodded letting out a frustrated sigh. "I just need some time." Ophelia softly caressed his cheek.

"Alright, I can live with that." Derek leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Are we going to be training or watch you two be all lovey dovey." Peter asked walking in followed by Isaac and the rest of the pack each one yawning.

"Get outside and start running laps." Derek snapped at them but turning back around to Ophelia he smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on you too, expect you just watch I don't want to take any chances while you might be pregnant." Ophelia rolled her eyes but it was the perfect opportunity to check out the packs abilities.

Ophelia had to admit, the pack was _good_. Their individual skill was incredibly impressive, but what really stuck out to her was the way they moved together. Derek and Peter where more experienced and therefore played the part of an 'opposing' side with the rest of the pack worked together to keep them down. Lydia and Stiles weren't terrible, as the two humans (without a hunter background) they held their own pretty well. She sat on the back porch steps smiling to herself as she watched, no wonder they had defeated a pack of alphas they were a close knit pack that understood one another without words. Their instincts were spot on.

The training went on into the night so Ophelia ordered a ton of Chinese food, Stiles went out to get it as having a delivery guy show up with a bunch of shifted werewolves might be a bad idea.

"Oh by the way, usually Sunday nights turn into bonfires that Scott, Alison, and mine's parents come to just in case you didn't know." Stiles mentioned as he took his keys and ran out the front door.

"Oh okay." Ophelia replied to the front door.

"Ophelia Connors, this is Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles dad, Melissa McCall, Scott's mom, and Chris Argent, Alison's dad."

"The hunter who has bonfires with werewolves." Ophelia said shaking his hand a bit nervous. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Ophelia, that's such a beautiful name." Melissa said taking a seat by her around the huge fire.

"Thanks, I was named after my grandmother." Ophelia answered with a smile of her own.

"So Ophelia, Derek, expecting a new pack member yet?" Chris asked, his animosity with Derek and werewolves had absolved months ago.

"What?" Melissa and Sheriff asked in unison.

"Oh you two are just going to love this!" Stiles jumped up on his foldable chair and excitedly launching into the 'awesweirdness' that comes with being a werewolf. Ophelia couldn't help but laugh at his explanation of why they would know so early and the five month pregnancy. Even more funny was Derek's un-amused facial expression and the occasional annoyed growl.

"Stiles refer to Ophelia as an Easy Bake Oven one more time and I'll rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek growled.

"Oh that's original!" Stiles rolled his eyes, that threat had been used on him one too many times without fulfillment as he was still, well, alive. His brown eyes went wide however as Derek's turned red and he started to stand up.

"Derek, calm down he's only joking." Ophelia stood up quickly and used her whole body to keep Derek down, she sat curled up on his lap, and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Derek let out a huff, feeling his anger dissipate as Ophelia ran her nose along the edge of his jaw. With a clearer head he noted how quickly she was able to calm down the situation, to calm down him. Turning toward her he took in a deep whiff of her scent, maybe it was the fire but something was different about it.

**Review away my lovelies! Have a happy holiday!**

**Next Chapter: Ophelia explores the town with Derek, and goes to her first ever lacross game. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry! This took a long time to write, but it is one of my longest chapters ever written! I'll try to get these up quicker but I'm working full time now over the break! Enjoy!**

Saying goodbye to the majority of the pack that night had been hard for Ophelia. It may have only been a weekend but they felt like home. At least Peter and Isaac lived with them. She wasn't used to living with only one other Were. Thankfully Derek lived up to her conditions, even though the weekdays seem to pass unbelievably slow compared to last week. Most often she was home alone and that had been something that she enjoyed but now it drove her crazy. Ophelia found herself cleaning things that didn't need cleaning and straightening up things that hadn't been moved.

By Wednesday her wolf had become so restless she shifted in her sleep! Something she hadn't done since she was twelve. Derek had been concerned enough to take the day off of work, and offer to show her around town. Maybe getting out would help calm her down. She hadn't left the property since she got there. They decided to take Ophelia's truck and the ensuing chase around the house ended with Derek holding the keys and Ophelia pouting.

"You don't fight fair." She stuck out her bottom lip.

"Never said I did." Derek leaned forward and nipped her jutting lip playfully.

Once they got to town however Derek wished he had gone to work at the garage instead. Apparently his mate loved shopping; especially in cool little shops which Beacon Hills had at least 20. The mall trip nearly killed him; Ophelia pulled him ruthlessly into each and every store that caught her eye. Derek had to watch his actions; every man that was staring at Ophelia has no idea just how close to death they had been. The only part he enjoyed at all was when Ophelia snuck him into a dressing room and attacked his face. They had been barely touching as it was the past few days and it was slowly driving Derek and his wolf insane. It quickly became heated in the small space as Ophelia and Derek shoved each other into the walls, tongues playing to a sinful tune.

A dutiful sales woman in her 50's interrupted before Ophelia had a chance to get Derek's shirt off. Sale's lady was so not happy, in fact she gave a ten minute scolding on pre-marital sex in dressing rooms. Both Were's were red in the face like naughty little children caught with their hand in the cookie jar…if only they'd gotten that far, Derek couldn't help but think. Unfortunately for him it was a onetime event, that day at least.

"Okay we need to head out now, it's getting late and I've gotten texts from everyone wondering where we are." Derek said throwing the latest shopping bag in the back of the truck.

"Alright," she kissed him on the cheek, "Oh but we need to head to the grocery store first. There's not much left in the fridge."

"Fine." Derek could deal with that.

But who knew grocery shopping was an event? Clearly not Derek. Two hours later and 300 dollars later Ophelia sat smiling in the passenger seat as Derek loaded the groceries into the bed of the truck. Lightly seething the whole way home he was in no mood to be surrounded by his semi upset pack. They would have gladly come shopping, Lydia kept glaring at Derek throughout the night until it was time for them to all go home.

Friday. The big day. It was finally here and Ophelia wasn't sure how she felt. Derek came home from work at noon to take her to Deaton's office. He would be handling her pregnancy as it would be too difficult to explain the fast growing werewolf gene to the average doctor. Chewing on her nail she kept her eyes forward as she spaced out on the endless possibilities for her future. It wasn't until Derek grabbing the hand she was tempting to eat and hold it in his, thumb gently stroking the back of her hand, that she calmed down at all. Her mother and the entire pack had sent her texts wishing her luck, but Ophelia wasn't sure about being a mom. Hell she was only nineteen, teen mom had not been part of her plan, finding her mate this young had not been part of the plan. Looking over at Derek she wondered what he had been thinking. He hadn't said anything about what would happen if she was pregnant, if he was even excited or happy, although she had to figure he kind of was. Still he hadn't said a word and it was driving her mad with worry.

"Ophelia we're here." Derek's voice broke through her swirling thoughts.

"Oh okay." They got out of the car, and entered the animal hospital.

A doctorly looking African American stood behind the main counter and was busy scribbling away as they stepped up. A wide smile spread across the man's face when she looked up at the two Were's in front of him.

"Deaton I'd like you to meet Ophelia Connors, my mate. Ophelia this is Dr. Deaton." Derek introduced them.

"Derek's told me quite a bit about you, I'm glad you're here. It'd be kind of hard to explain this to regular doctors." Ophelia reached out and shook the man's hand as they both laughed.

"Well Derek told me that you might be expecting?" He asked as if to confirm the idea.

"Yeah, possibly." Ophelia couldn't help but blush.

"Alright well you two can follow me one of the back rooms, I've already got this set up." They followed close behind Deaton, holding hands tightly.

"Just jump up on the table and lift your shirt up and pull your pants down a little." Deaton directed as he put on some gloves.

"Gotta say I've never been in a vets office, never thought my first time in one would be for this." Ophelia laughed nervously as she hopped up on the table.

"Now this will feel a little cold and I'll be putting a little pressure on your abdomen but don't worry it won't hurt." Deaton reassured her as she held onto Derek's hand.

Ophelia couldn't bring herself to look at the screen while Deaton searched her womb for a baby. It wasn't until a speedy heartbeat joined hers that she looked.

Dumbfounded, was the only word to express her facial features. Derek had his eyes shifting from the screen, to her stomach, to her face. They were having a baby. It scared the hell out of him thankfully Ophelia was so focused on the screen and her thoughts she wasn't listening to his own heartbeat which was hammering away. This was his chance at really starting a family, not one to replace the one ripped from him, but to maybe help heal some old wounds? The woman in front of him wasn't even twenty and she was carrying his child, and glowing with the possibility of a family, of happiness. Pride had filled Derek right away but it was joined with reservations. What would happen to him if this new family was taken from him? No one will touch them, growled his wolf a ferocious roar rang out inside of him. Derek swore there and then that not harm would ever come to Ophelia or their unborn pup. He'd make damn sure of that.

Awe, the only word that could cover what Ophelia felt as she stared at the baby on the screen, the baby that was growing inside of her, right now. Instead of crying tears of joy like most normal women, she mentally high fived herself cause she was just laying on a table and ya know creating a life, no big deal. Although part of her was still scared out of her mind being a mother so young it was drowned out by the excitement.

"Looks like you're 2 weeks along. Baby has a strong heartbeat, and is measuring perfectly. Congratulations." Deaton smiled warmly at the expecting parents.

"We're having a baby." Derek said grabbing Ophelia's attention.

"I'm aware; it is currently growing inside of me." Ophelia smiled up at him.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met." Derek smiled back as he leaned down and kissed her hard.

Neither could stop smiling as they walked out with a sonogram. When they pulled up to the house they had roughly an hour until the rest of the pack came over. Ophelia immediately began planning out various ways they could tell them. A banner hanging in the living room? No they didn't have time to go get one. A cake that says congratulations? No she didn't have enough time to bake and decorate. The pack already knew about the appointment, they'd be expecting news the minute they walked in the door…

"How should we tell everyone?" Ophelia asked Derek as they cuddled on the couch.

"I guess we could just say you're pregnant when they ask." Derek was stroking her still flat stomach as she lay between his legs, her back resting on his chest.

"Okay that's boring." Ophelia rolled her eyes. "Oh! I know!"

"What?" Derek asked annoyed as she tried to squirm her way out of his grip.

Peter was the first one to come bursting through the front door; everyone was literally fighting to get in. To Peter the thought of a baby being around, a family starting, in this house was exactly what he and Derek needed. Yes both were content with the pack, and yes the place had been redone, you couldn't tell a fire had ever happened there but the nightmare's never stopped. This place needed new life to be born into it and that's exactly what a baby would do.

"Derek? Ophelia?" He called out when he didn't see them in the living room.

"Letter on the table for you." Derek called out as he and Ophelia made their way down the hall.

Peter grabbed it and opened it hurriedly, why were they delaying this news. The rest of the pack pushed around him, eager to find out. When he pulled out the contents, there was no letter but a picture, a bit fuzzy, black and white; all he could make out were shapes. At the top and along the sides where white letters, on the top it read Baby Hale. A sonogram. The first picture of the unborn baby, the next generation. Peter looked up to find everyone looking at him, Ophelia and Derek both smiling, he could speak, only hold the picture out the rest and try to hold back the tears in his eyes.

"What is it?" Scott asked confused.

"A picture! I think…" Stiles tried turning it on its side.

"It's a sonogram you idiots! Ophelia's pregnant!" Lydia yelled at the group before running over to give the expecting mother a hug.

"OHMYSWEETBABYSQUIRREL!" Stiles yelled before handing the picture to Jackson.

Derek had to keep everyone from running up and tackling Ophelia to the ground. Pride oozed from every pore of his body. The pack was overjoyed at the announcement, his mate was carrying his pup, and he'd gotten her on the first night basically. Was he an Alpha or what? Everyone was asking a million questions at once when Boyd brought up tonight's game.

"Game? What game? Oh that's right you boys are in lacrosse." Ophelia answered herself.

"Yes, we are and you should definitely come 'cause we are dedicating this game to Baby Hale." Boyd responded, giving a blinding smile.

"I've never been to one before! I'd love nothing more!" Ophelia threw an arm around his waist.

First half, and home teams winning 6-0. Ophelia, Derek, Peter, Allison, Lydia, Erica, Melissa, and the Sheriff where all sitting together and cheering their heads off. Well the girls did most of the cheering. Ophelia out-screamed everyone though, she was so proud of her boys. That's right Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Boyd, and Jackson where her boys and every time one of them got hit she yelled foul and felt like ripping off the offending players arms. During halftime Ophelia and Lydia headed off to the girls room. On their way back a familiar scent halted Ophelia in her tracks. Turning around slowly she was greeted by a sneering face was hoping to never see again.

"Ryan. What are you doing here?" She ground out pulling Lydia by the wrist and moving the human behind her. Ryan was almost as tall as Derek with light brown hair, preppy clothes, and menacing light brown eyes.

"Your parents announced some disturbing news and a few of the guy and myself thought we should check out. See if it's true." Five other boys she'd grown up with appeared out of thin air.

"You all have to leave. You don't have the Alpha's permission to be in this territory." She said quietly.

"So I guess it is true, nothing but an Alpha's bitch now." He walked closer and took a big whiff of her scent; growing up together he'd notice any subtle changes. "Carrying his bastard pup too huh?"

"Leave." She growled out.

"Don't think you can make me. Besides I like this area, quiet little town, reminds me of home. Maybe we need a little vacation huh boys?" The others made noises of agreement.

"I'm warning you Ryan-"

"Oh what are you going to do about it? You're completely incapacitated now, you couldn't even fight before, you had to run and hide. Ophelia you're supposed to be mine and you will be." He stood looming over her his face inches from hers, growling out that last part.

"What's your name pretty little human?" One of the guys asked, he was short with short blond hair and glowing amber eyes, Ophelia knew it was Freddie, Ryan's most loyal follower.

Freddie reached for Lydia as Ryan grabbed for Ophelia. Both were intercepted and thrown backwards however by two very angry men. Peter stood in front of Lydia protectively, as Derek was barely holding it together in front of Ophelia, the urge to shift and tear apart each boy was powerful. The rest of Ryan's gang quickly advanced, helping their fallen leaders.

"Get the hell out of my territory before I pulled your guts out of your mouths." Derek growled menacingly, his eyes glowing red.

"I suggest you all leave before my short tempered mate rips you all limb from limb." Ophelia said peeking around Derek.

"This isn't over." Ryan said as they walked away.

"Who the hell was that?" Derek growled out still huffing and puffing away.

"Boy's I grew up with. Ryan is the leader, the one that tried to grab me, he's the main reason I had to leave home in the first place…" Ophelia trailed off, Derek didn't know that Ryan had tried to rape her on numerous occasions. "Anyway he thinks I'm supposed to be his-"

"You. Are. Mine." He growled out before possessively holding her and rubbing his face in the crook of her neck, smothering her in his scent.

"Yes I am." She pulled away and looked deep into his still red eyes.

"Lydia we should get back before Jackson comes looking for you, he'll be worried." Peter said escorting her back to the bleachers.

"We should go back too."

"Are you okay? Both of you?" Derek asked putting a gentle hand on her stomach.

"We're both just fine. Now come on daddy, we should get back."Ophelia said reassuringly. Derek relaxed a little but not much the rest of the night she spent in wrapped up in his arms, both of their hands resting protectively on her stomach. Not that Ophelia minded, Derek's arms where her safe place. No nightmare could get to her, he'd rip it to shreds first.

**I couldn't have everything going great for that long right? Hehe evil plans are a brewing... **

**Next Chapter: Bit more of Ryan and Ophelia's history, AND Peter finds out some interesting information.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I took the time to look into each characters head a little more, well the rest of the pack besides Derek and Ophelia. But don't worry they're in it too! It is their story after all. Also it seems I can't write these chapters under 2,000 words. Yay for all of you! Boohoo for my sore hands. **

** Also a huge shout out to everyone supporting this story! Every review, favorite, and follow makes me jump for joy that people are responding so positively to my writing and stories. I was shy and unsure about posting anything at first but I'm so glad that I did! Ice cream cakes for everyone! **

Ryan and his followers succeeded in upsetting both females leaving the entire pack with feelings of unease. Jackson had come running off the field as soon as he felt his mate's distress, luckily instead of having to search for her Peter deposited Lydia right into his waiting arms. Before she could finish telling him what happened Jackson was ready to shift and reign hell down on this punk-ass Freddie character.

"Not before I burn his face with acid so badly his own mother won't recognize him." Lydia, over the initial shock, was now extremely irate.

"That's my girl." Jackson said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to the game.

"Those boys are lucky I'm immune." She seethed sitting back down next to Allison and Stiles.

"Well God had to limit you in some way, you know, even the playing field for everyone else." Allison whispered conspiratorially.

Lydia could not be prodded for a laugh however; Ryan and his little gang would pay for their indiscretions, most of all trying to grab at Ophelia and herself. Taking a peek behind her the sight of Derek possessively holding onto Ophelia made her feel better. Derek caught her eye and gave brief nod that said 'No one messes with our pack and gets away with it'. Content that her Alpha was all for getting revenge and kicking some ass in true Derek form Lydia turned back around and watched her man and fellow pack members beat the other team into oblivion.

After the game everyone was in a rush to get back to the house. Majority wanted to know what happened, and everyone wanted to know what they were going to do about it. Ophelia and Lydia took turns explaining to everyone; including Chris, Sheriff, and Melissa, what had gone down during half time. Outrage was the general feeling of the pack. Though they were a new pack even they understood permission of the Alpha of whatever territory you venture in must be granted. Not doing so had consequences, like said Alpha being in the right for killing said trespassers. But Ryan had gone a step further, tried to grab Ophelia, the Alphas pregnant mate and another female of the pack as well.

"Sheriff, Chris I need you two to find out where they're staying. Most likely a motel but also include abandoned buildings. Poke around but be subtle, and keep your distance." Derek made his first demand of the night.

"Walter is the one with the best nose. He's about 5'9 with dark brown shaggy hair, usually in gym shorts and beater." Ophelia added, currently she sat on Derek's lap, legs hanging over the arm of the chair as he had both arms wrapped around her.

"I'm not sure how much I can do, but I'll look and see if there have been any recent disturbances. Maybe get an officer or two to check out some of the abandoned buildings." Sheriff Stilinski answered. At first this whole werewolf pack thing had freaked him out beyond anything else, but after a year he couldn't imagine life any other way.

"No it'd be better if my men and I checked out the buildings. From the sounds of it this boys may attack any human officer of otherwise if they suspect them of being in their way or find them out. My team knows how to go into these situations." Chris had stalked more than a few werewolves in his life, besides his guys were itching to do something. After the treaty went up when the Alpha pack came into town, Derek and Chris found they saw eye to eye on more than a few subjects. They weren't best friends, mind you, but they more than allies.

"Alright I'll check out disturbances, and pass along anything that sounds like a pack of young punks." Sheriff Stilinski and Chris began talking about the different methods of their perspective careers over in the corner.

"I know no one in this pack is usually alone, but I am making a rule as of now. Same as if was before. They could go after anybody." Derek said picking up where he left off.

"We know what to do when this sort of thing happens, stay together, stay alert, and be ready for anything at a moment's notice. Now are we actually going to act or just wait around for them to assault pack again?" Erica growled out frustrated, sure she had her problems with Lydia but they were allowed to fight and call each other names they were pack sisters, and as far as Ophelia goes, well she was carrying the Alphas baby, as much as she wasn't fond of Ophelia, Erica was so not going to let anyone hurt her Alphas baby.

"Erica we can't just run around tearing the town apart looking for them. What would you say we do when we find them? Beat them? Kill them? You and I learned from the Alpha pack that surprise is the best attack out of any. We start making noise they are bound to hear it, and then they'll get the jump on us." Boyd spoke up from his spot where he'd been mostly silent all night. It had started with just wanting friends, to getting a dysfunctional family, to kicking ass and getting his ass kicked but looking around the room earlier he knew if given the choice he'd do it all over again. Being a werewolf felt more than natural, it felt as though the wolf was always there, it just needed the bite to be unleashed. Boyd was definitely protective of his pack sisters, especially Erica after what they had been through with Gerard and the Alpha pack. Usually they agreed on most things, but this, this was Erica's blood thirst wolf on the prowl for a fight.

"Boyd's right, if we all start looking and getting frantic we'll look far more stupid then those guys." Scott sat with Allison on his lap as well. She was tasked with trying to calm him. This sort of impending doom fight always riled up his nerves and Allison was the only one who could give him any relief. It was natural that he worried about everyone in the pack, but he also worried about everyone else in Beacon Hills and what kind of damage this would inflict on the town. Never before all this had he thought about even beating someone, but now killing seemed to be okay as well. It was a lot for an extremely empathetic person to worry about, thankfully in the heat of the moment however his wolf had no empathy for his enemies.

"Novice move. Pretty sure Boyd is right. We've gotten our asses handed to us on numerous occasions by being loud." Was Stiles input on Erica's thoughts thinking back to when Peter was a murderous Alpha on a rampage, determined to steal his BFF. A lot of shit has changed since then, he thought looking around the room. Remembering the earlier times, when Scott fought the wolf in him, when others were bitten, how there had been a divide separating Scotts 'pack' and Derek's. But now after everything, they'd die for one another without giving it a second thought and while in most friendships it was nothing more than saying death was a whole hell of a lot more prevalent around here for it to mean little more than words.

"But Erica does have a valid point. We need to make some sort of preliminary plans to deal with this…infestation." Peter said leaning on the door frame side closest to his nephew. Given the strange look Stiles was staring at him with Peter assumed he was thinking back to the beginning when he was Alpha. A small part of him missed the power, but a greater part of him was glad to be a Beta again. Alphahood had driven him mad, that coupled with a ravenous appetite for revenge in those days, it was a relief to no longer hold that title. A title that his nephew was born to hold clearly. Peter smiled inwardly when he thought of how proud Derek's parents would be their son.

"Can we plot and plan in the morning? Ophelia look's exhausted, and I'm sure it's been difficult day for her and the baby." Isaac reminded everyone who just noticed that while they had been engrossed in talking, Ophelia had passed out on Derek's shoulder. Even her mate hadn't noticed. In these past two weeks Isaac felt as if Ophelia had truly become his mother, the way she fussed over him endlessly in the mornings before school and after when he came home after lacrosse practice. He normal picked up on others emotions better than anyone else but with Ophelia it was heightened, maybe because she was pregnant? Either way he worried about her wellbeing.

"Yeah that might be best." Derek broke his broody silence, carrying Ophelia up to bed. As soon as he set her down though her eyes slowly opened. "It's alright, you're in bed. Just go back to sleep."

"Wait…" Ophelia grabbed Derek's arm and pulled him down so he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "There are something's I should tell you about Ryan. I wanted to earlier but I thought it best if it was just you and I."

Derek nodded and got up taking off his clothes and climbing into bed, taking Ophelia in his arms, he gestured for her to continue.

"Ryan is the Alpha's nephew and since Arthur doesn't have any sons I guess Ryan thinks he's next in line or whatever. Our whole childhood he tried to convince me that we were meant to be even though we weren't mates. I'm not sure why, but he's always been so dead set on me being his-" Derek let out a growl, "Anyways, as we got older he would always try to dominate me, sometimes taking things a step further but Arthur or any other older male would always put him on the ground belly up before it went _too_ far. Like I told you before I was kept in my room the first time I went into heat. Ryan attacked my parents, pretty viciously too. Sending me away was the only thing they could do, it just so happened that my Aunt needed me. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is yeah Ryan's nuts and totally off his rocker, but he's also cruel and calculating. Don't mistake him for an idiot." Ophelia caressed Derek's cheek lovingly before giving him a light kiss. Derek held onto her a little tighter that night, but it only made her feel safer.

As the rest of the pack headed up to bed Melissa was cleaning up the dishes in the sink. Tonight's discussion had her stomach in knots. She'd known about this stuff for over a year but that didn't make it any easier, especially when they talked about fighting. Peter brought in the last plate from the living room and said Goodnight but Melissa remembered something that had been nagging at her before.

"Peter, wait," Both adults turned to face each other.

"Something bothering you Melissa?" He noticed her hesitant features.

"Ophelia's different from the rest isn't she?" She asked gathering the nerve.

"Different? I'm not sure what you mean?" Peter was confused.

"I dropped by the Vet's before the game, Deaton had just gotten all her blood tests done and let me look over his shoulder and-" How to phrase it… "I guess even for a pregnant werewolf her hormone levels among others where off?"

"What do you mean off?" Peter stepped closer, listening intently, surely Deaton would have called if anything was seriously wrong with her.

"Off as in off the charts. Deaton said something about her having a little bit of kick in her bloodlines or something. I was just wondering what it was." Melissa looked at him expectantly, figuring he had the answers.

"I don't know what to tell you, let me look into it and I'll let you and everyone else know if I find anything. I doubt Ophelia's keeping secrets." Peter headed straight to the home office and pulled out his laptop. It didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for, and it was more than likely that Ophelia didn't even know herself. The secret was in her genes. She was, if the blood tests where correct, an Alpha Breeder. Hunters, like the Argents, are thought to have killed off all Breeder bloodlines. As the name suggests Breeders are known to have a large number of children. Alpha Breeders where a bit different, not only did they produce a large litter, but any male that mates with an Alpha Breeder, whether it's their mate or not, becomes an Alpha and through the bond becomes powerful. Like kill the second version of the Kanima with wings all by yourself kind of power.

It became clear to Peter that Ryan was not going to just give up and go after one swift beating. This kind of power Peter knew first hand drove people to the brink of insanity. Ryan was at that brink and he falling over head first.

**Hope you loved it, and Ryan going after her is not random. Some mythology revealed if you will. Anyways I hope you loved it! Review away, more reviews and I'll feel compelled to post faster! **

**Next Chapter: Ophelia has an interesting conversation with her mother, and Isaac & Boyd find themselves at odds. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next part! It starts off following Erica, but changes. Thought I'd explain her view a bit more on things. **

This. Is. Bullshit. Erica thought as she and everyone else had been rudely woken up by Derek at four in the morning to start training. Everyone but Ophelia that is. Lucky bitch got to sleep in due to the whole being pregnant, of course even if she wasn't Derek would probably let her skip because she's just a delicate little flower that everyone else has to protect! Erica decided she hated Ophelia, and there was no way that bitch was going to become the Alpha female. No way in hell. She didn't deserve it; Erica had broken every bone in her body, been tortured, and near death all for the sake of this pack. Ophelia was new and already she's above everyone else! Plus she has Derek! Not that she's been having Derek, no everyone in the pack could tell if not by the smells then by Derek's ever pleasant attitude. If she was Derek's mate they would never be apart, ever.

Seething in anger, she and the rest of the pack endured drill after drill. Derek was far harsher this time sometimes using his full force to put his betas down, breaking and re-breaking bones. A sly smile however graced its way upon her face however when Derek utter a familiar sentence, "Can anyone _try_ to be unpredictable?" Oh she'd give him unpredictable. Running up and pushing off a nearby tree she hit Derek square in the chest cause him to lean back at the force. Instead of trying to bite his head off she went for kiss his face off, while grinding her body against his. As expected Derek threw her forty feet into a very large oak tree, but that was after she slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Nobody moved. Nobody drew a single breath. Erica had done this once before with the same result, however Derek was single then not with his mate who was currently in the house and carrying his pup. Stalking toward her as she lay on the ground with a partially broken spine, he kneeled next to her, "You will never do that again, understand?"

"Bet it was the first time you've enjoyed yourself all week." She smirked.

"Next time I might just throw you out of this pack." Derek growled eyes glowing red. "Peter?" He called to his Uncle as he jogged back to the rest of the pack.

"Yes?" Peter was the only calm person in the back yard.

"Keep everyone training, I need to go pick up a few things." Derek didn't stop walking until he got to his Camaro in the driveway out front.

Erica was a damn idiot. Her little action was going to cause him and the entire pack a huge amount of grief. Ophelia would not receive this news and remain level headed; no mate would, but Ophelia pregnant and remaining level headed? She might tear the girl limb from limb. All he could hope for was that Ophelia wouldn't hear of it from anyone else but him.

It wasn't until the car door slammed that Ophelia woke up, shooting straight up she looked around confused. What time was it? Holy crap, 1pm! Why had no one woken her up? Going over to the window she saw the whole pack minus Derek training. He must have not woke her up on purpose then, Ophelia shook her head, she was pregnant not an invalid. Dressing quickly in jeans and a sweatshirt she hurriedly ate and got out side.

"Morning sleepyhead." Peter greeted her between shouting out drills.

"More like good afternoon, I wish someone would have woken me up." She replied standing next to him on the back deck.

"Derek wanted you to get some rest." Peter gave her a knowing smile.

"Speaking of Derek where'd he go?" It was odd for him to leave in the middle of a training session.

"Don't know, said he had to pick up some things." He shrugged. "No Boyd, get lower before you try that move. Closer to the ground, better chance you have of knocking someone else on their ass." He walked down the steps and went over to show what he meant, swiftly knocking Scott on his ass.

"Felt like joining us did you?" Erica jumped up on the railing, sitting down to straddle it.

"I would have gladly gotten up with everyone else." Ophelia turned to the blond and smiled.

"Well Derek must think you are just far too fragile to train." Erica picked at her nails.

"Or he could just be overprotective because I'm his mate and I'm pregnant." Ophelia had a feeling this conversation was not going to end well.

"And some mate you are. Can't even keep your man satisfied. You know he might start looking elsewhere-" before she could finish Ophelia had grabbed her by the hair and yanked her down onto the deck; she landed with a loud thud.

Pulling her back up by her hair Ophelia's eyes began changing as well as her nails. "Listen I know you're jealous but I was hoping we could get over this whole I have Derek and you don't thing rather quickly and become friends. Apparently you're still a little girl who can't find her big girl pants, but might I make a suggestion? Find them. Or else one of these I'm going to claw out your eyes and feed them too you. Understand?" A chilling smile had stayed in place on her face the entire time she spoke.

Erica yanked herself free. "I don't have to do a damn thing you tell me to do. You are not my Alpha. You're just an Alpha's bitch." Her scowl turned into a sneer, "But I am glad to find that Derek's still a great kisser."

"Excuse me?" Ophelia growled out.

"Erica enough!" Peter came between the women and gave Erica a fierce look, but it was too late for that.

"Oh didn't he tell you before he left? We kissed, and it was...thrilling." Erica said with a prideful look on her face.

There were no words to describe the way Ophelia felt, it was like someone had stabbed her in the heart repeatedly, not allowing her body to heal. Push Peter out of the way she lunged at Erica, the force sending them both flying threw the deck railing. Both girls quickly got up, fully shifted and growled at each other. Erica made the first move, going for Ophelia's back legs, a bad choice given that's where most of her strength was. A swift foot to the face had Erica whimpering a little before she dug her claws in Ophelia's arm. The older female let out a hurt roar before latching her jaws onto Erica's side and biting down, snapping more than a few ribs.

It took all of the boys to hold apart the still shifted females, both who were still snapping their jaws at each other and thrashing around to get free. They had interrupted a fight for dominance, but they couldn't let it continue, if anything happened to the pup Derek would go insane.

"Ophelia, calm down. Think of the baby. Come on calm down." Isaac and Peter both pleaded with her as she struggled in their grips.

"Erica, come on. You have to stop." Boyd got in her face, hoping to get through to her.

"The hell is going on?!" Derek shouted as the made his presence known.

"They were fighting." Scott answered first.

"Erica started it, she provoked Ophelia." Isaac spoke up quickly.

"Ophelia started the laugh, Erica was just playing around." Boyd defended Erica, not that he didn't like Ophelia, it just wasn't all Erica's fault.

"Want to explain why you two were fighting?" Derek looked between the females, holding a hand up for everyone else to be silent.

Ophelia shifted back to her human appearance and yanked her arms out of Isaac, and Peters grips, and pushed past Scott who was in-between the two girls. She was inches from Derek and breathing heavily.

"Did you kiss her?" Her eyes where pits of fire.

"What?" Derek had feeling it was about that.

"You did, didn't you?" The accusation was clear.

"No, well yes but it's not what you think she-" He tried to defend himself quickly.

"Not what I think? What I think is that you made out with Erica while I was sleeping! I'm carrying your pup and you think its okay to kiss another girl?" She shouted.

"No I don't think its okay! She jumped on me, I threw her off. Told her to never do it again." He grabbed Ophelia's and in his.

"She said you were _still_ a good kisser." Ophelia said ripping her hands out of his grasp.

"It happened once before this but, again I threw her off then two and it was long before I met you."

"But you kissed her back! Both times!" Ophelia shouted at him like the idiot he was.

"No! Well yes, but it didn't mean anything! I was caught by surprise!" Derek had dug himself into a hole that was impossible for him to get out of now.

"You, Derek, are an asshole." She whispered out poking him in the chest, as the anger had tears now running down her face.

"Ophelia, it was an accident, it didn't mean anything. I promise." He tried to console her, to hold her but she kept pulling away.

"It was not an accident and instead of telling me right away you ran off and did an errand like it was a normal thing. Some women may put up with their alpha mates having other females but I will not." A fire burned inside of her, she walked over to where Erica was now standing un-shifted. "If I ever see or even hear of you touching my mate again and I'll do more then put you on your ass, I'll fucking end you." Huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf she marched inside the house and slammed the door.

"I'll go check on her." Lydia offered, out of all three girls, she had bonded with Ophelia the most.

"Lia?" Lydia knocked on the bedroom door, "Can I come in?" Ophelia had hardly said yes before Lydia came in. Seeing Ophelia on the floor leaning against the wall she hurried to her and put an arm around her.

"It's not your fault. Erica's just being a bitch, and Derek's an idiot." She cooed.

"I'm not crying over that, I'm not some wounded girl. I believe him. Derek's my mate and he'd never do that me. Erica bated me and I should have left it alone. I should have just walked away but instead I lost my temper." Lydia gestured for her to continue. "I'm mad at myself more than anything right now. I struck out in anger and it was stupid of me. My parents taught me to never fight blinded by anger, I did and it could have cost me my baby's life."

"I'm pretty I would have acted the same way." Lydia tried reassuring her.

"When I was a younger I never had any interest in being an Alpha female. But now, now I want to and fighting like that wasn't what an Alpha female would do. Or at least not the kind I want to be."

"You're going to be an amazing Alpha female." Lydia was happy to let Ophelia have the title, it felt natural.

"I hope so." Ophelia hugged Lydia back.

"Can I talk to Ophelia alone?" Derek had wondered up to their room.

"It's okay." Ophelia assured Lydia it was what she wanted.

"Alright." The younger red head got up and dusted herself off, leaving while giving Derek a bit of a stare.

"Ophelia-"

"No Derek, I know. I trust you, and I wanted to say sorry for acting the way I did." She stood up.

"No you had every right. I promise you though, I will never look or even think about another woman the same way I look at you." He grabbed her hands and this time was glad she didn't pull away.

"I promise the same. Not that I've been running around kissing other boys but," she teased him before leaning up kissing him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Isaac asked Erica.

"What?" She brushed off his anger.

"Ophelia is Derek's mate, you will respect her." He grabbed her arm tightly.

"Or what?" She yelped as the bone started to crack.

"Leave her alone." Boyd tore Isaac away and got between them.

"She can't keep acting that way, and fighting with Ophelia. For God sakes she's pregnant Erica. I swear if you do it again-" Isaac growled looking at her over Boyd's shoulder.

"And she'll stop, but you don't threaten her." Boyd growled back.

"Okay, okay. Guys lets tone it down alright. I think one fight is enough for today." Stiles stepped in-between the two and pushed them both away from each other a little.

"Stiles is right, enough fighting." Peter stepped up as well.

"You can't always defend her." Isaac said before sulking off.

"I know." Boyd spat back, he hated fighting with any of his pack mates.

Later on Ophelia approached Erica in the living room, while they were both alone.

"I wanted to apologize for lashing out at you like that. We're pack, and we shouldn't be fighting." Ophelia said sincerely.

"Wow you gave up fast." Erica blew it off.

"Oh no, don't mistake this for a white flag, I said we shouldn't fight, not that I _won't_ fight. What I said before still stands, Derek is my mate, you don't have one and you weren't born a Were so you don't fully understand just how deep that bond is so I'll give you a bit of a break. As for being the Alpha female, provoking others into fights and throwing yourself on mated males is the opposite. I did think you might be competition before but now? Now I just see you as one would any unruly pup." Ophelia left Erica to think on that as she walked away to join the others in the kitchen preparing dinner.

**Catfight! Or dogfight! Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Review away!**

**Next Chapter: We'll be seeing a bit more of Ryan and his gang, & Peter will spill the beans as to why Ryan won't give her up.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is a bit late but I just started Spring semester and working and doing homework, it's all taking quite a bit of my time. I'm going to try my hardest to keep posting every week but it may turn into ever other week. Anyways enjoy. **

Early Sunday morning Ophelia went out to the backyard to call her mother, not wanting anyone to wake up and over hear her conversation.

"But why wasn't Arthur able to stop them? I've seen him put them all in their places before."

"They snuck away in the middle of the night, nobody knew until morning that they were gone and nobody had any idea where. Well, no one but me. I had a feeling he'd go looking for you." Lexi was pacing nervously in her home, worried about her daughter.

"I guess I thought he'd be over all this nonsense by now." Ophelia let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hunbun, it's not nonsense and it never was. You're special. No one would want to lose you." Lexi thought about keeping the truth from her daughter, or telling her the real reason Ryan was there. "Did you tell Derek everything about Ryan?"

"Basically, I didn't outright say what happened but he knows Ryan attacked me more than once and tried to get _physical_. There was so much anger emitting off Derek I thought he was going to go on a homicidal rampage." Ophelia let out a lifeless chuckle.

"You're his mate. He doesn't want anyone touching you." Both women went silent for a while; trying to decide if they wanted to share their secrets.

"I fought with Erica yesterday. The boys had to rip us apart. She kissed Derek." Ophelia stared at the ground shamefully.

"Ophelia! As much as I want you to knock her on her ass, you're pregnant with my grandchild. You need to be more careful! I thought your father and I taught you to know better than to fight with your emotions out of control." Lexi scolded.

"I know, I feel so stupid for acting the way I did but I was blinded by total and utter rage. Luckily nothing horrible happened." She felt like a little girl again, getting yelled at for hitting someone when she got mad.

"Ophelia," Lexi took a deep breath, hearing the sadness in her daughter's voice, "I'm not mad at you, Hunbun I remember being the same way when I was pregnant with you and Kaden. You come from a long line of females who become more _aggressive_ when pregnant. I'm guessing Derek was on the receiving end of some of this anger?"

"Oh yeah. But I apologized not long after. I think he understood it was the hormones. Although I have to admit I didn't think they'd hit me this hard. Dr. Deaton didn't say anything about them getting so intense." Ophelia said wondering outside the backyard and into the woods.

"Hunbun there's something I should tell you, about our family, I had hoped- I never wanted- I never thought you'd have…" Lexi couldn't get it out as hard as she tried.

"Hey, what are you doing all the way out here?" Ophelia turned to see Jackson staring at her a bit worriedly.

"Mom I have to go. We'll talk later." She wanted to know what her mother was going to say but not with anyone else being able to hear, so she hung up the phone. "I was just talking to my mom." She answered him, walking toward him.

"Remember what Derek said, he doesn't want anyone being by themselves right now. Especially not you. Come on, let's get back before he wakes up and loses his shit." Jackson and Ophelia walked side by side back to the house.

"Where did you go?" Derek rushed out of the house and pulled her into his arms.

"I was talking to my mom. I didn't realize I walked so far from the house. Sorry." She went on her tiptoes and kissed him good morning.

"I don't you wandering off by yourself, not now. Ryan-" Derek said pulling away after their kiss, giving her a hard but loving look.

"Derek, it's okay. I saw her leave the yard and went after her right away." Jackson told his Alpha before he got too upset.

"Thanks Jackson." He nodded at the younger man.

"Come on, let's go inside. Baby and I are starving." Ophelia grabbed Derek's hand put her other on her flat stomach.

Inside the house, with everyone awake, things were still tense. Isaac and Boyd hardly spoke to each other, while Erica avoided having anything to do with Ophelia at all, and Derek still wanted to rip Erica apart for endangering his mate and their unborn child. The breakfast table held empty conversations that everyone half listened too.

Training was shortened as the Sheriff and Chris showed up with bits of information of where Ryan and his little gang might be set up. Peter thought this was the best time to have a little chat with Ophelia about her bloodline. He doubted she even knew, and right now everyone needed to know.

"Ophelia, can we talk for a minute?" Peter approached her on the front porch steps.

"Sure, have a seat." She gestured for him to sit next to her.

"How much do you know about your bloodline?" He got straight to the point.

"Well I know both my parents come from long lines of born werewolves. My mom's goes back a lot farther than my dad's. He's a tenth generation born werewolf, while my mom can trace her line all the way back to France in the 17th century. Why?" She asked confused as to why Peter was suddenly interesting in her heritage.

"Do you know anything else? Traits that have been passed down?" Peter prodded for more information.

"Not much, except apparently pregnant women from my mom's line have a tendency to get aggressive." She let out a chuckle, but felt uneasy as to what Peter was trying to get at.

"Do you know why that is?" Peter tried to be gentle in his asking seeing her unease.

"No. I don't. Why?" She asked him a little on edge.

"Dr. Deaton found some interesting results from your blood test. Melissa pointed it out to me, and I did a little research." Ophelia gestured for him to continue. "Have you ever heard of Breeders?"

"Yeah, but all their bloodlines have been destroyed." She said confused.

"That's what I thought, but it would seem according to the tests that not only are you a Breeder, but you're an Alpha Breeder."

"What?" Ophelia's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open, this had to be joke.

"I'm going to guess that you had no idea." She shook her head. "It would explain the abnormal hormone levels, and the reason Ryan is so desperate to make you his mate." Peter offered.

"But how is that possible. Hunters tracked down every Breeder and killed them." Ophelia shook her head refusing to believe.

"The trait doesn't appear in every Were from the line. In truth there are probably more out there, just hidden. Even fewer still are probably Alpha Breeders." Peter watched her take this all in.

"Why did no one tell me?" She thought back to her mom trying to tell her something earlier on the phone.

"Most likely to keep you safe. Same reason they sent you to your Aunts."

"But then how does Ryan know?" She asked starting to get upset.

Pulling out her phone she stopped listening to Peter entirely and called her mom back. How dare she keep something this big from her! Knowing this would have explained so much in her life, Ophelia would have understood why she was kept away from the boys in the pack so much, why Ryan attacked her in the first place, and more importantly that she had never done anything wrong. It wasn't her fault. It never was.

"Did you plan on ever telling me?" She shouted into the phone when her mom picked up.

"Telling you what?" Lexi asked surprised.

"That I'm an Alpha Breeder." She whisper yelled.

"How did you-"

"Peter just told me. He found out by doing so research after Deaton said my blood tests where off." She was fuming.

"I was going to tell you when we were talking before but you hung up."

"You should have told me years ago!"

"I tried, but it was never the right time. Hunbun you need to know your father and I were just protecting you." Lexi's tone was pleading.

"Protecting me? When I was younger I thought I had done something wrong to make you guys keep me from my guy friends, and then when Ryan… I thought for the longest time that I had lead him on, or that I had done something to make him go after me like he did while he left all the other girls alone." She was on the verge of angry tears.

"Hunbun it was never your fault. We didn't know how to tell you, your Aunt and me didn't find out until we were in our twenties. Our parents did the same thing, I never wanted you feel bad or hurt or anything."

"I want you to tell me everything and start from the beginning. Also how the hell does Ryan know?" She demanded.

"Why didn't we just grab her then?" Justin asked his leader, Ryan.

"Because she wasn't alone, and she was talking to the bitch of a mother." Ryan snarled out.

"We need to wait for her to be alone, then we can grab her and get out of here before they come after us?" Justin asked a little confused.

"No we grab her, get that mate of hers to come alone, kill him, and then we go back home where I challenge Arthur for Alpha." Ryan said a bit exasperated with Justin who in his opinion was just too stupid sometimes but the kid was one of the strongest Were's he'd ever met.

"What are you going to do with the pup she's carrying?" Justin asked uncertain how far Ryan was going to go with his plan.

"I'll get rid of it." Ryan gritted out, losing his patience.

"But Ryan-" Justin didn't sign on for killing babies.

"Justin go check out the perimeter alright?" Ryan barked out an order.

"Fine." Justin left in a hurry, Ryan wasn't acting like the boy he grew up with anymore and that scared him.

"You really going to kill a newborn?" Freddie asked feeling a bit like Justin on the subject.

"Who said anything about it being born?" Ryan laughed manically and the rest of the guys laughed along with their leader.

"I still want that little human red head." Greg said after the laughter subsided, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Maybe we'll have time to grab her too." Ryan winked at his second in command.

"How long do you think it's going to be before they locate us?" Freddie switched subjects.

"We've got a few days, until then we focus on their weaknesses. When they come we'll be ready, and we'll tear that pack of bitten bitches apart." Ryan hated any Were that wasn't born one, Ophelia's pack was fully of pretenders, they weren't true Were's.

"So he must have over heard you talking to Arthur about it?" Ophelia repeated what her mother said to make sure she heard right.

"Yes. I don't see how else he would have figured it out. No one else in the pack knew." Lexi was glad her daughter was no longer seething with anger toward her.

"Alright, well I have to go." Ophelia hung up before her mom had a chance to say good bye. She didn't hate her mom, she never could, but was still pissed off.

After explaining everything to Derek he seemed to understand a few things better as well. For one it explained why he hadn't been able to control himself that first night. But it also told him that Ryan wasn't going to just leave. Peter agreed that Ryan was far too gone for reason. Derek had only one option, kill Ryan and any of his friends that got in his way. That punk was not going to lay a hand on his mate ever again.

**I this was a little shorter then usual, but I struggled a little and I really wanted to get this out tonight. More reviews do make me feel more like writing so review away my lovelies! **

**Next Chapter: Isaac and Boyd buttheads even more so, & Ryan's gang has a run in with one of Derek's pack members (not Ophelia). **


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry this is a bit late! Enjoy!**

"I know Derek doesn't want us going anywhere alone but really? You?" Erica looked at Stiles before rolling her eyes.

"Yes me. As long as they're not carrying any car parts I think I'll be just fine." He mumbled.

"Oh my God that was like two years ago!" She huffed in annoyance.

"You threw me in a dumpster." Stiles leveled a glared at her.

"Derek wanted you out of the way, he didn't say how. I got creative." Erica gave him a smirk.

"That wasn't creative. That was bitchy." Stiles shook his head.

"Whatever can you just hurry up, I feel like I'm in Driving Miss Daisy." She mumbled back.

"Let's hope this car ride has the same ending, with you not being so mean." Stiles grumbled back until an idea struck him, "I do wish however that I had Morgan Freeman's voice. Could you imagine? If I was him I'd never stop talking."

"You never stop talking as it is." Erica couldn't stop the smile growing on her face as she listened to Stiles trying to mimic Morgan Freeman though.

Over the past year Erica had tried to lay to rest as feelings she ever had for the adderall addicted boy. As angry as she was about his pining over Lydia, calling him pathetic and stupid too many times to count, she couldn't help herself. She had fallen for him in the seventh grade and not only did he sit with her at lunch but he gave her half his sandwich even though she told him she wasn't hungry. Stiles had a big heart, the boy was full of kindness, but he'd never see her as anything more than a pack sister. Even after admitting her crush on him last year, he still didn't take notice. Stiles did however rush her to Derek and hold her head in his lap as she healed, to this day she still though he'd make an excellent Batman. If only he could be hers.

All thoughts and Stiles attempts at mimicry stopped however when another car hit the drivers-side, knocking them off the road. During impact, Stiles was rendered unconscious and Erica was as well after cracking passenger window with her head.

"Come on! Hurry up before someone sees!" Ryan urged as Justin and Greg pulled both bodies from the wrecked car and laid them in the back of their van before speeding off.

When Erica first tried opening her eyes the light was far too bright and everything was fuzzy. What happened? Wait, where's Stiles? "Stiles?" She called out once or twice.

"Shhh. You're alright." A voice attempted to sooth her but it was unfamiliar, so was the speakers scent.

Bolting up right Erica scanned the brightly lit room she was in and counted three unknown werewolves, and two more where in another room, a room that Stiles scent was coming from. A low growl emitted from her throat as her eyes turned an amber color. If they wanted a brawl, she'd give them one hell of a fight.

"Easy there, Erica. We mean no harm. My name is Ryan that's Justin over there and this is Greg. I think it's safe to assume you know who we are?" Ryan had his hands up, showing he was in no way a threat.

"What do you want and where's Stiles?" She growled out not believing them for a second.

"Just to talk, and the human is safe in the other room with two of my other guys watching over him." Ryan answered taking a seat in the chair opposite of her.

"You hit us." She responded in a raspy voice.

"It was the only way, unfortunately. Please sit down." He gestured to the chair behind her.

Eyeing each guy a few times she slowly sat. At least this would give her a minute or two to think of a plan to get her and Stiles the hell out of this place and home. Surely their absence was noted by now and the rest of the pack was out looking for them. They pick up their scents soon enough, then these assholes would have to face the wrath of her pack, of her Alpha.

"Well, I guess I'll get right too it. From what we've managed to overhear it seems like Ophelia's come out of nowhere and stolen your place in the pack." Ryan spoke up catching her attention.

"Excuse me?" How the hell did they know this and what did he mean by overhear?" She wondered.

"It's not right really, but Derek will never let you challenge her. You'll be suck as a beta for the rest of your life." Greg spoke up from behind Ryan, arms crossed casually over his chest.

"If you help us out though, we could help you." Ryan said.

"Help you?" She questioned shocked.

"Ophelia doesn't belong here, with this pack. She needs to come back home with us. If you could help us with that by a way of handing her over, I promise there will be no bloodshed. We will leave your pack in peace." Ryan reasoned.

"You're asking me to betray my Alpha, my pack." Erica looked at them all in turn, disgusted.

"None of them have to know you helped us. No one will ever know but us." Ryan leaned forward conspiratorially.

"And if I say no?" Erica crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Then we'll just have to take her by force and I can promise you people will die. Do you want the rest of your pack to die for some bitch you don't even like?" Ryan let the question sit for a minute before speaking up again. "If you make the right choice, you'll be on that lacrosse field tomorrow night at eleven."

"How do you know she'll even go for it?" Justin asked as they drove away.

"If she's as desperate and pathetic as I think she is, she'll take the deal." Ryan said pure confidence in his voice.

Erica was silent, and stunned as a black bag was put over her head and she and Stiles were dragged back into the van and driven to the edge of the woods. As soon as she could no longer hear the sound of the van she pulled off the bag and crawled over to Stiles who was still out.

"Stiles. Stiles come on wake up. I know you can hear me, come on say something stupid. Please." She shook him a bit, even smacked him across the face, before throwing him over her shoulder and running to the house.

"Derek! Boyd! Someone call Deaton now!" She yelled out as the house finally came into site.

"Erica what happened? We were about to go looking for you!" Boyd yelled as he met her half way to the door and carefully took Stiles from her.

"Deaton's on his way. Boyd, bring Stiles up to his room." Peter said following Boyd up the stairs.

"Erica what happened?" Derek asked looking her over, she seemed fine.

"We were driving, and talking, and this car came out of nowhere-" She paused deciding whether or not to tell everyone about Ryan and his offer.

"And?" Derek questioned.

"And it hit Stiles side of the jeep and knocked us off the road." She swallowed thickly.

"What about the other driver? What happened to them?" Alison asked anxiously as Scott had already raced up the stairs after Peter to be with his best friend.

"Erica, please tell me you didn't lose control and attack them." Isaac stepped forward and put a gentle hand on her arm, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"No, I-" she struggled with the words, could she really lie to them all and hand Ophelia over to that psycho?

"You what?" Derek asked impatiently eyes turning red, Ophelia appeared at his side and put a calming hand on him, Derek's steely blue eyes came back.

"Erica, it's okay, you can tell us anything." Ophelia spoke up, with motherly gentleness pouring from her eyes.

"It was Ryan and his followers." She blurted out looking at the floor, "They must have taken us out while we were both passed out 'cause the next thing I remember was waking up at their place." Looking up half the pack was worried, the other half fuming.

"What did they want?" Derek growled out.

"They wanted me to help them, to basically hand Ophelia over to them on a silver platter." She mumbled out feeling ashamed for almost not telling them.

"And you didn't say that in the first place because what you had to think it over?" Isaac asked furious.

"Isaac!" Lydia scolded him.

"Jesus Erica, I know Ophelia's not your favorite person but you seriously considered handing her over to those psychos?" Isaac started stepping toward her but ran into Boyd's chest.

"Isaac leave her alone." Boyd growled out.

"She was this close to betraying out pack!" He held his fingers an inch apart, for emphasis, and his eyes glowing amber.

"So if she get punished it's by Derek, not you. I'm sick of you always going after her! She's our pack sister you used to get along just fine!" Boyd shouted pushing Isaac back a little.

"Until she tried attacking our pack mom!" Isaac yelled back.

"Enough." Ophelia stepped in between the boy betas who where huffing and puffing away ready for a fight. "You are brothers and as such you will stop this incessant fighting!" She demanded looking at each with electric blue eyes.

"But he-" Isaac started.

"I said enough." Ophelia snapped. "Isaac I know you want to protect me, but I don't need protecting from pack members. You want someone to go after? I've got five names in my head of guys you can rip apart all you want. Boyd, Erica is a big girl and as far as stopping Isaac that is not your call to make. I know you want to protect her as well, but there are other ways you can do that then fighting with Isaac." She was stern with them, acting every bit the disappointed mother.

Both boys reluctantly nodded and joined Erica in looking at the floor, ashamed of their actions. Ophelia was right, they were brothers, best friends, and they shouldn't be fighting with each other or within their pack. The apologized to each other quietly until Ophelia was satisfied.

Derek was more than impressed with Ophelia she'd stepped right in as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Pride swelled in his chest, she would make an excellent Alpha female, and even more importantly, an excellent mother. Turning his attention back to Erica however he needed to know what exactly Ryan had offered and asked of her. The fact that she had briefly thought of the offer not only worried him but it pissed him off to no end. She had thoroughly disappointed him.

After learning everything and having a long conversation with the entire pack about loyalty Derek still felt a bit angry.

"I'm ashamed for even thinking it over, can you forgive me?" She asked Derek, Ophelia, and the rest of the pack.

"You'll need to earn that." Derek said roughly.

Erica nodded, "I'm going to go check on Stiles." She rushed up the stairs.

Deaton was just closing Stiles door when she got upstairs. Apparently he had a concussion and a few broken ribs but nothing too dangerous, and he should be waking up any minute. She was grateful for Deaton, and the way he helped Stiles, bringing him to the hospital would have been so much worse. Going into his room Erica noticed how peaceful Stiles looked when he was out.

"Stiles," she started with a shaky voice, "I'm sorry." Sitting on the edge of his bed, she held his hand in her own and leaned forward nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"Pretty sure Jessica Tandy never nuzzled Morgan Freeman. Of course I've never seen the unedited version." Stiles spoke up his throat dry and burning.

"Stiles." Erica jerked up and looked at him worried but happy.

"Water?" He asked before Erica helped him take a few sips from a water bottle.

"I was worried about you." She said after an awkwardly quiet moment.

"Don't worry your chuffer isn't going anywhere." He joked before opening his eyes wide, "Wait, where's my baby? What happened to her?" He tried moving with proved to be a mistake.

"The Jeep is fine. I believe she's been through worse." Erica assured him as she pushed him back down in the bed. "Scott went to go get her, she's in safe hands."

"Thank God." Stiles let out sigh of relief, causing Erica to laugh.

That night, the pack separated and went to their rooms rather early. Each one had a lot weighing on their minds; mostly what would they do about Ryan.

Derek and Ophelia where getting ready for bed when he spoke up, "You were incredible earlier, with Isaac and Boyd."

"Just did what I needed to do." She brushed it off.

"Come here." Derek sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned for her.

"What?" She asked curious, standing between his legs.

"Shhh." He shushed her before pulling her closer with a hand on each of her hips and lifting her tank top.

"Derek-" She went to pull it down, a bit confused but stopped when he did something incredible.

Derek had wanted to do this since they first saw and heard their baby at Dr. Deaton's but they didn't have the time. Pressing his ear up against she still flat womb he listened intently for a moment. He could hear their baby's heartbeat, the quick little thumping; Derek knew he could listen to that for the rest of his life.

"I can hear it, Ophelia. I can hear our baby." Derek said looking up at her teary eyes before quickly putting his ear back against her.

Ophelia didn't know what to say, so she wrapped her arms around Derek's head, holding him close, and put her nose into his hair unkempt, breathing in his scent. All the crazy and bad things that had happened and were happening faded away as Ophelia and Derek were in their own world were only they and their unborn child existed.

**I know I've done quite a bit from Erica's POV but it's just an interesting dynamic between her and Ophelia, which there wasn't all that much of Derek and Ophelia in this one, don't worry there will be in the next one! Reivew away! **

**Next Chapter: Who does Ryan meet on the field at 11, a Derek flashback, & Erica takes care of Stiles. **


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning when Derek woke up he found Ophelia perched on the bed next to him, staring at him with a starry eyed expression on her face. Apparently she had been waiting for him to wake up.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked sitting up.

"Look!" She turned on the bed giving him a side view, gesturing to the tiny little bump that had seemingly started to form overnight in between her hips.

Derek stared at the little bump in awe. His mate was starting to show. Just further proof of their pup growing inside of her, his chest swelled up with pride. Pulling her to him he planted soft kisses on her face and lovingly nuzzled her. Every little giggled and squeal out of Ophelia's mouth was music to his ears. This past week she'd been upset, and moody, and Derek hated that he was limited in what he could do for her. His wolf growled at him in dissatisfaction several times, giving a mate space was like torture. What he wouldn't give to have that first week back when it was just the two of them and nothing was wrong.

"Derek? Ophelia?" The moment was ruined as Peter knocked on the door and asked after them urgently.

"What is it?" Derek growled out annoyed.

"Chris is here, they may have found out where Ryan and his group are staying." Peter responded quickly.

Sharing a look, the mates nodded solemnly before pulling apart and getting dressed as fast as they could.

"Where are they?" Derek demanded before he even reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Allison told me about what happened last night, I'm glad Stiles is okay." Chris said paying respect to the pack.

"Thanks." Ophelia said with a kind smile.

"Yeah alright, where are they?" Derek demanded again, this time his eyes flashing red as he grew more impatient.

"We've been patrolling all week and getting tips from the Sheriff. They seem to be in the South end near the highway, and just straddling your borderline. Here," Chris pulled out a map of Beacon Hills and showed the area he had highlighted, "there are five abandoned buildings out there, two of which have been called on for noise and suspicious activity in the past few days."

Derek sat down and studied the map closely, "Have you checked either of them out?"

"We did, but not closely." Derek flashed Chris a glare, "Derek if we got too close they'd know not only that you found them, but that you have hunter friends. If that got out we could both find ourselves in a much bigger mess." Chris reasoned and they all knew he was right.

"Well which place do you think it might be from your _long distance_ looking?" Derek more or less asked in a gruff voice.

"That's the thing, it looks they've been in both. _A lot_." Chris said.

"They're using both places?" Peter spoke up, "Are you sure?"

"Well we can't scent the place like you can but yeah that's what it looked like." Chris answered, he still didn't like Peter. The guy did kill his sister after all, even if she was, in the end, completely out of her damn mind.

"Derek you know what they're doing right?" Peter stepped in front of Derek and looked down at him with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Fourteen Years Ago…

A ten year old Derek with floppy black hair stood in front of his cousins and sister. They were in the middle of a game of hide and seek with their ever silly Uncle Peter. It wasn't really a game of hide and seek though; it was a game to hone their skills as werewolves.

Taking charge as he usually did when they were giving these sorts of challenges Derek found his little pack of young Weres were at an impasse. Peter's scent was coming from two different places the cave and large hollowed out tree. Both seemed as though they could be housing the man, but which one?

"I think he's in the cave, he couldn't fit in the tree." Derek's ten year old cousin and best friend Jimmy declared, shaking his curly light brown hair.

"He can too! I've seen him do it before!" Jimmy's seven year old sister Maya shouted.

"Maya, shhh!" Laura, Derek's older sister (only by two years) quieted the little girl, least Peter hear them. "I think we should split up into two groups and check out both places." Laura offered.

"It's never smart to break up the pack when we don't know what we're headed into." Derek reminded her of what their father had told them before they left the house.

"Derek he's in one of two places and whoever finds him can holler out and then everyone else will come running." She reasoned putting both hands on her hips.

"Laura!" He tried getting her attention as she was already dividing the group into two, something in the pit of his stomach told him this was a bad decision.

"Derek your team can take the tree, mine will take the cave." Laura pulled her dark brown hair back and into a pony tail before taking off with half the pack.

"Laura!" Derek half shouted after her, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Come on Derek," Jimmy pulled Derek with him as they headed over to the stump.

Carefully the group of little one's inched closer and closer, noses sniffing wildly, eyes wide open, their ears listening for the slightest sound. On Derek's nod they rushed the tree, but no one was there. For a second they all looked around half confused half relieved, until Derek perked up and ran off toward the cave.

"Gotcha!" Peter yelled victoriously as he grabbed Derek and Jimmy after dropping down from a tree.

"Uncle Peter! Put us down!" Derek whined squirming in his Uncle's tight grip.

"Okay everyone you can come out now." He hollered, watching Laura and her half of the pack come out of the cave pouting.

"What happened?" Derek asked his Uncle, eager to know what went wrong, and to prove that he was indeed right.

"Well I left a note in the cave telling them it was a trap so they had to stay and they couldn't call out, and as you guys rushed to help, I was waiting up in the tree the entire time. My scent is all over the place so you guys couldn't tell I was up there." Peter explained to the kids, and then went on about how going into a place you know nothing about divided is never a good plan, a pack is stronger together.

A little while later, when everyone else was headed home for the night Derek caught up with Peter before he could leave. There were things he needed to know.

"Peter, I had a bad feeling earlier, when we were practicing. I just had a feeling that we should stay away and figure something else out." Derek admitted.

"Always trust your instincts. The reason you have them is to stay alive so when they tell you something like that you trust them and only them." Peter said seriously he squatted down to Derek's level.

"Okay." Derek answered solemnly.

"Hey let's see that smile." Peter tickled his nephew until he cracked up; sometimes the kid was just too serious.

"Hey I have one more question," Derek said before Peter got in his car.

"What?"

"Why am I the only one with blue eyes when I shift? Everyone else's turn amber colored." Derek had noticed this for a while but his parents kept telling him that he was too young to understand.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Peter shouted as the engine of his car roared to life and he took off down the dirt road.

"It's a trap." Derek whispered at first still trying to shake off the memories.

"A trap?" Ophelia questioned.

"They'll lay their scents down in two places, forcing a pack to split up trapping one half and attacking the others once they realize that the other half of the pack is in danger. With the pack in half we're not as strong and they have a better chance of getting what they want." Derek explained wrapping a possessive arm around Ophelia.

"Then we won't fall for it." She assured him.

"Okay so where are they?" Chris asked.

"They're around the area no doubt, but we'd need someone with a good sense of smell in order to tell where they really are and we couldn't do that unless we were ready to fight, which we aren't because we still don't know everything they've got planned." Derek let out a frustrated growl.

"Erica could still meet them at the field." Peter offered. "She could tell them she'll do it, and they'd let her know what was going down, if they're as stupid as I think they are."

"No. No way. If they found out she was lying they'd rip her apart, which she's not the best liar anyways so the answer's no." Derek said definitively.

Last night Erica had chosen the pack, and it's not the he doubted she wouldn't next time, but he was not about to throw her into the lion's den. She was better off staying at the house and laying low for awhile. Peter had the right idea though someone could certainly meet Ryan on that field at 11, and someone would.

Erica had sat with Stiles all through the night, not leaving his side for a second. She listened all night to the steady beating of his heart; it was the only thing keeping her from breaking down. Sure she put on the bitch act but really she was still the insecure teenage epileptic girl.

"Erica? What time is it?" Stiles woke up and sleepily asked her.

"Hey, it's eight am. Are you thirsty, in pain, hungry? Anything I can do?" She asked him in return, needing him to need her.

"Your being super nice…how badly is my jeep banged up?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not that bad, Derek and Jackson are going to fix it later today, and I am always nice." She crossed her arms.

"Unless you're wielding car parts maybe…"He joked and they both laughed until he winced at the pain in side. "You'd think by now I'd be used to this kind of thing." He mock laughed trying to sit up.

"Hey take it easy," she helped him, "you need to get better, and fast too."

"We aren't all super healing werewolves." Stiles swallowed hard, Erica was all up in his personal space.

"Well, give me your hand." Erica laid out hers waiting for his, rolling her eyes when he looked at her suspiciously, "I'm not going to bite I promise." She put her other hand up swearing.

Putting his less injured hand into hers, Stiles stayed still and waited, wondering what she was up too. As she closed her big green eyes Stiles could tell she was focusing hard, but on what? Then he felt it, slowly at first, and then all at once all the pain he felt had dissolved. His mouth hung open a little as he realized she was willingly taking on his pain, taking it away from him. But this had nothing to do with guilt, it was something different he could tell when she opened her eyes again but refused to let go of his hand in an attempt to manage his pain.

"Erica you don't have too." He whispered to her in his still dark room.

"I want too." She smiled at him, not devilishly like usually but a shy corner smile.

"Have you been here all night?" He asked the thought just occurring to him.

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay, and if you needed anything I was right there." She answered him her voice almost sounding nervous.

"Thanks." Stiles, who usually has something to say all the time, didn't know what to say, all of a sudden it was two years ago and he was trying to form a sentence around Lydia, but it was Erica now.

"Happy to help." She said a glow filling her entirely, feeling proud and content that she could help her mate.

Wait, mate? When did Stiles become her mate? Erica sat there quietly contemplating this as Stiles slowly fell back asleep, pain free. Looking at the guy laying next to her se realized it was always Stiles.

Later that night Ryan was surprised by who he met on the field behind Beacon Hills High school. "I was wondering if you got my message."

"I'm going to warn you just this once," Derek was shifted eyes blood red and glowing, "get the hell out of my territory and stay the fuck away from my mate and my pack."

"What's stopping you now?" Ryan asked seriously as he stepped closer.

"You don't want to poke this bear." Derek growled.

"See that's where you're wrong. I'd love to watch you bleed out." Derek just stared at Ryan, "That's right, gotta kill and Alpha to become an Alpha." Ryan started laughing as he turned his back on the Alpha a sigh on complete disrespect. "Oh by the way say hi to Ophelia for me, can't wait to get in that."

Derek lunged forward but luckily Peter and Boyd had already come running out on the field and hand firm grips on both of Derek's arms.

"The Code Derek remember. You give the formal warning, they have 24 hours to leave and if they don't you can kill them without any repercussions." Peter reminded him, while struggling to hold him back.

**So I hope ya'll like that. I know it wasn't very long but I wanted to get it up and on here for ya! More reviews encourage me to write and post faster!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is late and not that long. The next one will be much longer however! Enjoy!**

Ophelia and Derek were relatively silent as they drove to Dr. Deaton's for Ophelia's check up. She was entering her fifth week and all the hopes she had of skipping over the morning sickness portion of pregnancy had been dashed when she smelt Peter making oatmeal this morning. Derek had been mid sentence when she flew from the kitchen to the bathroom in two seconds flat. Trying to be a good and attentive mate Derek joined her shortly after and offered to hold her hair, but Ophelia didn't want him touching her. At all.

"Hello Ophelia, how are you feeling this morning?" Dr. Deaton asked as he joined them in the room.

"Throwing up is not a favorite past time of mine." She answered with a sarcastic smile.

"Well luckily they have pills, suckers, and teas that you can take for morning sickness." Deaton replied with a knowing smile. "Other than that how are you feeling? Any fatigue, or headaches?"

"I'm a little more tired, but not much and no headaches." She sighed.

"Well good. Shall we check on your baby's progress?" Deaton motioned for her to lie back on the table as he pulled the Ultrasound machine out.

Laying down Ophelia jumped at the coolness of the gel on her slightly protruding womb. Everyone focused on the screen silently, the expecting parents both giving a sigh of relief at the sound of their baby's rapid heartbeat. The image on the screen was no bigger than the size of a raspberry but Deaton informed them that their baby was measuring perfectly.

After the appointment nothing could wipe the grin off Derek's face. They're baby was perfectly healthy and so was his mate. Eventually the silly grinning got to Ophelia as she started to smile as well. She wasn't happy about the throwing up it was the one thing in life she hated more than Ryan but she couldn't blame Derek for it. Well technically she could blame Derek he was the one who mounted her relentlessly that first week.

Once home they put the new picture in a photo frame and put it on the fireplace mantle next to the first one. Derek then set to work on fixing the broking railing on the back porch; it had sat ruined after Ophelia and Erica's backyard throw down the past weekend. He was still a bit pissed off about the whole thing, but Ophelia had convinced him to drop it. She could handle it.

Ophelia headed upstairs to check on a healing Stiles but she was a bit confused when she heard a second heartbeat in his room. A familiar smell kept her from charging in the room shifted however. Quietly opening the door she saw Erica curled up next to Stiles' side holding his hand gently in hers. Both of her younger pack members were out cold. Looking fondly at the two young ones, Ophelia felt hard tugs on her heart strings. Erica wasn't all bad clearly she cared deeply about her other pack members. She understood that she had come into this pack unexpectedly, and Erica had felt like an Alpha female but her coming into the situation proved that she wasn't and probably never would be. It wasn't just about Derek, although she'd heard of packs being ripped apart over less, she could feel now that it went deeper than that.

After school the rest of the pack showed up along with Chris and Melissa, Ophelia and Derek's baby bliss was ruined as they were now waiting to hear that Ryan had not left and they would be heading into a war. The pack fawned over the sonogram picture for a while and then Ophelia but eventually they all sat waiting…

"Stiles where's your dad?" Boyd asked, the man had called over two hours ago saying he would be their shortly.

"No idea, he might have gotten caught up with something though. He is the Sheriff." Stiles answered a bit nervously from his spot on the couch, Erica was sitting on the arm of the couch next to him.

"He'll be here soon. I'm sure." Erica assured him as she rubbed his sore shoulders carefully.

No sooner had the words left her mouth then the Sheriff had come driving up the dirt road. He was still dressed up in uniform and wearing an extremely unhappy and distraught face. Entering the house he let out a defeated sigh and shook his head. This was not good the general feeling in the room was anxious and worried.

"A young girl, 16 years old, was found mauled in the park about two hours ago. It looked to be like a 'Mountain Lion' he explained." It was Ryan and his pack. "She's in intensive care, surgery went well and thank God she's doing well now." The Sheriff finished running his hand through his hair a few times.

"They attacked a human." Peter spoke solemnly.

"Oh my god!" Melissa exclaimed, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Lydia-" Derek started.

"I'll go to the hospital with Melissa and find out what she saw when she wakes up. John can you make sure your deputy lets me in the room?" Lydia addressed the Sheriff; she was the only one in the pack that ever called him by his first name.

"Of course." He nodded, crouching in front of him son and checking him out to make sure he was okay.

"Jackson and Peter will accompany you." Derek said, Jackson would naturally go but he felt it was better to have Peter there as well just in case Ryan's pack tried anything at the hospital.

"What are we going to do if she did see something?" Scott asked, they remembered when they tried convincing Lydia it had been a Mountain Lion that attacked her and Jackson forever ago, that had been a big mistake.

"If she did, she'll need to be protected." Boyd pointed out.

"Are you going to give her the option of the bite? To join the pack?" Isaac asked curiously.

"Turning another teenage girl? Haven't we learned our lesson with Erica?" Jackson joked.

"Quiet!" Derek shouted as everyone began voicing their opinions at once. "First we have to find out if she saw anything important. Then and only then will there be any discussion on possibly turning her."

"Well Ryan's made his move." Peter pointed out.

"Now it's our turn." Derek replied his Alpha eye glowing blood red.

"What are you going to do?" Ophelia asked her mate crossing the room and sitting in his lap.

"Sheriff how many people live around those abandoned warehouses?" Derek asked an evil glint in his eye.

"No one for a good mile why?" Sheriff Stilinski asked unsure if he wanted to hear what Derek had to say.

"Those old warehouses are really unsafe." Derek stated.

"Extremely." Peter agreed catching on.

"Pipes have been known to burst unexpectedly in those types of places all the time." Derek reasoned.

"The smallest whole in a pipe can cause a gas leak, after that all you need to do it wait a bit and light a match." Lydia pointed out.

"Of course if someone broke a pipe in half…" Derek suggested.

"Well then screw the wait, all you'd need is a match." Lydia replied.

"You're going to blow up a warehouse? But which one? We don't know where they're located." Scott asked more than a little confused.

"No I'm blowing up both warehouses and they might not be in either one but they'll get the message." Derek said.

"What's the message exactly?" Isaac asked.

"That they've started something that none of them will make it out alive." Derek answered darkly.

"It'd be a stronger message if we could somehow trap one of them inside one of the buildings." Ophelia offered up and everyone looked at her a bit surprised. "What? I'd never go after them for what they try to do to me, I can handle it. But they went after a defenseless human girl. All bets are off." She explained her reasoning.

"I love you." Derek said holding her face close to his, it was the first time in a long time he'd said it and truly meant it.

"I love you too." Ophelia said eyes wide and close to tears, it was the first time he'd said that to her.

**Shit is going down! Let me know what you think! Should the poor girl in the hospital become a new pack member? Or maybe an enemy? Should one of Ryan's followers burn? Let me know what you think! Reviews inspire me to write! **

**Next Chapter: Some pyrotechnics, an awkward hosptial visit, a declaration, & someone gets in trouble defending Ophelia.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So it's a little early, and it's a lot longer! Enjoy! **

Plans had been made. Official plans that made Melissa and the Sheriff cringe. These were not the sort of plans they imagined their sons making at the age of 18, college maybe but not killing other Werewolves. Of course ever since they both found out about the existence of Werewolves everything went out the window. The one thing they were thankful for was that their boys were not alone, they had a pack. As odd as it sounded at first they were eventually grateful.

However the very idea of subjecting other people to this world was somewhat sickening and now there was a young girl, unconscious and badly hurt in the hospital, and depending on what she saw her whole life could be turned upside down. But they had no other choice. They couldn't risk her getting hurt or even worse killed, nor could they let her reveal the existence of Werewolves. That would be horrendous.

So Tuesday morning Lydia accompanied by Jackson and Peter went to the Hospital. Finding Melissa they group silently headed down the hallway until the deputy was in sight, the guys hanged back and Lydia started up the waterworks looking like a distraught friend. Lydia's acting skills always surprised Melissa, the girl was damn good. The deputy, having already been told Lydia Martin was allowed in the room gave the women no troubles and even opened the door for them.

While Lydia dried her eyes, Melissa checked the girl's vitals which were doing great. She gave Lydia a nod and left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Lydia approached the girl as if they were best friends.

"You're Lydia Martin. You're an uber popular senior, what are you doing here?" The girl asked sitting up shocked.

"To check on you, Raven, of course." She flashed the girl an award winning smile.

"Okay, well I guess I'm doing alright." She answered unsure.

"Good, now I have few questions for you about what happened to you last night-"

"Last night?" She cut Lydia off even more confused.

"Yes, now what do you remember?" Lydia asked sweetly.

"It was really dark, I didn't see the guy." She replied in a rehearsed but shaky voice.

"Don't lie to me. Now I'm going to ask one more time, what did you see?" Lydia cut to the quick; she didn't need super hearing to tell the girl was lying.

Raven was scared, confused, and definitely had no idea what to say. She had a feeling that Lydia knew what she saw last night but that wasn't possible. What she saw wasn't possible. None of it could be real, could it?

"Okay listen closely, I know what you probably saw. It was very real. You have a few choices, you can A. Forget this whole thing, move on and never say a word about any of this to anyone, B. Talk to me now and understand there is more out there then you will ever know but never talk to anyone else about this and return to your normal life, C. Join me and my friends, and get a whole new life, never to return to the one had before this, or D. Well D actually depends on which option you chose." She smiled, after her blunt impatient monologue.

"He was a monster." Raven admitted in a whisper, looking up at Lydia with tears in her eyes.

"A monster indeed." Lydia sat on her bed and held her hand, than motioning for her to continue.

"I always walk through the park on my way home from work, last night was no different but in my gut I knew something was wrong the minute I saw that guy walking towards me. As he got closer, it was like his eyes changed color they were a bright yellow, I took off running but he tackled me to the ground and when I looked up his face was hairy, and he had long teeth, and claws. I couldn't scream, but I tried to get away. He started scratching at me, and then he stabbed me in the stomach. I thought I was going to die." Raven finished her tale sniffling back her tears.

"You're okay now." Lydia told her soothingly, rubbing her hand.

"What was he?" Raven asked in a shaky voice.

"Nothing will ever be the same once you know." Lydia warned her.

"I need to know." She whispered out.

"A Werewolf." Lydia replied quietly.

"What do you think she'll decide?" Jackson asked Lydia as they drove back to the Hale house.

"I'm confident she'll leave her old life behind and join us." Lydia told the guys.

"I doubt she's going to leave everything she knows to become a part of something she doesn't understand," Peter voiced a reasonable opinion.

"She knows now though that other things are out there, if nothing else her curiosity will get the best of her." Lydia remarked.

"Ah, but curiosity killed the cat." Peter said looking in the rearview mirror at Lydia.

"You forget Peter, along with everyone else, that curiosity also brought the cat back to life." Lydia crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Jackson spoke up again in the passenger seat. "But we should head to city hall and pick up those blue prints."

"We'll also need to stop at the hardware store and the pharmacy. I'll need to pick up a few more things." Lydia smiled deviously at the men through the mirror.

"Thank God you're immune." Peter mumbled to himself smiling, and Thank God she was on their side too!

"Isaac, Boyd, I want you two to make yourselves visible around the warehouses, act like you're checking them out. It'll grab the attention of Ryan and his gang." Derek refused to call them a pack; they were nothing of the sort, just a bunch of teenaged beta's running loose.

"We'll have to time this perfectly so neither of them are at the risk of getting injured." Ophelia wrung her hands nervously.

"Don't worry, we can handle this." Boyd reassured Ophelia.

"I just don't want either of you getting hurt." She felt like a mother watching her children engage in dangerous activities.

"They won't but if they do get a little burned, they'll heal." Derek put an arm over her shoulders and pulled her in close.

"I just wish there was more I could do. Ryan and them are only here because of me and everyone else is putting their lives on the line." Ophelia's original pack never had any big fights or territorial disputes, adult pack members ran the borders at night and never ran into any trouble.

"You're my mate, part of this pack and a pack protects it's members at all costs. They want to protect you." Derek told her while holding onto her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Ophelia, you've become like a mother to everyone in this pack, especially me, and there's nothing we wouldn't do to keep you safe. Just like I know you'd do anything to keep us safe if the tables were turned." Isaac said, staring at her with his big blue eyes.

"I know. You guys are right." Ophelia knew they were right so she snuggled into Derek and put a protective hand over her slight baby bump.

Scott sat in Stiles jeep outside of Allison's house, waiting for her to get what she needed from her father. Stiles was still somewhat out of commission so he'd given Scott the keys to his baby, though not that willingly. Oddly enough it was Erica that convinced Stiles to let Scott use his jeep. Those two had almost never gotten along before, but ever since the accident Erica was never more than an arm's length away and Stiles couldn't keep his eyes off of her…it was like they liked each other…like liked. Scott's thought's were interrupted however when Allison opened the passenger side door. A quick kiss and thumbs up let him know they had what they needed.

"Have you noticed anything different about Stiles lately?" Scott asked his beloved girl friend, after finding his thoughts back on his best friend.

"You mean other than the fact that he's falling in love with Erica?" Allison smiled at Scott.

"Is he? But how and why? Erica's been pretty bossy and vicious to him. I can literally count on one hand the number of times she's done something nice for him. Besides wasn't she pissed over Ophelia being with Derek? I thought she liked him?" Scott said his face twisting up, hard in thought.

"Erica liked Derek but not enough to attack another girl. Ophelia joining just meant Erica was most likely never going to be Alpha female; Derek would never allow her to dominate Ophelia obviously. A person can be mean to those they loves the most, I remember shooting you with an arrow once." Allison gave her man a half smile.

"But that was different." Scott argued weakly.

"It may have been worse because I knew I loved you but I found out you were a werewolf and I shot you." Allison laughed at him in disbelief.

"But this is Erica we're talking about, not you. Erica and Stiles! Together!" Scott shouted at her like she didn't grasp the severity of the situation.

"Scott he will always be your best friend. Nothing will change that, being with me didn't make you less of a friend to him did it?" Allison pointed out.

"Yeah." Scott mumbled, truth was he wasn't the greatest of friends to Stiles when Allison came along and he worried Erica would force Stiles to pull away from him.

"Hey," Allison grabbed his hand and held it to her lips, "you want Stiles to be happy right?"

"Of course." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Erica might be his mate, and if she is you'll have to accept it." She leaned over and brushed the hair out of his face.  
"His mate?" Scott uttered in disbelief.

"Not everyone knows right away, but when you know, you _know_." Allison reminded him what Peter had said to them both when they were separated last year.

"You're right." Scott gave her a small smiled and pulled her hand to his lips.

"Should I grab the next season of Dr. Who? Maybe run downstairs and get you something to eat?" Erica offered getting up and running a hand through her thick curly blond hair.

"You don't have to I can get that stuff perfectly fine on my own." Stiles replied getting up and trying hard not to wince, but damn broken ribs hurt like a bitch!

"I know, but I want too." Erica said looking anywhere but Stiles face, her inner wolf whining.

"Erica what's going on? Why are you..?" Stiles asked letting his sentence trail off, she'd been doing a lot of weird things lately.

"I don't know!" She shook her head, frustrated.

"I think you do." Stiles stood in front of her now.

"I just…feel bad." She lied, still not looking him in the eyes.

"Erica?" Stiles was confused, before him was not the independent fierce werewolf Erica, but the shy nervous human Erica.

"I think…I think I love you." She whispered out so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

"Oh." Was all Stiles could say, looking around the room, well that wasn't what he expected.

"I feel like you're my mate but you obviously don't feel the same way!" Erica ran out of the room before the tears could even form.

Stiles stood in his room alone and stunned. What the hell just happened? Something was different between them ever since the accident, that much was obvious, but never once did he think Erica was in love with him. A girl was in love with him. A girl was in love with Stiles Stilinski. A beautiful girl just told him she was in love with him and all he said was 'Oh'. All he said was 'Oh'! Stiles smacked himself hard in the face. 'Oh' is not the appropriate response when someone tells you they love you. Even he knew that! Wait what did she say before she ran out of here? Something about him being her mate? Was that possible? How on earth would they not know until now? Scott practically jumped Allison the first second he saw her, Jackson and Lydia had been together forever, Derek did jump Ophelia the first moment he saw her. He had made it his job to study all things Werewolf, but this was out of his league.

A painful sensation ripped through Stiles, and it wasn't due to any of his injuries. He was in love with Erica too. All those years he spent pinning over Lydia wasted, he could have been with Erica the entire time. She had mentioned once that she liked him before the bite; they could have been together if he'd have just opened his damn eyes! Well they were open now and there was no way in hell Stiles was about to let that beautiful smart sexy woman go. Puffing out his chest like a real man he ran out his room ignoring the shooting pain in his body and burst into Erica's room down the hall.

"Iloveyoutooandallthatstuffth atmatesfeelforeachother!" He shouted in one breath.

"What?" Erica looked at him shocked, by his words and his dramatic entrance.

"I, Stiles Stilinski, love you, Erica Reyes." He said slowly trying not to pass out.

"What?" Erica was having a hard time processing what just happened, did Stiles just say he loved her?

"I love you! And you know what get ready Cat Woman because you have found your Batman and he might not be a badass Werewolf but he is still a bamf! Batman was after all just a guy who knew how to fight and had loads of money to buy expensive toys, and now I'm rambling…I love you…Cat Woman Erica…yeah…" Stiles just forced noises to stop coming out of his mouth.

"Stiles I don't care if you're a Werewolf or not. Frankly you're incredible just the way you are." Erica smiled and got off her bed.

"Well good. Cause I really don't Derek's mouth on any part of my body…I'd be scared he'd be tempted to just kill me." Stiles said, watching Erica as she walked closer and closer.

"I love you the way you are." Erica repeated herself more quietly this time as their mouths were inches apart.

Tentatively their lips joined in one long innocent kiss that became more passionate as they struggled to breath. Erica's has wrapped around Stiles neck as her eyes fluttered close, this felt so right. Unsure what to do Stiles just let instinct take over and tried not to think, one hand wrapped around her waist the other buried itself in her thick soft golden locks. There was nothing awkward about this kiss; it was just…right and a bit magical.

"Whoa." Stiles breathed as Erica finally pulled away.

"Whoa." She agreed with a laugh that lit up her whole face.

"Why did I not do this sooner?" Stiles thought he said it in his head until Erica answered him.

"I'm not sure but I think we have the rest of our lives to make up for it." She gave him a satisfied smirk.

"I like that plan, I like it a lot." His eyes went wide as Erica pulled him back in for another kiss.

"Pay up." Ophelia said after there was silence upstairs again.

Isaac, Boyd, and Derek all just shook their heads. The two betas pulled out their wallets and handed Ophelia twenty bucks each. Allison and Scott had gotten home just as Stiles had made his grand entrance into Erica's room. Scott had listened a bit in disbelief but all in all he was happy for his best friend. Stiles was finally going to know how Scott felt about Allison.

"So Derek what did you beat Ophelia?" Allison asked a big smile on her face, clearly it wasn't money.

"Yeah Derek what did you beat me?" Ophelia asked teasingly, a smug look on her face.

Derek glared at Allison and felt like hitting himself for not trusting Ophelia's instincts. Clearly no one had been really expecting this to happen expect Ophelia and Allison, and Ophelia was the only one smart enough to make a bet over it. Sulking on the couch for being wrong, Derek wondered what Ophelia could have in mind, he promised her one day where she gets to call all the shots and he can't be a broody controlling Alpha Sourwolf. Apparently she found Stiles little phrase adorable too. Erica better kiss him while she can because he might just have to kill Stiles.

"We're home!" Lydia announced as she opened the front door, "Put the stuff in the dining room please." She directed Peter and Jackson who were holding a few bags.

"About time!" Allison joked getting up to help her.

"Did you get everything?" Derek asked in his way of asking that didn't pose a question but more of a demand.

"Please, I got everything and then some." Lydia replied rolling her eyes.

"Erica, Stiles! Stop sucking face and come downstairs!" Boyd shouted up the staircase, earning a laugh from everyone but the two upstairs.

"They're together now?" Peter asked.

"Yep." Ophelia replied stepping into the dining room.

"Good, thought I was going to have to talk to them like I did Scott and Allison." He responded, apparently he saw this coming too.

"What?" Erica snapped as she dragged Stiles into the dining room with her.

"Oh we thought you might want to know what the hell's going on tonight, if not you can leave." Derek snapped right back.

"Alright here are the blue prints we got." Jackson laid out to sheets of paper each titled with the name of the warehouses.

"The main pipe lines are going to be on the far left side in both buildings." Peter explained pointing to the section on both blueprints.

"I decided we needed a better plan than just lighting a match after someone breaks a pipe, Isaac or Boyd could easily get trapped inside, and we don't want them in their, we want Ryan or one or preferably all of his group to be." Lydia spoke up as she pulled various objects out of the bags.

"Are you making a bomb?" Stiles exclaimed looking over everything on the table.

"Essentially." Lydia shrugged. "Except when the fire department investigates the cause they won't be able to find any evidence of a bomb. It'll look like pipes exploded and someone lit a match."

"You sure you can do that? I mean I've seen you do some impressive shit but...?" Erica asked unsure.

"She can do it." Jackson answered her, his mate was a genius who could honestly do anything she put her mind too.

"How's this going to work?" Derek demanded to know, crossing his arms and staring at everything on the table.

"I was just getting to that," Lydia rolled her eyes, "When you two are running through those places break as many pipes as you can. It'll help the initial sparks grow rapidly." She pointed a manicured nail at Isaac and Boyd. "So I'll have a container of potassium chlorate, which you two will have to drop off in a specific location with visual from the outside. Then I'll make specialized arrows out of aluminum dust and sulfur. Allison you and your father will be given two arrows each, and you'll have to fire it from some distance and hit the container. It'll explode in seconds, by then you two need to be out."She gestured to Isaac and Boyd.

"Any they won't find any traces of this stuff?" Erica asked again.

"Nope, everything isn't burned up in the initial explosion with be burned to bits shortly after by the rest of the fire, now everyone out. I have to get all of this together, Allison you might want to call you dad and start practicing." She smiled at everyone as she forced them all out of the dining room.

"I'd feel better if she wasn't doing this in the house." Peter grumbled he couldn't handle this house being set on fire a second time.

"I know what I'm doing!" Lydia called out she didn't need to be a Werewolf to have super hearing.

"Trust me, I'm not a fan of this either." Derek replied taking deep breaths, trying to remind himself that this was an entirely different situation.

**So what do you think is going to happen? Will this work? Will everyone make it out of this alive? If I get a ton of reviews I might post the next part this weekend! Let me know what you guys are thinking and would like to see happen! **

**Next Chapter: Fire! & some more stuff with Raven**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is more than a few days late but I hope the ending makes up for it! **

The pack was on high alert, once Lydia had started working her scientific magic the plan became very real. Death wasn't a stranger to Beacon Hills; in fact the small town seemed to be surrounded by it. It wasn't as if they'd never killed before, if they hadn't put an end to the Alpha pack who knows what could have happened.

Ophelia was the only one without blood on her hands, and getting one of Ryan's followers to chase them into the warehouse had been her idea. The only thing holding her back from completely breaking down and crying inconsolably over it all was the life growing inside of her. If Ryan got a hold of her Ophelia was sure he'd do the unthinkable. That her baby away. She'd been running and hiding from Ryan for years but not anymore. Now she was the mate of a powerful Alpha, expecting her first pup, and had an amazing pack. Ryan was not going to take that all away from her. She'd rather die.

At one in the morning Lydia walked into the living room full of anxiously waiting Weres and humans. "I'm finished."

"Let's get this over with." Ophelia spoke up first, getting off of Derek's lap.

"We're doing the right thing." Derek reminded her as he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"I know." She responded quietly leaning into his touch and putting one hand over her small baby bump.

Derek sighed and put his hand over Ophelia's, he knew this was hard on her but this was necessary. Heading out back he grabbed both Argents and led them into the dining room where Lydia was waiting with the rest of the pack. In her hands she held four shiny thin lightweight arrows. Each Argent took two of the aluminum arrows and inspected each one, looking for imperfections. Of course they didn't find a single one.

Solemnly nodding that they were set Derek led the pack out to the car. Stiles, Erica, Jackson and Peter would be staying behind. Stiles and Erica weren't needed, Jackson was told to hang back because Derek knew if he saw the guy who had bothered Lydia he'd go crazy and ruin the plan, and Peter insisted he didn't want to watch another building burn. It wasn't a house but it was likely that someone would be burning to death tonight and that was all too familiar a feeling to Peter. Ophelia had been told to stay behind but she refused. This had been partly her idea, she would see it through. Besides if her scent wasn't too far off it might just distract Ryan and a few others from what would be going on at the warehouses.

No one spoke on the ride through town. Lydia was stuck in the back with Isaac and Boyd, while Ophelia sat in the front with Derek, Allison and Chris had taken their own car. At a red light Chris pulled up next to Derek and rolled down the window.

"You had the hunters set up deer stands not too far away from the warehouses right?" Derek asked.

"Yes, we're ready." Chris told him nodding his head.

"Remember to look in the corner closest too you for an opening, I told the boys were to put them you two just have to hit the jars," Lydia spoke up from the back peeking in between the front seats, "At the same time preferably."

"Sounds like a walk in the park." Chris responded automatically.

"Too bad around here walking in the park is getting quite dangerous." Boyd grumbled he was not looking forward to running around with explosives in his hand.

"See you back at the house." Ophelia gave a tight smile before rolling the window back up, the cars headed in separate directions.

Pulling into the woods a distance behind the warehouses Derek shut off the car, and looked at Lydia through the rearview mirror. Giving her the signal she reached into the grocery bag at her feet and pulled out two clear jars and handed one to each Were boy next to her. Ophelia looked straight ahead, unblinking, she knew if she did she'd start to cry and beg the boys to stay with her and never leave her side.

"Good Luck." Derek said to them turning around and shaking each beta's hand firmly.

"Remember to pull apart some pipes before you run your asses out of there." Lydia told them one more time she squeezed their forearms in her small soft hands.

The boy's gave grimaces and nodded as they opened their doors, Isaac was somewhat hurt that Ophelia didn't say a word to them but he understood she was freaking out and trying to hold it together for their sakes. They would return, together, unharmed. He just knew they would. The two friends shook hands and nodded before taking off, shifted and ready.

Boyd could hear Isaac not that far away to his left, but he could also hear someone coming up behind him, and it was not a familiar scent either. Increasing his speed a fraction, he hoped to outrun the other Were, he was not the fastest in the group, but suddenly the scent grew less and less. He tried not to grip the jar too tightly, you did not want this type of stuff getting all over you, but already his hands were getting slippery. Luckily he made it to the building without dropping it. 'Just a little longer' he repeated in his mind over and over. Jumping through the low window he covered his eyes and hit the ground with a solid thud. At least he didn't hear the sound of glass breaking and that was all that mattered. Taking off to his right Boyd headed to the corner Lydia had told him to deposit the jar. Taking in his surroundings Boyd couldn't hear any heartbeats in the building, which was good for him, bad for Isaac. Going through a doorway Boyd managed to duck just in time missing the tripwire that would have been set off by his chest.

After setting the jar in place Boyd, smashed the windows blocking the view and then took a quick look around. It seemed that Ryan had a similar idea it was rigged with explosives as well. Not extremely potent ones by the lack of smell, Ryan's band of psycho's didn't have a Lydia. Heading out the window and giving a thumbs up signal to Allison who aimed at his warehouse he took off once more, letting his wolf lead the way back to his Alpha. A growl and a whimper however had him stopping mid stride. Isaac.

Isaac had scented a third Werewolf a few seconds after he and Boyd had taken off. Currently the bastard was behind Boyd and that didn't sit well with Isaac, he knew Boyd could handle himself, hell he and Erica had been surrounded by the Alphas when they first showed up, but he needed to be able to run to the warehouse without getting caught and he wasn't the fastest. Using his heightened senses, and reflects he zigzagged himself between Boyd and the follower. It took more than one try but now the Were was chasing him instead.

By the time he reached the warehouse the other wolf was catching up, Isaac jumped through the nearest window and hit the ground running. Holding the jar like a football he shot off to the left and barreled through more than one door. Putting down the jar and making sure Chris had a clear view Isaac could hear the other Weres boots pounding away on the cement floor. He couldn't let the guy see what he had left in the room so, taking off Isaac ran into his head first. More than one sickening crack filled the otherwise silent air.

Slowly both Were's stood on shaky legs and prepared to fight one another. Before Isaac could get his balance back, he found himself being slammed back on the cement. As the other guy chuckled above him haughtily Isaac took his chance and lunged upward, his jaws clamping down on the guys throat. Several loud painful whimpers tore through the building as Isaac got the upper hand. Shoving the guy against a metal door the blood loss helped in knocking him out. Breathing heavily Isaac gave a thumbs up to Chris and ran out of that place like a bat out of hell.

Isaac was so focused on getting out he nearly ran into Boyd who was running toward him angry and concerned. Isaac waved him off and they booked it into the forest just in time to clear the blast. They didn't have to run all the way back to the car either because Derek met them half way, Lydia throwing open the door while the car was still in motion. Growls and hatred filled howls were nearly dwarfed by the explosions happening at the warehouses. Something seemed to click though for Ryan's gang as they stopped chasing the car and headed to the warehouse.

Once on the Hale property line Derek slowed down a little bit and looked over at his mate every few seconds who was leaning her head on the car door listening to Ryan and his group howl over their fallen pack member. As the car rolled to a stop Ophelia wiped a delicate finger under her eyes getting rid of any tears that had fallen.

As Derek and the others got out of the car Chris and Allison pulled up behind them. Ophelia shook her head and finally came out of the car, realizing everyone was waiting for her. When she took in Isaac's appearance however her eyes nearly bugged out of her head and she went into mom-hype-rover-drive. Grabbing him gently she scanned his body for cuts, or anything that hadn't healed. His clothes were extremely bloodied but it wasn't his own, the scent practically smacked her in the face once she noted whose it was. Pulling away she stared at the blood on her hands.

"Walter's dead." She whispered so quietly no one caught it.

"What?" Isaac asked, looking down at Ophelia more concerned about her state of being then his own.

"Walter was the one that attacked you, the one whose dead now. I mentioned him before; he's the one with the best sense of smell in the bunch." Ophelia stated distantly.

Derek pulled his mate into his chest and brought her inside, the rest of the pack following silently behind. The plan went more perfectly then they could have hoped but they recognized it was a former pack member of Ophelia's they just killed. Not that they would ever celebrate in killing another, a long time ago they would have but not now. Definitely not tonight.

Ophelia didn't feel like being around everyone else, they all decided to crash in the living room in a puppy pile, it was adorable, but also soothing for them. They could have lost a pack member tonight and the closeness with each other was just what they're wolves were craving. She decided to hop in the shower, hoping the water would wash away the blood she felt was on her hands.

Under the scalding water, Ophelia breathed deeply and let out a small howl, no longer able to hold it in. She started sobbing after that, the water mingling with her tears. Derek knocked on the door several times and called out to her but she couldn't respond she couldn't make a damn sound. For the first time since he was a kid Derek Hale let out a whine his mate was in distress and he couldn't get an answer from her, and there was also a door in the way. A door he promptly kicked in. Pulling back the shower current he found Ophelia's bright green eyes staring back at him desperate for something to hold onto. He stepped into the shower not caring that his clothes were now wet and stuck to his body.

Derek held onto Ophelia as each cry racked her curvy form. It took awhile but the tears slowed down and Ophelia went from gripping his shirt between her fingers to wrapping them around his neck.

"This is my fault." She whispered to him.

"No. It's not. Ophelia if this is anyone's fault it's Ryan's he dragged Walter and the rest of them out here and he knew the consequences." Derek forced her to look him in the eyes.

"I feel like his blood is all over me." She admitted her eyes still clouded with tears.

"I know baby." Derek nuzzled her comfortingly.

"I need you Derek." She whispered out shakily.

"I'm always going to be here for you." He continued nuzzling her.

"**Derek**, I _need_ you." She pulled away and emphasized her words, making sure he understood her.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked he wasn't sure if this was the right time.

"Yes." She answered him before pulling his head down and going on her tiptoes to plant a searing kiss on his lips.

Derek responded immediately. His wolf had been waiting for what seemed like a lifetime for this. Tugging off his wet clothing Ophelia needed little help, only parting for him to pull his shirt over his head. The clothes landed heavily with a smack on the tile floor in the bathroom. Derek grabbed Ophelia by the hips and pinned her against the shower wall causing her to hit the dial so the water turned cold. Neither bothered turning it back. Attaching his face to her neck before roughly making his way down to her breasts Ophelia moaned and held onto him with her legs even tighter.

When her delicate soft hands gripped his member Derek stopped breathing, God he needed her so badly. The feeling was apparently mutual as she lined him up with her entrance, which was already soaking wet and hot, and not from the shower. Slowly Derek let himself sink inside of her. His eyes rolled back into his head as he found his own personal heaven. They both moaned, deeply before kissing tenderly. This was like the second time they had mated, but even more tender and a bit more frantic as well. The shower was spraying cold water onto Derek's back, while he thrust into Ophelia's slick warm heat. Every moan from her encouraged him to be vocal as well.

Eyes closed, back against the cool tile, her head tilted back, Derek hitting her sweet spot every time he thrust into her…all Ophelia could do was bite her lip to quiet her moaning some and dig her nails into his shoulder blades. When they reached the height of their pleasure Ophelia screamed his name, and Derek howled in response. He hadn't been sure if she'd want to take his knot this time but she kept her legs locked around his hips as slipped it inside of her.

After they separated, after they cleaned up and dried off Ophelia laid on top of Derek in bed nuzzling his warm muscular chest while her played with her long thick red hair. Neither spoke a word and simply let their wolves take care of one another.

**Almost didn't add that last part but then I thought, it's been over a week and you guys deserve it! Reivews inspire me to write faster, hence post faster! **

**Next Chapter: Ophelia deals with Walter's death, the pack attempts to cheer her up, someone gets in trouble defending Ophelia (i know with was supposed to be a ch. or 2 ago but when I start writing shit happens), & Ryan loses the rest of his sanity. **


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry this is soooo late! I've been super busy with school and had a bit of writers block but I'm going to try my hardest to keep posting each week! **

As the sun peeked through the curtains in Derek and Ophelia's room the latter woke up first nuzzling into Derek's chest not wanting to get up. A sudden urge tore through her however that demanded she get up. Baby was hungry. Quickly throwing on an over sized sweater and leggings she headed downstairs to satisfy Baby.

Nothing in the fridge or freezer looked appetizing to her. Ophelia rummaged through the cupboards for the fifth time before the rest of the pack began waking up. Lydia and Jackson where the first two to venture into the kitchen to investigate the noise.

"Lia? What's wrong?" Lydia asked gently taking in Ophelia's near shaking form.

"I'm starving." She answered while turning around. She was partially shifted.

"What do you want? I'll make you anything you're hungry for." Lydia cautiously approached her.

"She needs meat." Derek said from the doorway, crossing his muscled arms over his bare chest.

"Well we have a pork loin in the fridge; Jackson can grill it up for you." Lydia offered and Jackson nodded.

"Not cooked and preferably something fresh." Derek nearly let out a laugh at the grimace Ophelia wore on her face at Lydia's suggestion.

"I'm going out." Ophelia spoke up heading to the back door, somehow Derek beat her to it.

"No you're not." Derek had a hand on the door knob.

"Derek, I need raw bloody meat, and I need it now." She growled at him, eyes glowing electric blue.

"First of all as your mate it's my responsibility to keep you well fed, to provide for you and our baby. Second of all Ryan and the others are still out there, you are not going anywhere by yourself." Derek's eyes glowed bright red.

"Fine, but hurry." Ophelia crossed her arms and looked at the floor.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Jackson make sure she doesn't attack any of the humans here." Derek commanded before slipping out through the back door.

"He's joking right? You wouldn't attack any of us, were pack." Lydia said unsure.

"When a Were is pregnant and craving raw meat, and they don't get it right away, they've been known to attack the nearest available source." Ophelia answered bluntly. "When you and Jackson have pups don't be surprised if you crave raw meat during your pregnancy."

"Gross," Lydia shuddered, "No offence." She quickly said after looking at Ophelia again.

"It's okay." Ophelia gave her a pain smile; it was hard to keep control.

"So how are you feeling? Besides the cravings." Lydia asked taking a seat at the kitchen island.

"I'm okay." Ophelia knew she was talking about last night, and Lydia knew Ophelia was lying. "I just- Walter was pack, or at least my old pack, despite everything he was kind of like family. Knowing that it was my idea to kill one of them…" She trailed off.

"You made a choice to protect your new pack, and your baby." Lydia tried consoling her. "I know and everyone is going to tell me that about a million times probably but it still hurts." Ophelia let out a sigh sitting next to Lydia.

"Well it's true and we love you, you're our pack mom, we hate seeing you upset." Lydia replied, grabbing hold of Ophelia's hand, who was trying to prevent the tears from escaping.

"Moving on, how was that girl yesterday? The one you visited in the hospital?" Ophelia asked curious and dying to change the topic.

"Raven? She was scared out of her mind, but she wanted to know what attacked her. I told her what he was, and I have a strong feeling she'd going to join our pack. It's difficult to go back to the life you had before once you know there is more out there." Lydia told her.

"Melissa's keeping a close eye on her at the hospital?" Ophelia checked.

"Yes, she made a point of mention my stay in the hospital in sophomore year so the cops are keeping a guard on her at all times. Make sure she doesn't go running through the woods naked." Lydia laughed a little at the memory Sheriff John was more shocked to see her come walking out of those bushes naked than he was when they told him about Werewolves.

"I think Derek's-" Jackson didn't finish this thought before Ophelia shot up and went outside.

Derek had a large buck draped over his shoulder, his mouth was covered in blood, and it dripped down the sides of his mouth and down his neck to his tones pecks and abs. His pale white skin was streaked in blood. Walking to his mate he dropped the buck in front of her, eyes red and features still shifted from the hunt. Ophelia leaned over the carcass and placed a sweet kiss on the side of Derek's jaw before dropping to her knees and shifting; sinking her jaws into the tender meat.

The entire pack made their way to the windows in the kitchen, Peter stood in front of the door to keep them from going outside. This was not something any of them wanted to interrupt. Ophelia was hungry for raw meat and Derek had brought her a prize of a buck if anyone else from the pack tried to approach them hungry or just curious Derek would tear them a new one.

Derek squatted down and watched his mate devour the kill he brought her. Pride swelled in his chest, he'd made her and the baby happy. Craving a kill was a telltale sign of a strong pup. When Ophelia was finished she looked up at him and seemed hungry, but not for food. Ophelia leaned over the buck to place bloody kisses on Derek's jaw line before pouncing over the deer and straddling Derek in the grass. Slowly she licked the blood from his abs to his mouth. This was her thanks, he'd paid tribute to her and now it was her turn to do the same.

The rest of the pack left the kitchen noticing that things outside where getting heated and their Alpha and his mate weren't going to stop anytime soon.

Ophelia ground herself onto Derek's rocked hard member as they made out, tasting the blood on and in each other's mouths was extremely intoxicating. It didn't take long before both had shed their clothes and began making love next to the deer carcass. By the time they were finished and went back inside they received a lot of 'get a room' jokes.

"We were hoping to have a little bit of girl time in town with Ophelia, unless you two want to continue humping next to a dead animal?" Erica asked sarcastically.

"Going out sounds fun, let me go clean up." Ophelia said before quickly running upstairs.

Ophelia, Lydia, Allison, and Erica made their way down Main Street stopping in at every other shop, and generally enjoying themselves. It was a nice reprieve from yesterday's drama. The girls went into a small locally owned Salon & Spa and let the employees work their magic. With their nails and hair done, they headed off to Charlie's Café for lunch. Baby was hungry again.

"I swear I could eat this table I'm so hungry." Ophelia exaggerated as they sat down in a corner booth.

"Oh tell my niece to calm down she'll get fed in a moment." Allison said sitting opposite Ophelia.

"Niece?" Ophelia questioned trying to suppress a laugh.

"Well we're basically going to be her Aunts." Allison explained gesturing at herself and Erica and Lydia who sat on the outside of the booth.

"That's not what I meant. Of course you guys will be, but **her**?" Ophelia laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'm calling it now. It's a girl." The brunette explained in all seriousness.

"Oh God can you imagine Derek with a baby girl?" Erica chuckled, picking up her menu.

"She'd have him wrapped around his little finger but she'd never be able to leave his sight, and forget boyfriends!" Lydia supplied.

"I'm not sure if it's a girl." Ophelia said once she stopped laughing. "We'll find out next weekend."

"I can't believe it happens that fast." Allison looked over at Ophelia all dreamy eyed.

"Try to hold off on having babies." Ophelia and the others chuckled.

"Oh come on! Not like you two haven't thought about it recently." Allison accused her friends.

"I want to graduate from college first, maybe possible get my doctorate before I have children." Lydia answered with a slight air of superiority, sitting up straighter and squaring her shoulders.

"Stiles and I just started up. I'm not thinking that far ahead yet." Erica admitted although she did feel that pull.

"Well Lydia if you can get that far without Jackson impregnating you, my hat will be off to you. Were's are genetically engineered to want to breed, to bring about the next generation, if you can beat genetics, I'll literally bow down to you." Ophelia remarked before the waitress came over to take their order.

After ordering the girls continued whispering about the baby and what pack life will be for their children as well. Essentially they'll be one big extended family. It's possible their children will find mates within the group but they're more likely to find outside mates which will increase the size of the pack. Erica made the comment that was Ophelia described sounded a bit like the mafia, and Ophelia admitted it was, only packs didn't engage in illegal activities for the most part (although really it depended on the Alpha and the pack itself). For the most part though protecting their secret was the most important aspect of their lives beyond the safety of the pack. Those who endanger the pack this way were dealt with, the sentencing usually being death or exile. Exile was definitely the worse of the two; they'd have to live the rest of their lives separated from their pack and unable to join another. Each girl shuddered at the prospect.

Moving onto more enjoyable topics the girls ate their meals in easy peace almost forgetting the events of last night. After paying and tipping their server very well, the girls grabbed their bags and headed back down Main Street. The girls exited Boxer's Chocolate without looking and ran into a group of teenagers from the girl's senior class. One boy ran right into Ophelia and knocked the bags right out of her hands.

"Watch were your going." The boy said in passing.

"Excuse me?" Erica grabbed the collar of the boy's shirt and yanked him backward. "You ran into her, now lose the attitude, apologize, and pick up her things before I shove my black heel so far up your ass you can taste leather." She growled up pushing him unto the ground in front of Ophelia.

"Erica!" Her three pack members all scolded her at the same time.

"Wow someone took their bitch pills today." One of the boy's friends commented.

"What did you say?" Erica stepped forward barely keeping the desire to shift under control.

"Erica!" Ophelia put a hand on the blonds shoulder and pulled her back.

"Here," The boy handed Ophelia her things, which she took giving him a tight 'I'm sorry' smile as he and his friends quickly took off.

"What?" Erica turned around concerned for Ophelia, she discreetly checked her over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but that was unacceptable behavior." Ophelia chided her.

"He ran into you." Erica shrugged as if that explained everything.

"I ran into him, and you nearly lost control." Ophelia shook her head. "I know you want to protect me and your Alpha's pup but that was not okay."

"Maybe we should head back." Lydia suggested.

The girls silently went back to the car, and silently drove home. Ophelia was a bit shocked at how Erica reacted just moment ago. Up until a day or two ago she thought the blond was a brat who didn't care for her at all. But now she was throwing people to the ground and threatening them all because they ran into her? Packs do usually get very protective of their pregnant females but that was extreme. Derek would not be happy with Erica, even more so than he already was. She'd been having a tough time in the pack, Ophelia could see that, and her actions though from a good place would just make things worse.

"Have a good time?" Derek asked as the girls climbed the front porch steps, he grew concerned when no one answered and then realized they were all sulking a bit. "What happened?"

"Everything was fine until Erica threw down and threatened a guy that I walked into." Ophelia explained.

"Did you shift?" Derek's red eyes focused on Erica who hung her head as she shook it."Erica." He demanded the truth.

"Nearly." She answered quietly as the rest of the pack stepped into the living room to check on what was happening.

"Are you kidding me Erica? What did I tell you? I told all of you to watch yourselves, to be careful!" He shouted at her, looming over her, in his shifted form.

"I know." She whispered back keeping her eyes on the floor in submission.

"You could have exposed us all! Do you understand that?" Derek growled at her reaching for her neck.

"Derek," Ophelia ran in between them looking Derek in the eyes as she put her hands behind her to hold onto Erica's arms, "I talked to her about it. I told her it wasn't okay. She understands what she did was wrong."

"Move." He growled warningly at Ophelia.

"No." Ophelia refused to move her ground, the rest of the pack just stared.

"Ophelia-" Derek started.

"No Derek. She doesn't need to get yelled at anymore than she already has. You and I both know she was just being protective, and considering everything that's been happening, her response was completely natural." She reasoned.

"Are you challenging my authority?" Derek growled deeply.

"I'm asserting my own as Alpha Female, leave her alone." Ophelia knew she was playing a dangerous game; Derek could try to attack her and put her in her place right now but if she wanted to be Alpha Female this is what it took.

Derek roared in her face, his whole body tense with rage. Ophelia closed her eyes and reopened them, glowing electric blue. The entire room was silent except for his heavy breathing. No one else dared move fearing the consequences of catching Derek's eye at that moment. Right now he was giving Ophelia a deadly stare while growling lowly. His eyes drifted down to her womb and then back up to her gaze, there was nothing he could do without risking the pup. Letting out one more ferocious roar, that had the rest of the pack clinging to each other; Derek lifted an end table and threw it against the wall.

"You're my mate and your pregnant but that doesn't mean I won't make you submit to me." Derek threatened, growling with uncontrollable rage.

"Try it and you won't like the end result." Ophelia snapped right back, her wolf would not be bullied by anyone any longer, she'd found new strength.

"This isn't over." Derek warned her as he left the house to go kill something.

Ophelia let out the breath she'd been holding in once Derek was out of hearing rage. Than the rest of the pack started breathing once more as well, they were completely shocked by what just happened. Hours ago Ophelia and Derek had been going at it in the back yard now she was asserting herself in the pack as Alpha female? Ophelia turned around and put a gentle hand of Erica's cheek lifting the girls head. Erica was full of surprises today, when she looked Ophelia in the eye she turned her head and barred her neck to her in submission. Looking around the room Ophelia found each and every pack member baring their necks to her. They had accepted her bid as Alpha female. She couldn't stop the wolfish grin that crept its way upon her face. This was what she was meant for, not to be a beta female bullied by others but an Alpha female who ran her pack alongside her Alpha male mate.

"Thank you." Erica whispered out, looking at the ground again, Ophelia didn't have to protect her but she did.

"Thank you." Ophelia said back lifting Erica's head once again and pulling the girl into a hug.

**Wow! Hope you enjoyed it! Review away my loves'! What did you think of it all? **

**Next Chapter: Raven will make a choice, Ryan will retialiate, & Derek and Ophelia's power struggle will continue. **


	16. Chapter 16

**SO SORRY! I know I said I try for weekly but I'm pretty busy with work and school and projects and papers and life! But I am not giving up on this story! Never! So enjoy!**

_Across town_

Ryan paced between the two queen sized beds in the motel room. This wasn't how this was supposed to go down. Sure he knew that there was a risk that one of his pack members could die but nothing could have prepared him for it. That stupid pack of pretenders was smart, he'd give them that. How the hell they figured out where they had been setting up a trap without leaving any sent was beyond him, unless…. Ryan stopped pacing as a puzzle piece clicked into place.

"The Cops! He whispered out.

"What?" Greg shot up and peeked behind the drawn curtain.

"No not here you idiot." Ryan chided, "That's how Derek's pack figured out where we were setting things up without leaving any noticeable scent! They have someone in the fucking police department!"

They all smacked their foreheads in disbelief, how could they have not realized that? It was typical for a pack to have a member in the local law enforcement. Such positions came in handy, especially if you have a bunch of rowdy teenage pack members.

"So those two deputies that checked out the warehouses…they're part of the pack?" Justin asked as a few things still didn't make sense.

"If they were then why didn't they smell like them?" Freddie pointed out the obvious.

"Cause if they were smart enough to use the police instead of themselves they may have had the member de-scent himself." Greg answered.

"Couldn't they just have called in anonymously? Say they something suspicious? The cops would have checked it out." Justin offered as an alternative.

"It's possible but they would have wanted a pack member there, that way they could look for signs of other Weres." Ryan shot down Justin's idea.

"You know what this means right?" Greg asked the rest of the group.

"It means we can even the scorecard." Ryan gave a devilish smile.

"But wait how do we know which one?" Justin asked blocking the door; he didn't to attack an innocent person, he was still pissed off Freddie roughed up that girl a few days ago.

"We'll just get them both." Ryan answered stepping closer to Justin.

"Listen I'm all for getting revenge for a fallen pack member but maybe instead of retaliating we should get _the hell out of dodge_. Go back and regroup! Maybe see if Arthur will send us any reinforcements..." His stomach was all twisted up over everything that had happened so far, and he just wanted to go home.

"JESUS! How stupid can you be?" Ryan shouted at him laughing, "Arthur didn't send us out here to rescue Ophelia from this pack of pretenders, she isn't brainwashed, and we're not going back until I have her and the Derek's head! Then we can go home and then I will challenge Arthur and finally be Alpha Male like I should have been all along!"

"What?" Justin was sure he was about to go into cardiac arrest. "I thought we came here to get her because she's your mate and…" He sat down on a chair in the room, putting his head in his hands.

"Don't worry Justin, when this is all over and I'm Alpha, there will be a place for you at the top. You'll be respected." Ryan put a hand on Justin's shoulder in a pitiful attempt to console him. "I'll let you sit this one out, but next time you're coming out with us. You do want to avenge Walter right?"

"What have we done?" Justin whispered out as his pack members left the motel room without him.

_Hale House_

It was one in the morning by the time Derek came back to the house. Most of the pack had fallen asleep despite the unease. Ophelia and Peter were both still up and sitting in the kitchen talking about the baby when Derek came storming into the room. Killing a few animals had taken off the edge but he was still livid with his mate. Grabbing her arm roughly Derek lifted her out of the chair and onto her feet.

"Derek!" Both Ophelia and Peter shouted at him.

"What?" He snapped at his Uncle partially shifted.

"Let go of me." Ophelia was surprisingly able to tug her arm out of his tight grip.

"Derek, think about what you're doing." Peter said noticing the rage in his nephew's eyes.

"You shut up!" Derek snapped at him. "You upstairs. Now." Derek growled in command.

"No. Peter, I'm alright, please go to bed." Ophelia said without letting her eyes leave Derek's.

"Refusing my authority?" Derek stated more than questioned in a gruff voice.

"You cannot boss me around. I am not just your mate anymore. I am your equal in the pack hierarchy. Everyone else has accepted me as their Alpha Female-" Ophelia didn't get a chance to finish.

"Turning my pack?" Derek snarled out shifting completely.

"No! They simply want me to be their Alpha Female, ruling the pack alongside you, you idiot!" She had tried to be calm at first but now the claws were coming out, literally.

"You couldn't pick a different time to put in your bid? You had to challenge me in front of everyone?" Derek snapped his jaws at her, while moving even closer to her.

"You were about to make a very bad decision! Hurting Erica for acting on instinct! I was planning on talking to you about my bid after the pup was born but I needed to step in Derek." She reasoned with him while snapping her much smaller jaws right back at him.

"Well it wasn't your call to make!" He grabbed her by both of her arms and held them down at her sides while he attempted to put his jaws around her neck and force her to submit but she wasn't giving in.

"Derek Hale don't you dare!" She screamed fighting him with a strength she never had before, maybe it was the pregnancy her mother did say they get more aggressive but it felt deeper than that, like being with Derek unleashed the she-wolf inside of her.

"Submit!" He growled out.

Ophelia changed tactics and threw herself toward him, knocking them both on the ground. A bit stunned Derek loosened his grip for a second and Ophelia acted, she grabbed one of his arms and with the help of her strong legs flipped him over and pinned his arm behind him much like he had done to her brother. However Derek wasn't a young beta pup he was an Alpha. Ignoring the pain Derek stood on all fours and grabbed Ophelia pulling her underneath him. They wrestled on the ground for a bit longer, both careful not to harm her baby bump.

In the end Ophelia and Derek both hand one hand around the others throat as they stood centimeters apart. Their other hands holding each other around the waist as their teeth snapped closely to each other's throats. Derek's rageful Alpha red eyes bore into Ophelia's piercing blue ones, watching closely as he could see a little bit of red bleeding into them. His mate was becoming an Alpha in her own right, she could her own, and with her canines inches from his jugular Derek didn't think he'd ever been more turned on in his entire life. Taking in a deep sniff he could tell Ophelia was feeling the same way. She was first to pull away however. Shifting back and looking at anything but Derek's lustful gaze.

"I'm going to bed. It's late." She told him before walking past.

Derek turned to follow her and spent the rest of the night watching his mates every move, until she was in a deep sleep next to him. It felt wrong not to hold her in his arms that night but she kept moving away from him, distancing herself.

_The Hospital: Next Morning_

Everyone in the house had heard Derek and Ophelia's fight for dominance in the kitchen last night, it didn't sound pretty but in the morning Ophelia was up making breakfast for everyone and Derek was sitting at the head of the dining room table reading the paper before Lydia, Jackson, and Peter left for the hospital.

At eight Lydia had gotten a call from Melissa, apparently Raven was asking for her. She told Melissa to let the girl know she would be there in fifteen and then hung up and forced Jackson and Peter to get ready and come with her.

"Raven." Lydia addressed the girl as she entered the room with all the grace and style that is Lydia Martin.

"Hi." Raven mumbled in response, fidgeting with her hands.

"So I take it the reason you called me down here was because you made a decision?" Lydia asked sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Yeah…I did…" She felt a little breathless.

In truth Raven had done a lot of thinking, at first she couldn't believe what Lydia had told her. The very fact that Lydia Martin had been in her hospital room felt like a dream. However after every nightmare; and every flash back she could deny the any of it. She lied to the cops that had come in and talked to her, she told them it was too dark, that she couldn't see. Raven promised that she'd tell them anything else she remembered but she knew she wouldn't. Lydia was right too about how different everything was once you knew. Talking with her few friends that she'd previously been super close with she felt different, she couldn't tell them what happened, what she knew. If she ever told anyone they'd think she was crazy. But at the same time she didn't want all new friends, a whole new life with people she didn't know.

"So what did you decide?" Lydia asked gently.

"I th-thought a l-lot about wh-what you said and I- I-" She couldn't help but stutter.

"It's okay. I promise. Whatever you decide no one will hold it against you. We all understand that this is a big choice and I wish you didn't have to make it." Lydia comforted Raven, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I want to…join your pack…" The words felt awkward.

"Okay." Lydia said with a bright smile, she had a gut feeling that this girl was meant to be in their pack.

"Okay? That's it?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"No, you'll have to be formally introduced to everyone, and when you met our Alpha- err Alphas you'll need to bare your neck to them it's a sign of submission, and then you're in." Lydia said as if such things were as normal as checking signing up on Facebook.

"Submission?" Raven questioned the nervousness showing on her face.

"It's a wolf thing, but it's really simple and no big deal." Lydia gave her a winning smile, "Hey, we're nothing like the guy that attacked you. Once you're in you're in for life, and we're more than friends we're a family, we take care of each other." Lydia rubbed Raven's arm soothingly.

"Are you…ya know…a Werewolf?" She whispered.

"Ha!" Lydia let out a laugh. "No, I'm not. You'll be the four human in the pack actually."

"Oh so not everyone is one?" Raven felt a little silly using the word Werewolf.

"No, it's a choice you have to make for yourself. No one will force you. I was bitten actually in my Sophomore year but I never turned. I'm a rarity I have immunity." Lydia sat a little taller, she liked being unique.

"All it takes is a bite?" Raven nearly shrieked in horror looking at the bandaged bite mark on the upper part of her left arm.

"No, shhh calm down." Lydia hushed her, "You need to be bitten by an Alpha for the change to happen. The one that bit you was no Alpha." All Raven could do was nod. "Plus I think you would have notice by now, the change usually happens overnight. Literally."

"Oh." Raven said still trying to take in and understand the things Lydia was saying.

After calming Raven's fears, Lydia asked when she was getting out of the hospital. It turned out she was leaving later that day, but she made sure to tell Lydia she wanted to rest at home a few more days and maybe go back to school before she did the whole introduction/initiation to the pack thing. She'd feel better if her life was a bit more normal before she jumped into everything. Lydia was more than okay with her choice, and encouraged the girl to continue thinking about all her options. Joining the pack was a serious lifelong commitment that needed to be taken seriously. It was Lydia's kindness and warmth that had her choosing the pack in the first place, and the fact that that didn't disappear the minute she agreed just made Raven feel even more sure of her choice. She had to admit she felt safer with Lydia around, safer and sort of like she belonged.

_Hale House: Night_

**** After missing half a week of school already all the teenagers had to go back. Even Lydia and Jackson did after the hospital visit. The teachers where surprisingly understanding, but maybe than again they've all just gotten used to this bunch of students occasionally missing school. Stiles went back as well despite not being completely healed. Majority of the bruises had gone away and really it was only his ribs that hurt anymore. At least that was what he told the pack every thought they could tell he was lying about that last part. Erica did what she could for him though, so he wasn't in too much pain.

Once back at the Hale house things seemed to be relatively normal.

"So I was thinking next week Raven could formally meet Derek, Ophelia, and Peter. She'll see us in school which should make her feel better once she gets here." Lydia spoke up after a forkful of spaghetti.

"Sounds good." Derek gave a tight smile, he was excited over the prospect of a new pack member, but things were still strained with Ophelia they hadn't said a word to each other since he came home from work.

"I can't wait to meet her." Ophelia said grabbing her second helping it wasn't just the pregnancy making her eat; it was the tension between her and Derek.

"Hopefully you two have figured something out before then." Peter spoke up eyeing them both like troublesome children.

"Peter-" Derek was getting ready to chide him when he heard a car racing to a stop in front of the house.

Everyone got up and ran into the entryway, Derek opened the door just as the Sheriff was about to run through it. Stiles rushed to his dad's side making sure he wasn't mortally wounded.

"There was another attack." Sheriff John told them all, "this time it was two of my deputy's the ones who went to the warehouse a few days before everything went down. I had them check out a couple places. I never thought-" He was becoming choked up as Stiles guided him to the couch.

"You couldn't have known they would attack them after everything." Ophelia tried to console him putting a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"They know we have a person in the Sheriff's department, probably figured it was one of them." Derek explained.

"Well one's dead and the other's in critical condition in the ICU. The doctors don't think he'll survive." John all but shouted.

"They will pay for this." Derek told him with a clenched jaw, images of ripping out Ryan's throat ran through his head the rest of the night.

**Review review review! Again I'll try to post faster but I might not be able to until summer! **

**Next Chapter: Raven starts to meet the rest of the pack, Arthur calls Derek, Agrents & co. get the greenlight for a wolf hunt, & Ryan starts to lose his grip on the group. **


	17. Chapter 17

**So heres the next part but I've decided to split it in two cause other wise it'd be super long and I'd have to hold off on publishing it for another few days and I decided you all deserve something! **

_Hale House-_

The Sheriff didn't leave the Hale House until it was well past midnight. By then Chris had been called over and Melissa as well. They needed everyone there in order to discuss the packs next move. Even Melissa could tell something was off in the pack dynamics and she spent less time around Derek and Ophelia than anyone. But despite the internal struggle everything would be put aside tonight, they had an enemy to deal with.

"I don't get it why do they keep attacking people who have nothing to do with this pack?" Melissa asked her forehead crinkled with worry.

"They thought that the officers were part of our pack, or at least working with us." Scott told his mom, grabbing her hand in an attempt to pacify some of her fear.

"But what about Raven? She had absolutely no ties with this pack. Other than going to school with you guys and living in the same town there was nothing else." John spoke up.

"Attacking Raven was an act of war." Peter practically mumbled out staring off into space.

"How is attacking an innocent young girl with no ties to the pack an act of war?" John shouted.

"Because this is my territory and everything in it is mine." Derek finally spoke after an hour long silence.

"What?" Melissa and John asked in unison both equally confused, they still didn't know everything about Werewolves.

"When a Werewolf has a territory everything in the perimeter is theirs, theirs to maintain a pack in, theirs to defend and protect, but also they are responsible for the people, the town itself." Derek quickly explained. "To those in pack, those with ties to the pack, and other Weres it's obvious who rules the territory. But to the rest of the town, if they don't know about Weres they still probably know which family runs the town-"

"Wait, do you mean that there are entire towns out there that know about Werewolves?" John asked in disbelief.

"Yes, there are. I've been to a few. Actually you'll find many small towns across America have packs, there are a number in the larger cities as well but those are usually in a constant state of war due to the blurring of territory lines and multiple Alphas in the same city." Peter answered, snapping back to reality.

"The Hales used to be a very prominent family in Beacon Hills." Melissa stated.

"Yes before the fire." Peter responded with a sullen voice.

"Back to the point," Derek redirected, "Coming into my territory without permission is a grave offence, but without an official warning the punishment isn't death. Attacking a person in my territory is an act of war, because they are violating the traditional rules that are practiced when in another Were's territory."

"Oh, okay." John was still pretty confused but part of what Derek had said made sense.

"Now what do we do?" Jackson asked looking at both his Alphas.

"Now we grieve over the fallen officer and hopefully Ryan and his gang will think they killed the one in our pack. They will leave the other in the ICU alone and they won't go after any other cops." Derek said more to John then to anyone.

"What else?" Erica asked.

"Well we know they weren't staying at those warehouses and if we try actively searching for them again they'll likely attack anyone who approaches them." Ophelia replied.

"Werewolves that attack humans are under our jurisdiction." Chris spoke while standing up. "My team has been a bit restless lately what with no active pursuits. Maybe it's time for a little hunting?"

"They still don't know about the hunters in the area." Ophelia added looking at Derek.

"As long as they don't put any arrows in anyone in this pack, hunt away." Derek gave Chris the allowance of a hunt even though the treaty made it clear there would be no hunting in Hale territory.

"I'll let you know if we catch anything." Chris told them as he left to rally the troops.

_School_

The weekend had proved rather uneventful compared to the past few days. The officer in the ICU however was no longer in critical condition, and the doctors felt well about his recovery. Everyone in the pack attended the funeral for the other officer, out of respect for losing his life due to them and in hopes that Ryan wouldn't go after anyone else in law enforcement. The Hunters spent the entire weekend following trails, and attempting to locate and capture Ryan and the others. So far they were unsuccessful but they weren't about to give up. Things with Derek and Ophelia were still up in the air, they hardly spoke to one another, battling it out in some silent fight for dominance. Everyone knew though that they really just wanted to put the whole thing behind them and fuck and make up but their wolves would have none of that.

Lydia had shown everyone Raven Redwood's year book photo so they would all be able to recognize her at school. Raven was a Native America girl with short black hair and warm brown eyes. One could tell by her meek smile that she was shy.

"I did a little digging around school and I found out Raven is a quiet girl, usually avoids talking if she can she has a slight stutter when unnerved. She not popular in the least so when we start talking to her others will probably try to attach themselves onto her but-" Lydia was trying to prepare the rest of the pack, letting them know what kind of girl Raven is.

"Lydia, easy." Jackson laughed as he pulled his girl in for a light peck on the lips.

"Just try not to overwhelm her, it's going to be her first day back and school and she asked that we give her time and space and I promised her we would." Lydia said to everyone as they made their way out of the parking lot and into Beacon Hills High.

Raven had spotted the 'pack' before any of them saw her. She quickly dodged around the corner to avoid being seen but instantly felt silly. Lydia had given her word that they would leave her alone until she was ready, and Lydia seemed to be a woman of her word. But still to see them and know that she knows, and that they know she's going to join them…it'll be awkward for sure.

Raven attempted to shake off her nerves before she scurried into her 1st hour class. The teacher gave her a pitiful look, as did several other students. The white bandage on her left arm, the black brace on her right leg paled in comparison to the three claw marks that made their way down the right side of her face. The claw marks were healing, and the doctors did prescribe her some extra strength 'no scar' ointment but it didn't work as well as everyone hoped. It was because of those claw marks that some did not pity Raven but were grossed out by her now "gruesome" looking face, as they put it. Huddling over her desk she blocked out the whispers as best she could and focused on the teachers lecture. Science had suddenly become an extremely interesting subject.

"I heard she was out scoring some coke."

"Maybe she was out with a guy, scoring something else."

"Who in their right mind would go through that park at night? Everyone knows that kind of people who hang around there at that time."

"I heard her parents are foreclosing on their house, guess she was trying out hobo living."

The amount of awful rumors flying around Beacon Hills High by the end of third period was quite impressive. But each and every one was false and even more hurtful than the last. Raven went from the poor shy girl who was attacked to a hobo druggie slut. These people didn't even know her and yet they were all ready to burn her at the proverbial stake. It wasn't fair.

Only Raven's closest friend stayed by her side, Adam was a soccer player with a decent social standing he did what he could to stop the rumors. He'd known Raven since they were children and he would always be there for her. Today his kindness just got him thrown under the bus with her. Adam was a true friend, and he was one of the only things that made her hesitate in joining Lydia and the others.

"Adam, I promise I'm okay." Raven tried to reassure herself more than her friend.

"Are you sure? I mean just say the word and we are out of here, goodbye Beacon Hills and hello Panama City." He joked making her laugh for the first time since she'd been attacked.

"I think that'd be a bit dramatic considering it's just stupid high school gossip, everything will blow over by lunch." Raven shook her head at him and let him escort her to 4th hour, history.

As her history class ended however, Raven just wanted to go to bed and hide from the world. Maybe she had come back too soon? She could feel people staring at her whenever she walked down the halls. Oddly enough she hadn't run into anyone from the pack. Well, no, that wasn't true, she saw Boyd once and for being such as large guy he sure has a kind smile. Other than that brief passing in the hallway it appeared Lydia had kept her promise, they would give her space and keep their distance until she was ready. Leaving the classroom though she couldn't help but wish they would approach her, Adam was on the other side of the building and they didn't have lunch together, she would be eating alone today. This would be hell.

"Is it true?" Molly Johnson asked two of her loyal lackeys in tow.

Molly Johnson was pretty and exceptionally vain. She had gotten it in her head in 9th grade that she was the most popular girl in their class and would someday take Lydia Martin's place as Queen B in the school. While there where many differences between Molly and Lydia the most obvious had to be Molly's love for things gossip.

"Is what true?" Raven sigh heavily.

"Oh come on you can tell us, we won't tell anyone else?" Molly blinked at her innocently.

"Won't tell anyone what?" She was becoming a bit exasperated.

"That you where at Billy's house and that he'd just paid you for sex; and that on your way home you were so ashamed you did all this to yourself." Molly's innocent look turned devilish.

"That's not true and you know it." Raven defended herself.

"Well that's not what Billy's been telling everyone." She replied as the boy himself appeared around the corner.

"Billy did you honestly tell people I slept with you? That I did this to myself?" Raven asked him in disbelief, before this she had a bit of a crush on him, "I was babysitting your little brother and you weren't even there!"

"Sure." Billy said with a wink.

"I knew you were a crazy little slut. It's always the quiet ones isn't it?" Molly asked her lackeys who wasted no time in agreeing.

"Really Molly? Harassing a girl who just got out of the hospital after being attacked by a wild animal? Spreading rumors?" Lydia had popped around the other corner like a pissed off fairy godmother.

"I-" Molly was about to answer.

"Save it. I don't care." Lydia put up a perfectly polished hand cutting the girl off. "Quite frankly I'm extremely disappointed in you. Do you think you're better than everyone else?" Lydia looked down at the girl with a hand on one hip.

"I-" Molly tried for a second time.

"Did I say you could speak?" Lydia held up her hand again, "Having wealthy parents doesn't make you better than anyone. What it should do is remind you that there are those who are less fortunate and they deserve your respect. However, the amount of trash in your blood runs a little too deep for any semblance of class to exist."

"Don't listen to her Molly. She's just pissed off because you're taking her place." Billy spoke up.

"Shut up you asshole." Raven shouted at him.

"Bitch-" Billy made a move for Raven but before he could even fully take a step in her direction a hand appeared around his neck and threw him back into the wall.

"I choose your next words very carefully Billy Nichols." Isaac warned him, looming over him in an intimidating manner.

"I was just-" Billy swallowed thickly.

"You know before you say another word; you should know I hate lairs. They make me very angry. You wouldn't want me to lose my temper now would you? It'd be a pity if you were stuck on the bench in a cast for the rest of lacrosse season." Isaac all but growled out. "So I'll give you another chance, you were just going to what?"

"I was just going to apologize to Raven for what I said and for the rumors." Billy whispered out.

"Good, and while you're at it tell everyone the truth, and let anyone else starting rumors about Raven that they will have to answer to me if they so much as utter another word." Isaac didn't even back up as Billy squirmed his way free.

"You will be in my position Molly, and would you like to know why? Because you are classless, two-faced, man-handed, whore who gets on her back for just about anyone. People don't like you, they don't fear you, hell they don't even respect you. Now get out of my sight before I'm compelled to throw up." Lydia's calm voice was anything but kind.

Molly and her tagalongs began scurrying away when Lydia called out again, "Girls a word of warning: hang around trash too long and instead of just smelling like you, you'll become it."

"Are you alright?" Isaac asked Raven, in a gentle voice.

"I- I- I'm fine." She stuttered out before biting her lip.

"Listen I know I promised you we'd keep our distance and we were trying but like I told you we take care of our own." Lydia told her with a small smile.

"It's alright. Really." Raven gave her own small smile in return.

"Do you have plans to eat with anyone in particular today?" Lydia asked.

"No, I'll probably be sitting by myself." Raven admitted.

"No you won't. We all have lunch now, and I know it might be a bit much but we'd love it if you'd join us." Lydia gave her the option to say no.

"That'd be great." Raven answered nervously tucking her thick black hair behind one ear.

"Excellent!" Lydia beamed.

"Here I'll take your books." Isaac grabbed the books from Ravens hands for a fraction of a second their hands touched and in that second both were hit with an odd feeling.

"Thanks." She blushed, in response.

"Come on." Lydia noted the exchange before grabbing Raven's good arm and looping it through her own. "Everyone is dying to meet you."

**To Be Continued...**

**Review away my lovelies! The more reivews I have I might just post the next part by Sunday night! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I deeply apologize for this being so late! I ran into a brick wall with it and then finals came out of nowhere and now I'm going to a summer class and working full time! But it's finally up and now I've got some new steam for this story so hopefully I'll be making weekly updates once again! Enjoy!**

_School-_

Walking towards the cafeteria arm in arm with Lydia and Isaac walking just a foot behind them was quite the rush of power. Raven took in how everyone looked at her, they were jealous. First time in her life that ever happened! She was intimidated however when she took in their destination. Lydia was not lying, they were excited to meet her, and it was evident on their faces, all warm smiles and kind eyes. For some reason she imagined a few of them with wagging tails as well. She nearly laughed out loud at the thought.

"Raven, let me introduce you to everyone, Jackson, Allison, Scott, Stiles, Erica, and Boyd." Lydia introduced her quickly.

"Hi." Raven gave a small wave and smile.

"Hey." Said nearly everyone in return they all gave friendly waves back.

"Here, sit." Lydia pulled out a chair for her near the middle of the table next to herself.

"Thanks." Raven sat down without quarrel and tried not to look at Isaac who was sitting directly across from her.

"So, Raven, how are you feeling?" Scott asked her.

"Better." She admitted with a smile, and she did feel better, something about them just made her feel happy and safe.

"That's good to hear." Allison commented.

"What made you change your mind and sit with us?" Erica asked innocently like she hadn't been hearing the rumors all day, everyone else glared at her a little. "What? This is my attempt at being nice." She mumbled in defense.

"It's okay really." Raven smiled at them all reassuringly. "Honestly I changed my mind because I felt safe with you guys." She couldn't help looking at the table as she mumbled out her thoughts.

"That's what a pack's for, we're stronger together." Isaac reassured her from across the table, nothing but kindness streaming from his sweet baby blues.

"Yeah…um, I should go get food." Raven pointed at the lunch line on the far side of the room.

"Nonsense, you can share with me. Ophelia packed way too much food for me." Lydia pulled a pink bag out of her large purse and began emptying it on the table.

"Ophelia?" Raven asked a bit confused, wasn't she a character in one of Shakespeare's plays?

"Our pack mom, and Alpha female. She's very kind, you'll love her." Allison spoke up giving Raven a heartwarming slime.

"Oh okay." Raven tucked a piece of her long black hair behind her left ear nervously.

For the rest of lunch Raven sat in relative silence, nodding or shaking her head when she was questioned. It was strange, she'd watched these people from a distance, wishing she had a group of friends that was so close they were practically a family; and now she had it. She was one of them. By a complete twist of fate she landed herself a spot in the most exclusive group in school, and due to the whole werewolf thing it made since that they were so exclusive…Shut up! She yelled at herself to stop the rambling inside her head.

"Raven?" Lydia and the rest of the table were looking at her with expectant eyes.

"Oh sorry…wh-what d-did you say?" Raven stumbled a bit.

"I asked what class you have next." Lydia gave her a kind smile.

"Oh...uh, art." She spoke up a bit more.

"I've got English across the hall from the art studio. I could walk with you, if you want me too." Isaac said in a hopeful voice staring at her with his unfairly large blue eyes.

"That'd be great." Raven nodded, she wouldn't see Adam again until the end of the day and in all honesty who didn't want Isaac Freaking LaHey walking them to class?

After stopping by her locker to grab her sketch pad, Raven and Isaac made their way down the hall. Isaac offered to carry her sketch pad but Raven kindly refused, no one saw her sketches and she wouldn't risk anyone seeing them unless she wanted them too. Quietly and a bit awkwardly they made their way to the art studio. It was hard to ignore the stares Raven was receiving, people who never knew her before suddenly wanted to be her best friends, calling out 'hellos' and 'heys'. Once outside the studio they stopped and said their goodbyes. Raven couldn't wait to get into the studio and start on her new project; a painting that would later be called 'Pack'.

_Hale House_

After sending all the pups off to school Ophelia had stayed in the shower until Derek left as well. Things had been off between them ever since she declared herself Alpha female, although Derek had previously stated that he would support her decision to the Alpha female it seemed he didn't think it would mean her going against his authority. Even though she felt sick over angering her mate Ophelia would not, if giving the chance, go back and let him hurt Erica.

The rest of the morning Ophelia was on edge, she was seven weeks pregnant, she'd be eight weeks this weekend, and then they'd find out what the gender of the pup would be. For the sake of their pup they needed to come to an agreement. Getting attacked by others, trying to bring a new member in, and having a pup…this was not the time for a power struggle. When he came home she was demand his undivided attention and they would put their angry aside and do what was best for the pack. Ophelia's inner she-wolf growled at her, she would NOT relinquish her new title of Alpha female.

It was 1pm when Derek came home; they had two hours before everyone else showed up, two hours to fix this mess.

"Derek, we need to talk." Ophelia stated after he shut the front door.

"I know." He answered gruffly.

"Please, come and sit down." She patted the open spot next to her on the couch.

Derek took his sweet time sitting down. Ophelia had chosen to talk in the living room because it was 'neutral ground' where both had displayed their Alpha status.

"Listen I know you're mad about how I put in my bid for Alpha female, like I said before it wasn't how I planned on doing so but instincts took over. I wasn't trying to undermine you in front of the pack, and the fact that they accept me as Alpha female has nothing to do with trying to 'overthrow' you. You said before that you'd welcome my bid but I have a feeling it would have been more of a title 'bestowed' on me with little actual power in the pack. Everyone knows you'd never let any of the girls fight with me over being Alpha female, I'm your mate and being the overly protective aggressive Alpha male that you are you'd never let anyone try to hurt me." Ophelia was as honest as she could possibly be.

"I know you were trying to undermine my authority or anything but in the heat of the moment my wolf took it as an affront." Derek struggled a bit with trying the right words. "You might be right about the possibility of your Alpha female being just a title and nothing more, I guess neither my wolf nor I really wanted to share the Alpha power. Also I wouldn't have let anyone challenge you, you're right, you're my mate and I'm protective, it's my job to keep you and our pup safe." For the first time since the kitchen altercation Derek reached out and took Ophelia's hand, both practically sighed at the skin to skin contact.

"It is your job, but it's also my job. Being with you these past several weeks I've found a strength I didn't know I had. I could have never imagined bidding for Alpha female before I met you. I was rather timid actually as you well remember." She leaned closer and put a hand on the side of Derek's face, caressing him. "I love you Derek, more than anything. I would sacrifice everything and anything to make you happy but I won't sacrifice this, for the first time I don't feel like the skittish little pup that needs to hide behind someone bigger, I feel like the deadly she-wolf I was always meant to be."

"I love you too Ophelia and I would never ask you to give that up. It's just going to take some time for my wolf to adjust to sharing the Alpha status." Derek in a roundabout way gave consent to Ophelia's bid.

She was the Alpha female, and her first act would be to satisfy her deep craving to be oh so intimate with her mate. For the next hour and a half Derek and Ophelia claimed each other, made love together.

_Across Town _

Ryan and Greg had watched the Hale pack pay their respects at the Officers funeral. They'd gotten one of their pack members. Good. Eye for an eye and all that as Ryan saw it. This was a step in the right direction for them. However the happiness of the group didn't last long enough.

"Why are we just sitting around here waiting for something to happen?" Freddie exclaimed.

"I'm thinking of our next move damnit!" Ryan all but pounced on him.

"Well can you think a little faster? I mean come on! We've been waiting for weeks for you to grab Ophelia and kill that son of a bitch Derek Hale and all that's happened is Walters dead and so is their cop!" Freddie was sick and tired of Ryan's slow though process, maybe Ryan shouldn't be leading them, maybe he should.

"Don't make me put you in your place!" Ryan growled out shifting.

"Make threats all you want Ry but the truth is you couldn't get that little bitch to heal when we were kids and you can't do it now." Freddie growled and shifted as well.

"Shut it Fred!" Ryan growled getting in his friends face.

"You!" Freddie growled and attacked Ryan forcing him on the ground. "It's your fault Walters dead anyways! You were supposed to be out there with him! But nooooo watching the warehouses was a betas job and you only wanted one person out there at a time! Ryan you are still a damn beta yourself!" The beta's rolled around the room slamming each other into walls and trying to gut each other.

"Enough!" Justin got up and grabbed both betas and threw them into the bath and ran the shower on cold. "I can't take this shit anymore!" Justin yelled, silencing them all as he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

_Hale House_

Walking into the house everyone could feel the air was no longer stiff and hostile, in fact it smelled a lot like sex.

"Finally!" Jackson exclaimed, everyone agreeing with him.

"Oh good, you're all home." Ophelia murmured as she made her way down the stairs, "I wanted to know how school was. Did you see Raven? Is she okay?" Ophelia had yet to meet the young girl but already felt protective of her in a motherly way.

"Wasn't easy for her, that's for sure." Erica stated.

"What happened?" Derek asked concerned as her made it down the stairs and caught up to Ophelia, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well teenagers aren't known for their overly friendly sweet personalities are they?" Stiles supplied.

"She's got a bandage on one arm, a brace on the other leg, and three long claw marks on the right side of her face. People went from pitying her to judging her faster than they did to me sophomore year after my little 'incident'." Lydia gave Peter a sideways glare as she brought up the time he'd viciously attacked her and then made her go partially insane.

"Who said what? I want names, and addresses." Ophelia demanded, her eyes glowing a bright red color, something everyone took note of. "Talk shit about one of my pack members." She mumbled growling.

"Chill Ophelia, it was long before Lydia and Isaac rescued her and berated a group of younger girls who will no doubt need therapy." Jackson told her quickly.

"After that she ate with us at lunch and then Isaac walked her to her next class. In fact Isaac walked her to all her classes for the rest of the day. If I didn't know any better I'd say Isaac's got a crush on the new pack member." Allison practically sang out the end of her sentence, teasing Isaac with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Isaac is it true?" Ophelia questioned her eyes back to their normal brilliant emerald green.

"When I touched her hand, I felt something, kind of like spark. I could tell she felt it too but I don't know if it means anything." Isaac blushed a deep red color and looked at the floor.

"A spark huh? Did you find yourself suddenly filled with a desire to protect her with everything you have and then some? A desire to make her happy even if it meant giving up everything you ever loved?" Peter lifted Isaac's chin and questioned him seriously.

"Yeah." Isaac gulped hard.

"I'd say Mr. LaHey here just found his mate." Peter declared nonchalantly before heading into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

"Isaac!" Ophelia squealed before she pulled out of Derek's grasp and smothered the boy in hugs.

"Now we just need to find one for Boyd!" Scott exclaimed pulling Boyd in for a squeeze.

**So what do you think? I was going to wait on finding out about Raven and Isaac being mates but I couldn't hold it in and now that he knows and she doesn't...well it'll be interesting and thats all I'm saying! **

*****Ya'll are going to be deciding baby Hales gender cause I can't so let me know in the comments or via pm and make your case for whether they should have a boy or a girl!*****

**Also a huge thank you to everyone who's read this story and followed or favorited or commented! It means so much to me! **


	19. Chapter 19

**The gender has been decided! Enjoy! **

_School-_

As the days passed Raven found she was more and more comfortable with the pack, it was like she'd been with them her entire life. They were kindness itself, to her at least, after that Monday no one ever said shit about her. Of course Adam was completely shocked, he knew along with the rest of the school, that _that_ clique of seniors was the most exclusive; sure they had a few friends outside of the pack but not many. At first Adam was grateful that they had put a stop to all the rumors, he figured if anything Lydia felt the girl was a kindred spirit due to her own attack, but then he grew concerned… Raven was always with one of them in the halls and they'd started giving her rides to school too.

By Friday Adam was more than a little concerned her was pissed off that these people who knew nothing about Raven where suddenly her best friends. So taking matters into his own hands he texted Raven during class and asked her to meet him in the hallway outside her math class. She responded right away, of course, saying she'd be right there.

"Hey," Adam smiled seeing her, "long time no see."

"Yeah, I've been a bit busy with class and getting back into the swing of things." She ran a hand through her hair nervously.

Raven had been dreading this moment, when she'd have to explain to Adam, her only close friend, why she was suddenly hanging out with the Pack. Lydia had told her in the hospital that once she chose pack things would change. It wasn't like she couldn't be friends with Adam still, they'd never make her chose, but Adam couldn't know everything, and she'd be around them a whole lot more. She wouldn't see him as much; she wouldn't have a desire to hang out with him like before, as pack she'd want to be surrounded by pack members. A separation was necessary but it still hurt.

"I figured, but I have to ask," Adam looked unsure of himself, "why are you hanging out with Lydia's group? I mean they're constantly around you. This is the first time I've been able to talk to you since Monday."

"Yeah, Lydia visited me in the hospital and we grew close, once I got back to school, they saw that I was being bullied and decided to step in." Raven felt a twist in her gut, she wasn't lying but she wasn't being honest.

"Okay, yeah that's good. I just- now that your friends with them it's-," he struggled to find the right words, "it's like you can't hang out with anyone else."

"I can, they've just been…" It hurt her, seeing the sadness in Adam's eyes, "they're just a bit protective and they want to make sure I'm not alone. That I know I'm not alone." That part was 100% the truth.

"But-," Adam stopped himself from being judgmental, "I guess I'm a little jealous, they have all your attention now. Feeling a little left behind here." He admitted, "As long as you're happy and no one's hurting you or anything like that…" He trailed off watching her reaction.

"Adam they're my friends, they aren't going to hurt me." Raven was a bit pissed at Adam for even thinking that, yeah they were an intimidating bunch but they were so sweet once you got to know them.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure." Adam put his hands, "I guess I'll see you around."

"Definitely." Raven assured him before he walked off.

"You alright?" Raven jumped as Isaac appeared from around a corner.

"Oh, geez, you scared me." Raven put a hand over her wildly thumping heart, "I'm fine Isaac."

"Just wanted to make sure." He shrugged looking at the floor.

"Wait what are you doing out here?" Raven asked curious, out of the group Isaac had been the one to spend the most time with her, walking her to classes, holding her books, if she didn't know any better she'd say Isaac LIKED her.

"I heard you, you sounded upset." Isaac bashfully tried to explain, he wasn't about to tell her he'd felt her emotions and practically ran out of his class to come and find her.

"Oh, um, I'm fine really. But thanks, anyways." She responded unsure of herself, there was no way in hell Isaac felt anything for her, he was a senior and _werewolf _and she was a sophomore and really pretty average.

They parted ways and Isaac had to force himself back to class, to sit there calmly like nothing was wrong. He could feel her pain though, she was sad and a bit hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and make everything better. Peter was completely right of course, Isaac had found his mate in Raven. It was all he could do to not touch her every time she was around him, he craved the feeling of her soft skin on his, craved her scent. Peter had been trying to teach him some self control techniques the last thing they needed was Isaac practically pouncing on her, she'd be frightened. Right now he struggled, taking deep breaths, forcing the wolf down.

_Hale House-_

Today was the day Ophelia thought as she got dressed, they'd find out in just under a half hour what they were having. A boy or a girl. Honestly she didn't care what they were having as long as the baby was healthy she was good. It was a bit of shock to her that two months had come and gone. Two months since she was on her way home, two months since she met Derek and her life changed forever. Putting a hand lovingly on her growing bump she sighed. Only three more months and the pup would be here. She'd be a mother, an actual biological mother, she'd been mother of the pack but now she was having one of her own.

Derek walked into the room silently not wishing to disturb the sight of Ophelia looking at her belly in the mirror. She was two months but looked about four months (if she was a human). She'd long grown out of all her pants, and leggings. It was a good thing the girls had taken her maternity clothes shopping, she wore a simple flowy blue top and black maternity leggings. Her belly actually went out further then her breast now and Derek could never stop touching it whenever he was around her. Their baby was growing perfectly. He surprised himself with excitement over being a father. Never would he thought he'd want to be a dad in a million years but Ophelia changed everything, yes he always wanted pups, a big family but now he actually wanted to be a dad. A great dad, he was going to do everything with their child, make sure they knew every second of every day that they were loved.

"Are you ready?" Ophelia broke him out of his revere.

"Are you?" He asked in return.

"As I'll ever be." She walked to him and held his hand.

"Be honest, what do you want?" Ophelia asked him in the car as they drove to Deaton's.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. Part of me wants a boy, a son to play ball with, teach him everything I know."

"But?" She asked more than curious; she figured he'd want a boy like any Alpha.

"But, another part of me wants a little girl, just like you. A little spite fire in her own right." He answered looking at her with all the love in the world, and grabbed hold of her hand kissing the back of it.

"Wow an Alpha male that wants a little girl…never thought I'd see the day." Ophelia joked.

"Well I'm nothing if not predictable." Derek joked, giving her that full blown heart stopping smile.

Once inside the vets the joking was set aside, and both felt nervous. Finding out the gender of their baby made it all the more real, it meant they didn't have much more time before he or she made their way into the world. Of course the rest of the pack demanded to know as soon as they found out. Everyone was excited, they couldn't wait for the arrival of their new pack member, it made Derek feel even more proud.

"Are you ready to find out what your having?" Deaton asked them.

"Yes! I can't wait much longer!" Ophelia exclaimed.

"Well congratulations you're having a…"

_Across Town-_

"Where did Justin go off too?" Ryan asked Freddie as he came back to the motel room.

"I have no idea, I lost his scent about three miles from the highway, he's probably going back home." Freddie held his head low so Ryan wouldn't take out is impending rage on him.

"That little chicken shit! He's probably going back to beg Arthur for his forgiveness and to be accepted back as a pup in the pack." Greg sneered in disgust.

"Fuck!" Ryan yelled before throwing the bedside lamp on the floor. "This is not how it should be going." He mumbled to himself.

"Ryan? What's our next move?" Greg asked a little concerned for his leader's mental capacity at the moment.

"Let me think! Damnit!" He shouted before slumping down on the floor.

First they had lost Walter, an unfortunate loss, but casualties happened on both side during a fight. Having their little plan at the warehouses ruined set them back a few weeks as well, they had put so much time and effort into it all that after it was blown up Ryan hadn't known what else to do. With Justin gone now, their main source of muscle and power…things were looking even more bleak. Ryan had been counting on Justin being there when he fought with Derek, Justin wouldn't let Derek kill him and any distraction Justin would provide during the fight would free up Ryan to kill Derek. None of this was going the way he had planned it, in the beginning he'd managed to rattle the pack, almost got Erica to turn against them, even mauled a random girl to put fear in them, they had even killed the human officer of their pack as well and yet they remained together, untied. How the hell did Hale manage that? Usually attacks from an outside source rattled a new pack to the point of separating them, but not this pack. Why were they so damn different? Was it Ophelia's influence? God, Ryan needed her if he ever wanted to be Alpha.

Looking up at his two loyal followers, Ryan found himself questioning just how loyal they really were. He'd thought Justin would remain to the death, despite lying to him, but he'd just taken off. Would they leave him too? He needed to do something, something to remind everyone he was meant to be Alpha.

_School-_

"Have you gotten any texts?" Allison asked the others as they met up before last period.

"No I haven't." Lydia murmured, wondering if her phone was broken.

"I thought Derek said he would text us when they knew?" Boyd stated a bit confused.

"What if something happened?" Stiles of course went to the worst place in his mind, they were finally a happy pack, moving on and growing, so that meant something bad was coming right?

"Don't say that!" Jackson scolded him with a glare.

"Um, what text are you guys waiting for?" Raven asked more than curious, everyone had been constantly checking their phones all day.

"Ophelia and Derek went to Deaton's to find out the sex of the baby." Isaac explained to her.

"Oh, that's exciting." Raven couldn't help but smile, babies were always good news.

"Extremely, it's the packs first baby and it's our Alphas." Lydia told her.

"So I guess today would be a bad day to introduce me to them?" Raven asked suddenly nervous.

She'd done a little research of her own, besides reading over what Stiles had sent her. Alphas had red eye's, they were bigger, and a lot stronger. Everyone had told her not to worry, that they'd accept her immediately. All she had to do was bare her neck to them as a sign of submission and she was in. As weird as that sounded, it also seemed way to easy.

"No today would be prefect!" Allison reassured her, taking her arm in her own as they headed off to their last class of the day.

"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt a private moment."Raven told her.

"You're pack now. You belong there just as much as anyone else in this group. They will be ecstatic." Allison gave her a warm smile before parting.

_Hale House-_

Scott was reminded of the day they found out Ophelia was pregnant. Another time Derek promised to text and never did, as much as it got on everyone's nerves it just made them all more excited. Rushing to their cars and speeding off into the woods, whooping and hollering in excitement like when they first met Ophelia. It was hard to believe that Derek Hale was going to be a father; hell it was hard to believe he had a mate! But Scott had a feeling that Derek would make an excellent dad, he'd been a better dad/older brother figure to him then his own father ever was. Bolting into the house, trying to be the first one in, Scott felt nothing but pure joy.

"Okay can everyone settle down?" Ophelia asked with a sweet smile.

"Come on! Tell us!" Stiles begged jumping up and down in his spot.

"It's," Derek and Ophelia looked at each other before saying in perfect unison, "a girl."

"A girl!" Practically everyone shouted.

"I SO called it!" Allison did a little happy dance that earned her a peck on the cheek from Scott.

"I know." Ophelia just smiled happily, holding onto her baby bump.

"What are you going to name her?" Boyd asked.

"Name her something cool!" Stiles started listing a bunch of out-there nerdy names until Erica shut him up with a kiss.

"We haven't even started thinking of names yet but we'll let you all know when we decide." Derek told them wearing one of his huge priceless rare smiles.

"My nephews going to have a baby girl." Peter shook his head, a large grin on his face, "She will be the most beloved little princess that ever lived." He declared with a laugh.

"Okay okay okay!" Lydia said managing to quiet the group somewhat. "Derek Hale, Ophelia O'Conner, my Alphas, and my fellow pack members, I would like to introduce our new member, Raven Redwood." She pulled the nervous girl from behind Isaac into view.

"Hello, I'm Ophelia as you can guess, I'm the Alpha female and that's Derek my mate and Alpha male." Ophelia looked at the semi frightened girl with nothing but kindness.

"You wish to join our pack?" Derek addressed her.

"Yes." Raven squeaked out.

"Do you understand that as Pack it is part of your duty and responsibility to protect our secret, and to obey the pack laws?" He asked her as the hard faced Alpha.

"Yes." Raven nodded.

"Then submit to us." Derek demanded of her stepping forward.

"Okay." Raven looked over to Lydia who gave her an encouraging nod, and lifted her head to bare the left side of her neck.

"Welcome to the Hale pack, Raven Redwood." Derek grabbed her chin with his finger and lowered her head.

"Thanks." Raven was a bit shocked that both Derek and Ophelia were so close to her.

"Welcome." Ophelia threw her arms around the young girl and pulled her in for a big hug.

A little shock at first Raven just stood there surprised, but a surge of warmth and comfort surrounded her and she wrapped her own arms around Ophelia and hugged her right back. Although not too hard, the woman was pregnant after all. As odd as she felt, this whole moment felt right to Raven, she felt like she had finally found her family.

**Soooo what do you think? Is that little girl going to have Derek and the rest of the men in that pack wrapped around her little finger or what! Review, review! Also Stiles' isn't wrong that something is coming. What do you think? Is it just Ryan or is there another threat out there?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it's a bit late! Wrote it in one sitting, and quickly I might add! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs! **

**Also I don't usually do this but I felt like it: LycanLover411- I know I'm cruel aren't I? **

**Rosaline- I apologize for taking so long, but I lmao at your review**

**Lucy- Spoiled, you say? I'm pretty sure we'll need to invent a new word, cause it's going to be so much more! **

**Susa-Sama`Sarukiji-Sempai- I was going to drag out Raven's getting in the pack, but she was just not willing too, and Ryan does need to die. Perhaps arrangements can be made? **

**SuperHelloKittyxx3- well thanks darling! I love it too! **

_Hale House-_

As it was a Friday everyone was going to be spending the night, no one pressured Raven to stay but she found herself on the way to her house to grab her things in Jackson's sweet little ride with Lydia driving. The nerves she felt before had simply washed away, after being formally accepted by the Alphas Raven struggled not to tear up. She'd never felt such a combination of love and safety in all her life, at least besides her parents. Raven may not know these people very well yet, but they had become a second family to her in a matter of moments. Well, hey, isn't that what life is, a matter of moments strung together?

"Are you okay? You've been pretty silent." Lydia inquired turning down the music.

"I'm- more than okay. I think. This is all so knew, and it's just incredible." She didn't know exactly how to describe everything that's happened.

"Glad you feel that way, but if it's too much to spend the night you don't have too. The pack can be a bit overwhelming." Lydia pulled into Raven's empty drive way.

"My parents are out of town so I'd be alone tonight if I stayed here. I'd just feel safer staying at Derek and Ophelia's house." Raven hated it when her parents went on business trips, but both worked for international companies that demanded near constant travel and they loved their jobs so she never complained.

"I completely understand." She had to agree when she'd been going through those nightmare-ish times, being around the pack was the only thing that made her feel safe.

By the time they got back to Derek's Lydia had come up with an idea for Baby Girl Hale's nursery, a mix between traditional and contemporary. Of course when Isaac came outside and offered to carry Raven's bags the conversation stopped, as one girl turned bright red and the other had a grin from ear to ear. Even though Raven was positive she could carry her back pack and duffle bag, Isaac refused to take no for an answer. Everyone in the house took note of this as well as he came in the house and went upstairs, putting her things in Lydia's room.

All the girls in the pack were in the living room Ophelia sitting on the middle of the couch and the rest surrounding her, they were all talking about the baby, asking questions about the pregnancy, and of course offering the ideas for names. Even Raven was actively participating in the conversation. The guys were all the kitchen munching on food and having 'guy talk', although every once in a while someone would drop a baby girls name that they liked. Stiles had no idea why Derek was so adamantly against naming his daughter Stiles. It was a kick ass name. It was around 8pm when there was a shift in the air.

Ophelia stopped mid-sentence and hushing the girls, someone, and not pack was coming. Derek flew out of the kitchen next, as he had picked up the same feeling. Everyone stayed silent, listening and breathing, the Weres of the pack tried to determine just how many people were coming.

"One." Derek answered after a lengthy pause.

"You don't think he'd be that stupid?" Peter voiced his thoughts.

The entire pack was in the living room, humans somewhat huddled in the center, the betas surrounding them, Peter stood in the back in case someone else tried sneak up, and The Alphas stood in front. Well Ophelia tried too but Derek kept pushing her back, she eventually settled for standing partially behind him. All the Weres eyes had changed, ready to fully shift. Ready to defend their pack.

The person, definitely a male, had hesitantly approached the house, and paused more than once on the porch before knocking. Derek stalked over to the door and ripped it open; he was a bit shocked as to the person and the other side. It was one of Ryan's pack members, but with the door open Derek could tell no one else was with him. For a very long silent minute Derek appraised the Were in front of him. He was young, tall, and bulky, with short brown hair and brown eyes, and what the…the guy lowered his head and tilted it to the side, showing Derek his neck! Derek could feel everyone's confusion, especially his mate's.

Fortunately, or unfortunately (it really depends on perspective), the Alpha wolf in Derek came roaring out as he grabbed the submissive beta by the neck and yanked him out of the door way and back out onto the front lawn. Ophelia and Scott followed them outside. Derek had thrown the beta to the ground and then lifted him back up only to throw him into a nearby tree. Growling and roaring in pure rage Derek unleashed an Alpha's fury onto the beta Were.

"Derek!" Ophelia yelled at him, keeping her distance but giving him a look with her own red eyes. "Enough. He's not even fighting back."

Derek paused, looking at his mate, and then at the Were below him. The guy hadn't been fighting back at all. In fact he just held his arms around himself in an attempt to protect himself from Derek's blows. This added to the confusion. Didn't this guy want to take his mate and kill his pack? Shifting back Derek stood up and warily eyed the guy as he groaned on the ground, trying to put himself up a sitting position.

"Justin?" Ophelia approach cautiously, one hand protectively on her belly, Scott following close behind her.

"Ophe-" Justin choked a bit, "Ophelia, I- I'm so sorry." He cried.

"Why are you here?" Derek demanded.

"To make amends. I didn't know you were her true mate, Ryan- Ryan lied to us- to me." Justin shook his head, he was so ashamed of himself, "I thought you took her, against her will, and then did that Alpha mind trick. I'm sorry, I really am. I'm so ashamed of myself, Ophelia I never meant to hurt you. I thought you were in danger, I just- I know there's nothing I can do or say to make you forgive me but I'm sorry." He was full on crying at this point.

"Justin," Ophelia's eyes changed back and felt a tug on her heart, he was her old pack member and Justin was one of the only boy's who'd ever been nice to her, it threw her for a loop to find him here with Ryan.

"I'm so sorry, please, I- I-" Justin could hardly now, he may be big and tough but he was all mush on the inside.

"Justin, calm down." Ophelia told him gently lowering herself.

"Ophelia-" Derek growled and went to yank her back but she silenced him with a look.

"Justin, I knew something was off, I knew you wouldn't do this to me." Ophelia sat next to him on the ground, and reached out putting a small hand on his shoulder.

"I- I'm so ashamed!" Justin looked at her with broken eyes, "I've done terrible things, I thought- I can't believe I trusted him."

"Shhh. It's okay." Ophelia comforted him.

"I tried calling Arthur last night, but he refused to speak to me. Henrietta told me I was no longer pack, that I'd officially been banished, along with Ryan, Greg, and Freddie. Ophelia, my own parents won't speak to me! What am I going to do?" Justin's body was wracked with more cries.

"What did you think was going to happen Justin?" Ophelia felt bad for him, no wonder he looked so broken, he was banished.

"I thought we would come rescue you and that Ryan was your true mate and then we'd go back and Arthur would understand why we did what we did. But it was all a lie. I trusted him and now- now…" Justin leaned into Ophelia's touch more, craving another wolf's affection.

"Did you explain that to Henrietta?" Ophelia asked it hurt her to see him like this, sure he'd made very bad choice but it was because he trusted the wrong person. Who hasn't done that before?

"I did but she said Arthur didn't care, that I was a disgrace and that if I ever showed up there again they'd- they'd kill me." Justin was heartbroken and scared, no completely terrified; he'd never been alone his entire life.

"Derek-" Ophelia started, looking up at her mate with a silent plea in her eyes.

"No." He growled out.

"I'll be right back." She told Justin, who sat in the fetal position, grabbing Derek and Scott she pulled them in the house. "I'm assuming you all heard?"

"Yeah." A few said, while the rest nodded.

"Good, cause I'm putting it to a vote." Ophelia looked at Derek one more time.

"Hell no." He growled again.

"I want to bring Justin into our pack." Ophelia stated.

The room exploded into loud voices, everyone talking at once. It took Derek and Ophelia together five minutes to calm down the room. Derek was very much against this whole idea; he did not want this guy, who'd been a threat to his pack, now _in_ his pack! Lydia, Boyd, Erica, and Stiles agreed. On the other side, Ophelia wanted Justin to be accepted because he'd apologize, been nothing but submissive, let Derek beat the ever living shit out of him, and because she knew he was not a bad guy. Peter, Jackson, Isaac, Scott, and Allison agreed with her. Raven was silent on the matter, she didn't really understand everything yet, but she was leaning more towards Derek's side. Justin was associated with the one that had attacked her.

"Are you crazy? We can't trust him!" Boyd shouted, raising his voice.

"He wanted to kill me, Ophelia, and take you away." Derek growled out.

"You _did_ kill me." Peter pointed out.

"Majority of you in this room tried to kill me when I was a Kanima." Jackson stated too.

"Whoa! What?" Raven looked around the room, totally confused.

"He's betrayed his pack before, who's to say he won't do it again?" Erica asked.

"You and Boyd left Derek's pack the end of Sophomore year and we went out, saved you and he welcomed you both back with open arms." Scott replied.

"We're a young pack; we've betrayed each other at some time or another during these past three almost four years. Hell I'm an _Argent_, and I'm in this pack." Allison added.

"This is not going to happen. I don't want someone who tried to take away my mate in this pack!" Derek roared.

"Derek, he didn't know the truth. Justin's loyal and naïve, he doesn't deserve this." Ophelia argued, trying to keep her cool.

"He could totally be lying! Trying to get in with us, to help that douche bag." Stiles waved his arms around.

"I don't want him anywhere near you Ophelia, or our _daughter_." Derek glared at her.

"He wasn't lying Stiles, I would have been able to tell, and Derek I know how you feel. But, try and understand my point of view!" Ophelia got closer to him, her baby bump against his abdomen.

_Across Town-_

Ryan had been trying to think of a way to make Greg and Freddie prove their loyalty to him, as well as how to prove he has what it takes to be an Alpha all day when he came up with an idea. Justin had turned his back on them, an example needed to be made.

"As an Alpha I won't stand for disloyalty. So we're going to find Justin, and he'll either grovel at my feet to come back, or I'll kill him." Ryan told his followers.

"Kill Justin?" Freddie looked at Ryan in disbelief, Justin was very strong.

"I can take him. I was born to an Alpha." Ryan snapped at him.

"What about Ophelia? Shouldn't we deal with that first?" Greg asked.

"I'm going to deal with Justin first, his betrayal is unacceptable, and I need to deal with it as an Alpha." Ryan reasoned.

"But shouldn't he be like half way home by now? If we go back, they'll kill us." Greg pointed out.

"Justin's still around town, I could smell him near the woods about an hour ago. He's probably camped out there." Ryan rubbed his temples a bit exasperated with this crew.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Freddie's eyes lit up.

"Let's go." Ryan grinned.

"Finally some action!" Greg pumped a fist in the air as they left the motel room.

It was getting dark out by the time they caught up Justin's most recent trail. Apparently he had slept on the forest floor last night, just like Ryan had thought. Sneaking through the woods in a tight formation, they sniffed the air for their former friend's scent. As they got deeper and deeper into the woods thought Ryan became a bit unnerved, they were in Derek's home territory now. They all focused their senses and moved slowly, low to the ground, trying to remain undetected.

They were about 100 yards away from Derek's house when they heard the shouting. Stilling themselves and straining to hear, they all turned rageful. Justin had gone to Derek and Ophelia, a mess and told them about his banishment. Topping on the cake; Ophelia wanted Justin to join their pack. Ryan was in no way going to allow that to happen. Over his dead body! Charging forward, Ryan left behind his startled friends. Of course once they caught on they went in different directions to surround Justin.

Justin popped up from the ground when he smelt the others; he got in a defensive position and waited. He would not run, not from them. After all he had nothing to lose now, he was a banished beta, in time he'd become an Omega. No one wanted him. Justin was ready to fight but resigned to the idea of dying.

_Hale House-_

"Derek-" Ophelia stopped once again taking in an non pack scent.

"Apparently he is that stupid." Peter mumbled to himself.

"I'm going to rip his fucking head off." Derek growled throwing open the door and stomping outside.

"Allison, Stiles, and Lydia, take Raven and go in Allison's room, stay there." Ophelia commanded. "Boyd stay with them, please." Boyd nodded and quickly followed the girls upstairs. "Peter, Isaac, Jackson, Scott, and Erica it's go time." Ophelia led them out the door.

"Ophelia get in the house!" Derek roared.

"No." She stood her ground.

There was no more time to argue as Ryan came flying into view and crashed into Justin.

**DUN DUN DUN! What do you all think is going to happen? Will our favorite pack survive? Will Ophelia be okay? Will Ryan's group be killed? Will Justin make it out alive? **

**I know I'm a horrible person, leaving it there. Ahh the suspence! Oh and Justin's fate is up to you my lovely readers, if he lives or dies, if he joins the pack or not. I could really go either way with it so I thought I'd let you all decide cause I'm leaving you with this awful cliff hanger! So REVIEW away! **


	21. Chapter 21

_Hale House-_

Ryan got off Justin in time for Greg and Freddie to pounce on the larger guy. Feeling nothing but pure rage Ryan snapped his jaws at Derek, turning slightly to have a better view of the rival pack, his eyes froze on Ophelia. Blinded by that unquenchable rage, he ignored a snarling Derek and stepped toward the clearly pregnant bitch. He would rip that pup out of her before he killed Derek. At least that was his plan until her bright red eyes stopped him in his tracks. She's an Alpha female now? Shit! Ryan saw all this plans go up in flames as he took in the barely contained ferocity in her eyes. At least he made that phone call before tracking down Justin, his life maybe be ruined but they'd suffer just as much if not more!

"Ryan this is your final warning, take your lackeys and get the hell out of our territory!" Ophelia snapped at him.

"Justin needs to pay the price for what he's done! This doesn't concern you." Ryan growled back.

"He is under my protection. Touch him, and I'll be more than happy to rip your throat out!" She growled back, taking a page from Derek's book.

"Just because they're letting you be an Alpha female doesn't mean you're stronger than me!" Ryan was teetering on the edge once again.

"Try me." She dared him, both of her clawed hands rested protectively on her baby bump.

"Ryan let's get out here!" Freddie realized what a mistake this all was, they weren't just in Hale territory, they were at the Hale house, the Den, and they were severely out numbered.

"Don't be a little bitch Freddie!" Greg scolded his friend.

"This won't be a war Ryan, it'll be a massacre. Accept my mercy now, or pay the price." Ophelia tried to reason, she didn't want any more blood on her hands let alone her young pack members.

"Fuck you." Ryan shouted before lunging at her.

Everything became a blur in a matter of moments. Ryan and the others had been warned repeatedly, Ophelia extended far more mercy than any other pack leader would have. But they refused and now it was time to pay the piper. While Ryan had every intent on ripping Ophelia open, he was slammed into by the semi truck of Alpha muscle that was her mate. Ryan was slammed hard into the ground, shocked for a second by the impact. Shifting he dug his claws into Derek's back and pulled his hand back trying to tear apart Derek's back muscles. It wasn't as affect as Ryan had hoped, Derek roared in pain but quickly grabbed the betas offending arm and snapped it half. Literally elbows don't bend that way for a reason… Ryan hollered out in pain. Greg was the first to react letting go of Justin he rushed toward Derek but was intercepted by Jackson who wanted nothing more than to beat the guy who grabbed his mate into the ground. Greg got his feet under Jackson and kicked upwards, sending Jackson into a tree. Before Greg could get up and go after Jackson, Peter kicked his feet from underneath him and landed a strong punch in the young man's sternum. Freddie chose now to release Justin and fly at Jackson who was still getting up. Scott however had been watching him closely and was able to push Jackson out of the way before he was knocked down.

Scott blocked his face and vital organs as Freddie unleashed a torrent of punches. Erica jumped on Freddie back, knocking him off balance. Jackson ran to were Peter was struggling to keep the wiggly beta down. Jackson stomped on the guys arms repeatedly.

"No one touches my Lydia!" He growled.

Erica was still on Freddie's back as he stood up and jumped in the air to land on his back. A sickening crack went through the air as Erica's spine was fractured. Luckily before Freddie could turn on her Scott slammed a hard fist into the guys jaw. Freddie stumbled but shook it off and went blow for blow with Scott.

"Isaac grab Erica, and get her in the house." Ophelia commanded him; he had taken up guarding Ophelia once the fight broke out.

"But-" Isaac started but one low growl and he made a dash for his partially paralyzed pack sister, she'd be unable to move for another ten minutes at least, and she was a risk in the middle of a fight.

Greg took a cue from his friend, ignored the pain in his arms and kicked off his shoes using his clawed feet to swipe at Peter's stomach. Unable to pull back in time, Peter had several large gashes on his abdomen. Jackson went about trying to get control of Greg's legs as his arms were both broken and healing slowly.

Scott cracked Freddie's jaw and broke several rib bones before landing a punch to knock out the vicious fighter. Jumping over the fallen beta he helped Jackson get a hold of Greg's legs. Unfortunately Freddie could take a punch and got back up far sooner than expected. An injured Peter went for him but wasn't able to get a grip on him. Jackson and Scott finally had Greg's legs when they turned to see Freddie headed straight for Ophelia and Isaac was leaping off the front porch. She wasn't going to move until the last second, but it turned out she wouldn't have too. Justin grabbed Freddie by the back of his neck and flung him backwards using all his strength. Peter and Justin held him down together. Jackson and Scott had Greg, and Derek was still taking his time breaking various bones of Ryan's as he squirmed and cried out in pain.

"Enough." Ophelia stated stepping around Isaac who had popped in front of her once again.

A roar came from Derek that managed to stop everyone from trying to move or making a sound. Even Ryan stopped for a moment. The instinct to listen to two Alphas was ingrained into betas. The pack looked between their feral Alpha male and female waiting for a command.

"Ryan," Ophelia stepped forward and crouched down next to him, "you're a crazy son of a bitch who had ample warning. You will never terrorize anyone ever again. Especially not me you piece of shit." She growled.

"You'll never do it. You'll never kill me. You don't have the guts to eve let Derek do it!" He sneered at her.

"I am not the little girl you bullied and tried to rape," Derek's feral growl interrupted her, "I gave the okay for Walters's death, but unlike you I don't take pleasure in it." She watched his eyes go wide, "I'm not going to let Derek kill you, I'm going to do it myself because NOBODY fucks with my mate, my pack, or above all else my unborn pup." A fierce roar came out of her as she clamped a hand down on his throat, using her claws she ripped out his trachea.

A celebratory howl was given by the pack. Ophelia dropped the trachea on the ground next to a lifeless Ryan. Derek got up and slashed the throats of Ryan's followers. Another howling broke out as the pack stood, a bit bloody but healing. Everyone quieted back down however when Derek approached Justin, the beta barred his neck and kept his eyes on the ground.

"You are on probation. If you manage to prove yourself worthy I'll accept you into the pack, if not I won't just chase you out of my territory I'll kill you." Justin nodded. "The only reason I'm doing this is because you protected Ophelia when you could have gone after her."

The pack was in a bit of shock, they had not expected Derek to declare Justin a probationary member of the pack. Not after he killed the others. If anything they thought he would chase Justin out of their territory. Ophelia though wasn't as surprised, she knew of times when her birth pack had done the same thing, letting someone in although they could be a potential threat. Not that she thought Justin was, Derek might not like him for now, but eventually he'll see just how sweet and loyal Justin really was. She watched Derek as he approached her, taking in his torn shirt and bloodied hands; he wasn't injured, at least not badly enough that he hadn't already healed. Derek pulled her in for a tender kiss, he was pissed she came out side, pissed she endangered not only herself but their daughter but more than anything he was happy she was okay and proud of the way she handled herself. Dropping down to his knees he put both bloody hands on either side of her belly and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"I love you." She murmured to him.

"I love you both." He looked up at her regarding her seriously, "You didn't have to kill him; I would have gladly done it."

"I know but I needed too. Ryan's been my tormentor since childhood, but I was not going to sit by and be that helpless little girl anymore. _No one_ messes with us." She declared looking at her pack members, eyes scanning for serious injuries, everyone seemed to be healing perfectly.

"Burn the bodies, deep in the woods." Derek commanded standing up.

"Come on," Peter led the way as Justin carried Freddie, Jackson carried Greg, and Scott carried Ryan.

"It's over." Ophelia whispered to Derek kissing him hard before placing a string of kisses along his jaw.

"It is." He replied smiling at her affection.

_Inside the House-_

Allison, Lydia, and Stiles stayed in Allison's room with Raven even after the fighting had ended. Boyd had already slipped out sensing Ravens fearfulness and went down stair to help Erica. Raven was scared, she'd never heard a person die before, never even heard a fight that sounded so gruesome. Even though she was once again scared of all the werewolves in the pack she also felt safe, they'd never hurt her.

"Should we call the cops or something?" She suggested.

"No, they wouldn't understand. It's not that killing is okay or anything, it's not, but reality is a bit harsher once you know the truth about everything. It's the price for knowing all this cool shit I guess." Stiles stumbled in his attempt to explain before dashing out of the room to see Erica.

"We've all been where you are. The second guessing, the fear, wanting to pretend this is all just one big nightmare. None of them like killing, none of us do. But in this world sometimes its kill or be killed, of course whenever possible we don't kill. That's probably why this has gone on so long, none of us wanted to kill them. Even after everything they'd done." Allison explained a bit better, grabbing one of Raven's hands and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"How do you guys…cope with knowing what happened and not being able to talk about it?" Raven asked tentatively.

"We can't talk about it outside the pack, but we can talk to each other, and Melissa Scott's mom, the Sheriff Stiles dad, Chris Allison's dad, and Dr. Deaton- he runs the vet clinic. If you don't want to talk to us, feel free to talk to one of them." Lydia told her.

"No one is expecting you to just be okay with this; honestly if you were we'd be worried. You're new, and we all were at some point, we know it's hard to wrap your head around everything. Eventually you'll understand." Allison finished.

"Okay." Was all Raven could mutter before everyone had come back and cleaned up.

In the living room everyone huddled together, relishing in the warmth, and happy that everyone was okay. Ophelia and Derek came in from the kitchen with Justin following behind them.

"I know most of you heard but we just wanted to formally announce it, Justin McCreen is now a probationary member of the pack. Meaning that while he will be present within the pack, he has not been fully accepted, he is at the bottom of the hierarchy right now." Derek told them in gruffer voice than normal.

"Make him feel welcomed." Ophelia eyed everyone, including Derek himself.

"That said, the threat has also been officially removed, but that doesn't mean you let your guards down though alright?" Derek's questions were never really questions more of demands and statements.

"Yes oh mighty one. Now can we order some Chinese food and pop in comedy?" Stiles spoke up, everyone quickly agreed with him.

"Yeah, fine." Derek agreed and placed the call.

_In Ontario, Canada-_

A young woman in her twenties with short blond hair and an athletic figure made her way down a dark hallway, it was past midnight and the Council was still going at. Attempting to listen in would be foolish; they were all werewolves and would catch any eavesdropper. Instead she knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened.

It was her grandmother that opened it, with her typical displeased face her grandmother ushered her into the room and had her stand in the center. All the werewolves in the council were over the age of fifty, all were Alphas- which really made things interesting, getting them to agree was like getting blood from a rock-, and they all had their own packs scattered across North and South America. This time they were up in Canada.

"Speak your peace." The Chairman demanded in a gruff voice, Victor De'Angelo was in his sixties, with gray hair that used to be black and permanent scowl on his face, however he was still pure muscle, and would not hesitate to put an unruly pup in their place.

"I have received a call from a former member of Arthur Galen's pack; apparently he was hiding an Alpha Breeder in secret, a young female named Ophelia Conner's. She comes from a line of Alpha Breeders straight out of Ireland." She stopped as the whispering grew among the members.

"Alpha Breeders were all killed off by hunters." An older lady from Miami spoke up.

"It was never proven to be true. The gene could lay dormant. Was her mother a Breeder?" An elderly woman named Sasha, the oldest person on the council, asked.

"No, she only had two kids, and had difficulty conceiving both. But it is from the mother's line." The young woman, Grace, stated.

"Galen's pack is in Colorado, send a party down to check out this rumor, if it's true bring the female here." Victor commanded.

"She is not with Galen's pack anymore, she was staying with an Aunt in Northern California and on her way home she went into heat. She is mated to Derek Hale," more gasps and murmurs, "and is four months pregnant." Grace held her hands behind her back, and held her head up high, she would be rewarded for bring this to the Councils attention.

"The Hale boy? Are you sure?" Victor questioned.

"Yes, my informant called before confronting Hale over the female in question. Since he has not called back by now it's safe to assume he and his two followers are dead." Grace informed them.

"Idiots. Taking on an Alpha, even one with a small pack of teenagers is unwise, especially one that defeated Deucalion's Alpha pack." Victor shook his head at the stupidity.

"Should we send some people down? Collect the female?" Another man spoke up.

"That pack would die protecting her and the Hales are notoriously tricky. Starting a fight now would not be good for her. Send someone down to keep an eye on things. Not another werewolf, because of those idiots Derek will likely snap any unfamiliar Were's neck." Victor let out a sigh rubbing his chin.

"Perhaps we should dispatch with the Hale Alpha?" The woman from Miami spoke up again.

"Absolutely not, he's the last of his line, one of the last true Werewolves and he's the Alpha Breeders true mate. It would be a crime to kill him. No, send Natasha down there, she's not a were, and she might be able to earn Hales trust." Victor commanded.

"You know as well as I do Victor that Hale's do not trust easily, and if this Ophelia become's an Alpha female in her own right, there will be no taking her. At least not alive." Sasha replied.

"We could take the pup. She's a breeder she'll have plenty more." Another woman spoke up.

"Take a pup from an Alpha Breeder? You were dropped on the head as a child?" Sasha gave the woman a cool curious look. "Any mother would go through hell to protect their child; an Alpha Breed would rip the devil to shreds and conquer hell." Sasha had a far off look as she remembered the past, "I knew one, long ago, her name was Aofie, an Irish woman. She killed her own mate to protect her child..."


	22. Chapter 22

**So sorry that it's been a few weeks! I just needed to figure out were exactly this next part was going to go. Also I had to finish my summer class, now that its over I have more time to put into my writing again. This chapter is offically the kick off chapter of Phase 2 of this story, enjoy!**

_44 years ago-_

_ A young woman runs through the forest, clinging to her infant child, a girl. Taking coverage behind a large tree she sniffs the air, eyes glowing blood red, the same color of long curly hair. A scent catches her attention, male, familiar, her mate. _

_ "Aofie?" His voice calls to her and she longs to go to him, but she mustn't. "Aofie, please!" _

_ With her scent masked he has difficulty locating her, only the pull a string tied between them can help him now. When they had met 5 years ago in Ireland, he was a beta and she an Alpha. He knew of breeders, Alpha breeders were rare, they were to be worshipped. Breeders kept pack large, and fruitful. Alpha breeders usually became Alphas of a pack, and could turn their mates into Alphas as well, they didn't just keep a pack large, and they give a pack unimaginable strength. Their very blood was coveted by witches for its power. To have one in a pack was to be blessed by the Gods. But every blessing came with a curse. That's why as a newly turned Alpha, he and Alpha mate had no pack, and had fled Ireland. _

_ Hunters. Hunters would kill them all. All the breeders. Every pup with the potential to give birth to a breeder. The slaughter had begun in China, and spread like wildfire throughout Asia, Africa, and Europe. It was slow to spread in North and South America, that was why they had gone to America in the first place, but the peace did not last long. A month after the birth of their daughter, the hunters came. The pack they founded had been slaughtered, they ran and they kept running. _

_ "Aofie, my love, please I know you're there, I know you can hear me!" He shouted at nothing._

_ Forcing the tears back Aofie swallow back her scream and ran. Away from him, away from her mate. Unfortunately she knew it would not be the most painful thing she would ever be forced to do. She couldn't out run him forever._

_Present day, Werewolf Council-_

"Mates can't kill each other Sasha, or are you going senile? Perhaps you should be removed from this Council." A dark haired woman in her fifties named Rose snapped at the older woman.

"I may be old Rose, but don't think I won't rip your jugular out." Sasha calmly told the woman her brown eyes turning an electric red, others started snarling as well.

"Enough, and Sasha Rose is right, mates cannot kill one another." Victor calmed down the room once more.

"Alpha Breeders can, their wolves are far more feral then the average werewolf's, but of course such an act is not without its consequences. As gifted as Alpha Breeders are, they are damned as well." Sasha looked about the room, all of these Alpha's with the exception of Victor, Heidi, and Monroe were nothing more than children, hell most were children when the plague of hunters hit.

"Alpha Breeders, breeders in general are a gift to packs. There is no downside to having a breeder in a pack." Rose countered.

Ah the ignorance of Rose's generation, most didn't know the ways of old.

"Yes, mostly. They populate packs, keep the numbers strong, breed strong healthy pups," Sasha nodded, "but when pushed, once they are true Alphas, they can become far more feral then you or I could ever imagine. They can become a true wolf, running on instinct alone with the capability to kill anything they see as a threat, even their own pack members, even their own mate." Sasha gave Rose an icy glare.

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" Rose snapped impatiently.

"I suggest we leave that pack the hell alone but if you want to send Natasha down there to investigate fine, just **do not** mess with that pack." Sasha warned them all, including Victor.

_Hale House-_

After consuming half their body weight in Chinese food the pack was comfortable cuddled up in the living room and watching a comedy that no one was paying much attention too. Even Justin was there, lying on the carpeted floor at the edge of the group. For the first time in months he felt calm, relaxed. On the large chair, Derek and Ophelia were cuddled together, both lovingly rubbing her baby bump. The day had been long and difficult, death was never easy, even the death of an enemy. Killing was repulsive to them all but it was a necessary evil to keep their pack safe, their families, and their town. While Derek was less conflicted about what they'd done, Ophelia was trying to block it from her mind. She'd never felt so…wild so…out of control and yet in control. The wolf in her was unapologetic; the human was appalled she'd killed Ryan. Putting in a second comedy movie the pack attempted to forget all that had happened tonight, at least for a little while.

"I think it's time for bed." Derek announced as Ophelia yawn for the millionth time, cuddling up and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Mmmhmmm." She agreed breathing him in.

"Come on everyone, it's been a long day and we could all use the rest." Derek stood up carrying Ophelia in his arms, "Peter, show Justin the guest room."

"Follow me." Peter got up and stretched, gesturing for Justin to follow him.

For most it was a quiet night, little to no nightmares. Raven looked at Lydia who she was currently sharing a bed/room with/ Jackson had agreed to share with Boyd for the night since his room was right across the hall. As quietly as she could, Raven got out of bed and tiptoed across the room, opening the door and leaving the room. The shrill sounds of death filled her darkened dreams. Curling up on the living room couch she wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them tightly to her chest, resting her head on them. One deep shaky breath was all it took for the flood gates to open up.

Isaac was restless, something was bothering Raven but she was in Lydia's room and he didn't dare go in there. But a slight creaking noise made him jump out of bed and rush to his own bed room door. Peeking out he saw Raven sneaking down the stairs. Isaac shut his door again and took a moment to think. She was probably upset over what had happened, but would she want his comfort? He was after all, a werewolf, and it was a werewolf that scarred her beautiful tanned skin. But she was pack now, and she'd been okay with them before they all went to bed. Also she was his mate and he needed to give her whatever comfort he could. Choosing to follow instinct, Isaac slipped out of his own room and followed her scent into the living room.

The scene before him nearly broke his heart. Raven was crying so softly he could barely hear her, but he could smell her salty tears. Without a second thought he rushed to her and wrapped his long arms around her, pulling her into him. She only hesitated for a moment, but gave in, and buried her face into Isaac soft and warm t-shirt covered chest.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. You're safe, and everything is going to be okay." Isaac whispered to her, fighting the urge to bury his nose into her hair and take a deep long satisfying whiff.

She could hear his mantra of soothing words, feel the heat of him against her own cold body, but she couldn't stop the tears. An overwhelming sadness hit, dragging her down like an anchor in a lake of sorrow. She'd hated the guy who attacked her, wished, prayed for revenge, and now he was dead. Three people were dead and at the hands of her new family. Yes they were bad people and no, the police wouldn't have understood, no judge would have tried them, they would have gotten away without even a slap on the wrist. Derek and Ophelia had been judge and jury, found them guilty, and sentenced them to death. Boyd had told her with the use of his super hearing that Ophelia gave that Ryan guy a chance to flee, mercy. But Ryan refused…what's done is done, her father would say. Raven fought with her own mind to make this all okay, to be okay but everything was all jumbled up, what used to be black and white were now shades of grey.

"Raven? Raven look at me." Isaac leaned back, looking her in the eye, "This is not your fault. No one but Ryan and his friends are to blame. They were given the chance to leave but they didn't. If we hadn't defended ourselves, if Ophelia and Derek hadn't killed them, they would have killed us. This is not an everyday thing, but it's part of being in this world. We'd understand…if you…wanted to leave." Isaac trailed off he couldn't imagine being separated from her but if it was what she needed…

"I don't…want to go." Raven whispered looking up at him through tear-filled eyes.

"I have to admit I'm glad to hear you don't want too." Isaac gave her a weak smile. "What do you need, Raven? Just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you." He let out a small whine.

"Can you just…"She swallowed the hard lump in her throat, "hold me?"

"Of course." Isaac pulled her back into his chest and cradled her, gently rocking her, until she fell asleep, not long after he followed her, his wolf perfectly content.

_Saturday Morning-_

No one in the house woke up until early in the afternoon. Peter wandered into the living room after making himself some coffee, being the first one up. A large smile lit up his face as he saw Isaac holding Raven on the couch, both sound as sleep. Isaac was leaning back with his arms wrapped protectively around Raven, who was curled up in a ball with her head on his chest and practically in his lap. Oh this was perfect! Sitting down in one of the chairs Peter had a devilish glint in his eye. Why wake them up now when it'd just be the three of them? Why not wait until Lydia screams when she finds Raven gone and alerts the whole house, then everyone can marvel at the sight of the adorable young couple? Hey a few years might have passed but he was still a little evil.

When Lydia did wake up to find Raven missing she didn't scream but she did make enough noise ripping open her bedroom door to jolt awake almost all the werewolves in the house. Flying down the stairs she stopped abruptly causing everyone to run into each other. Peter was facing them, a finger to his lips. Ophelia moved passed everyone else on the stairs and walked around the couch.

"Awe!" She sighed, leaning forward and gently stroking both kids hair.

"What! What is it?" Stiles came barreling out his room and slammed into Jackson who then slammed into Boyd and you get the point…BOOM!

A loud bang and groans woke up the sleepy teenagers on the couch. Raven tried to leap away from Isaac, blushing furiously, but Isaac's arms were locked around her, tightening as she tried to flee from him. A natural response she didn't quite understand but was internally freaking out about because OHMYFINGGOD Isaac freaking LaHey was holding onto her!

"Stiles! What the hell man?" Jackson reached around and smacked Stiles on the back.

"Ow! Hey I thought something major was happening I'm sorry I don't have wolfy senses like you do!" Stiles hit him back.

"Hey don't hit my boyfriend!" Erica threatened Jackson from somewhere on the middle of the staircase.

"Stiles! Jackson! You're both sitting on my leg, get off!" Boyd shook underneath them.

"Speaking of legs, Derek your knee is in my spine." Scott stated with a squeak.

"Is it always like this in the morning?" Justin asked Peter after grabbing a cup of coffee as well.

Peter took a breath about to say no, but stopped himself and thought about it, "More often than not. I'd say this is the fifth or sixth staircase incident."

"Seventh!" Stiles called from the pile trying to climb off Jackson.

"That was my head Stiles!" Boyd whelped and instinctively hit the offending person.

"Ow!" Stiles rubbed his arm.

"Stop hurting my Stiles! And get off my hair!" Erica shouted.

"That's my arm Erica, not Stiles." Allison fought to untangle herself.

"Raven? Isaac? How about you two help me cook breakfast/lunch in the kitchen. We'll probably be done the same time they untangle themselves." Ophelia smirked as she made her way to the kitchen, high fiving Peter on the way.

It didn't take long for the accident to turn into a tangled mess of playful pups and humans. A solid thirty minutes went by before anyone got free and ran into the living room. In the end Ophelia, Isaac, and Raven did finished making breakfast before everyone was finally freed and no longer messing around. The rest of their weekend the pack would finally be able to relax.

_Sunday Night, Downtown-_

A voluptuous blond with crystal clear blue eyes unpacked her suitcase in the hotel room that had been reserved for her the day before. This was all very short notice but being employed but a bunch of Alpha werewolves that lived all across North America she was used to having little time to prepare. Her cell rang twice then stopped and began ringing again. Rolling her eyes she took it out of her purse, they were a dramatic bunch of Were's weren't they?

"Really the two ring bit? What is this some sort of fucking CIA mission?" She was irritated, they weren't supposed to contact her unless they have vital information or the job was canceled.

"Don't give me attitude Natasha! We're just making sure everything is secure." A woman shot back.

"Yes well when I do get close to the Hale pack phone calls like this will seem pretty damn suspicious and I don't want my guts on the floor four feet in front of my body." She sighed tiredly, "When I have any information I will call Victor alright Miss Rose?" Natasha hung up.

Well that phone was unusable now; Rose Della could never be trusted. She'd most certainly call again although she wasn't supposed to. Natasha should probably mention this to Victor but then again she could use this to her advantage someday. Another 'just in case' piece of info to keep her body parts where they belonged. Looking at the clock beside her bed, it read 12:23, Natasha decided the rest of her shit could wait, it's not like she could go get a new phone right now anyways. She pulled out her sleep pillow, a small bag with rosemary in it, and tucked it in-between her pillows.

**Soooo what do you think? Review! Is Natasha a good guy or a bad guy? What exactly does the council want this Ophelia and Derek's pack? Had Ophelia unlocked that feral nature of Alpha Breeders? Who is or was Aofie? What is Rose up too? So many questions! Well stay tuned my dear readers and you shall find answers to them all! **

**Okay but seriously Review, I love my reviews they make me smile a whole lot and make me want to write faster! **


	23. Chapter 23

**So sorry that this is a week late, I've just been forming plans and ideas in my head. I think you're all going to enjoy phase 2 more sneakiness then the first part! But that's all I'll say on the matter! Now Enjoy! **

_44 years ago-_

_Aofie had been wondering across the US for months now, her little girl is crawling around the forest floor, partially shifted. For a moment Aofie smiles, a true smile, for a moment everything's okay they're in Ireland with him and their pack and their all just so happy. But the memories come back and the smile fades. She's been searching for a witch, one powerful enough to do the unthinkable. Eventually she finds one in Louisiana; she's a gypsy from Romania, a powerful witch from the old world. _

_ "And you're sure you want to do this Mother Wolf?" The woman asks her in a thick accent._

_ "I have too. It's the only way to protect her." Aofie will keep telling herself that long after this is over._

_ "You would do this to her? Take everything she is?"The woman eyed her untrustingly._

_ "It's the only way she'll be safe, she'll still be wolf, just not…" She can't even bring herself to say the words._

_ "She'll never forgive you for this." The woman gives her one last out._

_ "But she'll be alive." Aofie responds handing the witch her child. _

_ "You'll have to go into the tunnels. Maria will show you were the chain are." They both know that when the child screams Aofie will try to find her, protect her, forgoing her plans. A wolf always protects its pup._

_ The night is long and unusually cold. Storms plague the sky as dark magic is conjured in the bayou. Aofie fights her nature, her instincts the entire time. The shrill screams of her child will haunt her for the rest of her life. The chains dig into her skin, drawing blood, but she doesn't feel it, can't feel it. Halfway through she's changed her mind, this isn't right, stop. STOP! But the witch doesn't hear her, and the chains are fortified with strong magic, they'll never break. What has she done? What has she done! Even if somehow in the future her daughter forgives her for this, she never will. Her daughter won't be dead, but she'll never be the same. She'll never be like Aofie. When it finally stops, Aofie collapses, her wolf exhausted and beaten. _

_ Next she comes too, the old witch hands her the baby, her wolf growls. Baby doesn't smell right, baby is different. Aofie's wolf howls, mourning the death of her pup. The younger woman, Maria offers to take the pup, but Aofie won't let go. The wolf see's the baby as a shell of her pup but the human in Aofie knows that the baby is her daughter. They leave, after a day or two. Aofie's wolf starts to see the baby as a possession, thank the gods she doesn't see her as a threat, it's better than nothing she thinks._

_ A familiar smell has them on the run again. He's looking for her, for them. _

_Present day, Hale House-_

It's been two weeks, two weeks for everything to settle down, for the nightmares to stop, for the pack to find normalcy once again. The pregnancy helps everyone, they can all focus on the sweet little angel that's going to be joining them soon instead of the three burned up bodies somewhere in the woods, four if you include Walter, five if you include the police officer, which they do. So they focus on the baby, the little girl that's going to be joining them in two and a half months. Ophelia now looks to be about 5 months pregnant but she's only two and half, everyone marvels over how fast werewolf pregnancies are.

"Does our little girl have a name yet?" Stiles asked as he lounged on the couch with Erica curled into his side.

"Our little girl?" Ophelia gave him a 'whatcha-you-talking-about' look.

"Well not ours," he gestured between himself and Ophelia, "but she's pack so she…belongs with all of us." His free arm waved around in a circle.

"I'm just teasing you Stiles," Ophelia chuckled, "and no, Baby Girl doesn't have a name yet."

"You could always name her-"

"We are not naming our child after you." Derek declared as he walked in the front door, through the living room, and into the kitchen.

"Jerk!" Stiles called after him as both girls laughed.

"You have absolutely no idea what to name her?" Erica's head popped up from where it had been resting on Stiles chest.

"No, I have a few ideas, I just…can't decide. There are a lot of great women who we could name her after…" Ophelia let out a sigh, "Who knows maybe I won't name her until after she's born and I can see her face."

"I bet she's going to have black hair like Derek." Allison commented as she entered the room.

"Being a red head is so much better." Lydia teased with a straight face as she walked in behind Allison.

"I can't wait to see her!" Erica sat up completely much to Stiles chagrin.

"Only two and a half months left and I'll be holding my daughter in my arms." Ophelia eyes grew watery at the prospect.

"Oh, Ophelia!" Lydia hurried to the pregnant red head and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's these damn hormones! Really, I'm just excited." She explained trying to force the tears back.

"Hey now that we know you're having a girl we can go baby clothes shopping!" Allison let out an excited squeal.

"Oh my God yes! Let's go right now!" Lydia grabbed her purse and pulled out her credit card, "Parents got in another fight so guess who's got an unlimited shopping spree to make up for the emotional damage?"

"Wait, Raven's not here yet and I want her to come with. I hardly see her, and I don't like." Ophelia told them as she got up and went to look out the front window.

Raven had been having an especially hard time, she didn't want to leave the pack, but she was also confused over everything that had happened. Unlike everyone else she had a hard time getting over to the Hale House every day and usually only managed to spend Friday night and Saturday with the pack. The one person she did spend quite a lot of time with was Isaac, since what went down she'd naturally began to lean on Isaac for mental support and he was ever so willing to help his mate in any way possible. The rest of the pack and started teasing Isaac even when Raven was around, she didn't know yet that her and Isaac where mates, but she did understand the concept of mates. She was picking up fairly well on werewolf culture.

Both Alphas of the pack had a hard time with one of their pack members being kept at a distance, but they knew they could push it. As it was Raven's parents were becoming more and more curious about their daughters sudden close new friends. Of course if Ophelia could have her way Raven and the rest of the pack would be with her nearly 24/7 being pregnant put her mothering instincts into overdrive. Even though she was only a year or two older than most of the pack members she was still the pack mama and as pack mama she kept a close eye on each of them. When it was Friday Ophelia would grow anxious awaiting Raven's arrival with Isaac, once in the door she'd immediately wrap the girl in her arms and scent her furiously. Derek didn't have quite the strong drive but he would pull Raven in for a quick hug once Ophelia was done with her.

As Isaac pulled up in Stiles jeep (it took a lot of begging from Isaac and few whispers from Erica to get him to hand over the keys), Ophelia smiled widely and went out onto the porch. Raven still had a boot on her leg but it was thankfully coming off in another week or two, until then Isaac insisted on helping her in and out of the car, up and down stairs. Once she could Ophelia pulled the girl into a hug and began rubbing her neck on the girl. Satisfied with her work Ophelia let Raven go and let Derek hug the girl before telling her they were heading out to go shopping for little girl clothes. Raven worried she'd slow them down with her boot but Ophelia insisted she come along, she all but demanded it really.

The girls headed out for a shopping trip in Peter's SUV, the man happily handed over the keys as long as he didn't have to go he didn't care. The eight-seater vehicle had plenty of room for the girls and the things they would end up buying, as long as they didn't buy out whole stores. As they wondered around in the Baby Gap the girls picked out dozens of onesies and adorable little dresses. Unfortunately Ophelia was distracted by Allison and didn't notice the juice a little boy had poured onto the floor, she nearly fell backwards when someone reached out and grabbed hold of her.

"Whoa, thanks." She turned to look at her savior, a pretty blond woman.

"Not a problem," The woman gave her a friendly smile.

"You've been following us, haven't you?" Ophelia recognized the scent, it had been trailing them subtly she eyed the woman carefully the other girls came over giving the woman less then friendly looks.

"Ease, I'm not a threat, at least not to you. My name is Natasha and when I found out there was a pack in the area I was settling in I thought I'd pay my respects." She woman put her hands up showing she was no threat.

"You're a witch aren't you?" Ophelia asked the woman in a hushed voice.

"Yes, I am." Natasha lowered her hands back to her side once Ophelia seemed too relaxed.

"A witch?" Erica asked questioningly, not trusting the chick.

"How about we go somewhere more private, the diner maybe?" Lydia offered noticing other people in the store had started staring at them.

"Yes, that'd be best." Ophelia was still eyeing the woman curiously as Lydia and Raven went to pay for all the clothes.

_Diner-_

Natasha sat opposite Ophelia, Allison, and Lydia in a booth in the corner of the small establishment away from eavesdroppers. Raven and Erica sat at a table next to the booth. It looked every bit like a person coming to a mob boss who was surrounded by loyal bodyguards.

"How long have you been here?" Ophelia asked finally after receiving her burger and shake.

"I came two weeks ago, being living in a hotel trying to find an apartment. Just decided I needed to put down roots somewhere." Natasha answered somewhat truthfully.

"Why Beacon Hills?" Allison asked the stranger.

"This place is an incredible energy source; magical creatures have always lived on this land it's perfect for a witch wanting to settle." That was the whole truth.

"Did you know there was a pack here?" Lydia had a feeling Natasha knew they were here.

"I did, I wasn't sure where exactly but I was told there was a new pack with old ties to the land here. I've been trying to find you guys but you're pretty damn good at keeping a low profile." They really were most places there were obvious signs of packs but this one was smart, they were cautious.

"Why did you want to find us?" Erica spoke up.

"So I could pay my respects. I realize not all witches follow the old ways but my father taught me the same as his mother taught him, and her mother taught her and so on." Natasha answered facing the curly blond Were.

"You're Romani aren't you?" Ophelia gave her a curious look.

"I am." Natasha was proud of her heritage. "My great grandmother and grandmother came here during World War II. A lot of gypsy's ran then."

"Like 'My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding' gypsy?" Erica asked staring at the woman wide eyed.

"Not quite, as a Wiccan my beliefs are different, but I'm still a gypsy." Natasha fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"So why didn't you just introduce yourself once you saw as in town? Why follow us?" Ophelia changed the topic.

"I was going too but I guess I wanted to check you all out first. Not every day you find a pack with an Argent and an Immune. Besides rumor has it all Alpha Breeders are dead." Natasha gave them all a look that said 'yeah I did my homework'.

"How did you know?" Ophelia asked a little amazed.

"The amount of power and energy coming off of you is incredible. No regular Were could produce those waves." Natasha took a long sip of her coffee.

"You said you wanted to settle down here, that shouldn't be a problem. If you put my pack in danger though," Ophelia let the tone of her voice and let the severe look on her face speak for itself.

"I totally understand. I don't want to harm any of you or cause any problems." It wasn't a complete lie.

Natasha didn't want to endanger any of these girls or their other pack members, that wouldn't benefit her in anyway. Victor had simply told her to make contact with the pack and assess the situation. She'd made contact with at least half the pack, and the situation as it were was Ophelia was going to be having a baby girl. The possibility of that girl being an Alpha breeder was extremely high. Packs from all over the world would become highly interested in this small Beacon Hills family. It was hard to tell what exactly Victor wanted with the pack, he seemed to be interested yet content to leave them be. Whatever was coming, Natasha knew she'd have to pick a side to back, for now though there wasn't any reason why she shouldn't gain the Hale pack's trust. One never did know just who would win a fight, her great grandmother told her.

"Tonight we'll have a formal introduction at 8, that way you can properly pay your respects." Ophelia told her gesturing to the girls that they were leaving, she didn't tell Natasha were to find the Den if she was as talented as she seemed she'd have no problem finding it and they could always use a talented witch.

"I'll be there." She called out after them.

_Hale House 7:50-_

"So why exactly is she 'paying respects' to the pack?" Jackson finally asked the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind expect for Derek, Ophelia, and Peters.

"Witches of the old ways follow a code, one that usually involves saving their own ass above all else, but whenever they settle in an area with a pack already established there they have to pay respect. They offer the Alpha a gift of peace, and sometimes they offered their talents as well. It depends on the witch." Peter did not trust this Natasha woman at all, he'd worked with witches in the past, were Druids were emissaries guiding the pack through wisdom, witches were more powerful and only helpful if it suited them. At least that's what Peter thoughts of them.

"So she could either be just another magical thing in Beacon Hills or she could be an ally kind of like Deaton?" Scott asked.

"It's never that simple with witches." Peter grumbled.

"You're just pissed because that one witch not only refused to sleep with you but rendered you impotent for a month." Derek let out a gruff chuckle at the memory of his Uncle tearing around his house royally pissed off destroying everything and anything he could get his hands on.

"She did not!" Peter shouted back a bit red in the face.

"She's here." Ophelia spoke up then heading to the front door with Derek.

**Soooo? What do ya'll think? Should they trust Natasha? What sort of offering will she make to Derek and Ophelia? Is there a chance she may out sass our resident sasser Mr. Peter Hale? Stay tuned and of course REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this took a bit, I've been working through what I want to happen as far as phase two and what not. Enjoy! **

_Hotel room-_

Natasha had hurried back to her hotel room after her staged run in with Ophelia and her female betas. She'd gotten the opportunity to meet the entire pack and make an offering, pay her respects. Reaching under the hotel dresser she pulled out a large, leather bound black book, it had been handed down through her family for generations. The book was a guide it held rituals, spells, various codes, pieces of information her ancestors deemed important. Flipping through the hand written pages she came across a page that had a passage on making offerings to Werewolf packs. As she read it through she began setting up her alter and grabbing the various items she'd need.

First she began with a short meditation to focus her energy, then lighting the ceremonial candles Natasha began repeating the incantation written in the book. Eyes closed, and hands surrounding the fluorite crystal on her small alter she invoked the Goddess and amplified the stones natural protection ability to extend from a person to an entire house. The process took a good hour before it was properly ready. Natasha needed to rest afterward; she was still growing as a witch her powers not yet at their height. For your average 25 year old witch she was powerful but for a witch from her line, her powers where that of a child compared to her grandmother.

Taking out her burner phone she dialed a number she'd memorized a long time ago. It would be a huge mistake to keep it in her contacts, even in a burner phone. After the call she'd delete the call log as well.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"I made contact, met the females of the pack, including Ophelia. Got invited to pay my respects tonight." She gave him the bullet points.

"What's the pup?" He asked.

"I don't know." A lie, but a well meaning one she couldn't give him everything.

"If you had to make a guess." Victor growled out impatiently.

"A guess? Boy." Clearly they had been buying baby girl clothes but Victor didn't need to know that, not yet, and if she could keep the information from him for a few days more, the better.

"Unfortunate. How strong is she?" Victors tone held curiosity.

"Besides the pregnancy hormones, extremely. The energy she gives off is incredible." IT was the truth, Natasha felt far more power coming off Ophelia then any Alpha Breeder should have, even when pregnant with a baby girl who was most likely a breeder as well.

"Call when you're done tonight." Victor demanded and then hung up.

The fact that Victor had sounded even the tiniest bit curious in Ophelia had Natasha worried. Out of the seven years she'd been working for Victor and the council only one other time had he's curiosity shown through and _that _job didn't end well for anyone. She had the scars to prove it. Almost nothing mattered more to Natasha then her own neck but this time her instincts were telling her that this job, this pack, was different.

Grabbing her things she headed out the door, leaving her phone in the hotel room. Once the rest of the Council had been informed by Victor without a doubt she'd be receiving a call from Rose. Never mind that she'd be at the Hale house, Rose would still call. That dumb bitch. How the hell she became an Alpha, Natasha had no idea.

_Hale House-_

"Welcome." Ophelia said opening the front door letting Natasha in.

"Thank you for opening your home up to me." Natasha responded.

"This is my mate, and equal, Derek Hale." Ophelia introduced them as Derek wrapped a protective arm around Ophelia's waist.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Hale, my names Natasha Vaduva." Natasha bowed her head at them both.

"Our pack," Derek gestured to the group of teens and one older man, "Peter, Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Stiles, Isaac, Raven, Boyd, and Justin."

"Hale Pack," Natasha again lowered her head, this time to the pack.

"Come." Ophelia gestured for the witch to follow them deeper into the house, stopping at the dining room table. "Have a seat." Natasha sat on one side of the table while Ophelia and Derek sat on the other side, the pack lined up against the walls.

"Again thank you for allowing me in your home, and for seeing me tonight. I wish to pay my respects to your pack, I plan on settling down in Beacon Hills and I do not wish to be at odds with your pack. I have brought a gift," Natasha grabbed the large fluorite crystal from her bag and set it on the table in front of her, "it's a fluorite crystal, meant for protection on the psychic level and from outside influences. Typically it is for one person, but I have prayed to the Goddess and increased its powers to be a protector of your home."

"Thank you for your gift." Ophelia gestured for Peter to grab the large purple crystal that looked like glass off the table.

"In return we invite you to join us for dinner." Derek responded.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Again the group got up and this time went through the kitchen out the back doors and onto the patio where a large table was set with a fantastic smelling meal waiting for them.

At first the meal was quite, Derek and Ophelia sat at the ends of the table and Natasha sat in between Scott and Boyd. This young pack was clearly curious about her but was able to hold their tongues quite well. Natasha had to admit she thought the pack would be smaller and its members a bit more unruly. There was a cohesiveness about the pack usually only found it packs that have been around for decades, the automatic trust and devotion, the underlying strength and determination. This pack could rival the greats and they'd only been together for a few years.

"Where do you plan on settling down in Beacon Hills?" Ophelia asked conversationally.

"Probably somewhere close to a woods and a creek." Natasha answered, if she did plan on staying those would be her prerequisites.

"Why else are you here?" Peter finally spoke up.

"Peter," Derek warned the older man with a sharp look.

"No, it's okay. He's just being protective of his pack, and it's a legitimate question." Natasha made sure they knew she wasn't offended.

"So there is another reason you're here?" Stiles asked giving her a curious look.

"It isn't anything sinister I can promise you that." She laughed a little at the look Peter was giving her, "Honestly I just want to live peacefully alongside your pack, and I want to offer my services. If I can ever be of use to you, any of you, let me know. I'd be more than happy to help."

"And what would we have to give you in return?" Peter knew how that worked.

"Money is the excepted currency these days; however it would depend on the magic you require. My magically abilities can only go so far at this age so sometimes I'll need something personal to enhance it." She spoke honestly and plainly.

"What kind of things can you do?" Erica asked curious in a different way than Stiles and Peter.

"Protection spells, good luck charms, fortune and healing spells, I've even done the occasional love spell." She whispered that last part conspiratorially towards the girls at the table. "Other things I can help you with are astral projection, visions, readings, and séances, all those sorts of things."

"That's awesome." Allison commented.

"I have to admit in all my travels though I've never met a banshee." Natasha looked across the table at Lydia.

"How did you know?" Lydia asked her guardedly.

"It's the energy you give off, how often have you used your gift?" Natasha was genuinely curious, she'd thought something was strange with the immune girl but now that she'd had some time to focus she could tell she was a banshee.

"Too many times." Was all Lydia said before looking down at her plate again, Jackson rubbed her back a little.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound insensitive, or morbid. I've just never met a banshee, they're quite rare." The table went silent for a moment or two.

"There are a few rarities in this pack and I'll have to…ask…that you keep this knowledge to yourself." Derek said in a tone of finality, the word 'ask' really being a demand.

"Of course, you can count on my discretion. Trust me." Natasha bowed her head to him.

"Can we? Cause this town has seen way too many _unexplainable_ things. Vicious animal attacks, people cut in half, entire families burned alive, ritualistic human sacrifices, and currently random exploding warehouses…" Stiles trialed off hoping she got the point.

"First of all I don't practice black magic. Secondly I plan on settling down here it would be counterproductive for me to cause such problems." She was surprised by the things that had previously happened in this town.

"You don't practice black magic but you know how to use it." Peter pointed out, he was deeply mistrustful of this witch.

"All witches know of black magic, some even know how to use it, but I never have and I never will. No one in my family has practice the darkness since my great grandmother." Natasha gave Peter a look, it seemed he would be the one she needed to convince to trust her, his dislike could affect the whole pack even if he isn't an Alpha he is clearly the oldest.

"You've never been tempted?" Peter asked her disbelievingly.

"No, never. The darkness pulls at a witch's very soul, fracturing it and I have no intention on experiencing that." She informed them.

"You want to live in Beacon Hills, peacefully, and you've paid your respects, offered your talents to the pack. I don't see any reason to ban you from the territory." Ophelia declared.

"As long as you don't cause problems, you're welcome in Hale territory." Derek agreed.

"Thank you both," Natasha stood understanding she was now being dismissed. "The food was fantastic." She was escorted out of the house by Scott.

"Witch's are more trouble than their worth Derek." Peter commented.

"We're allowing her into the territory to settle down, not asking her to move in and join the pack." Derek gave Peter a pointed look.

"Until she proves to be anything other than an ally we'll treat her as such." Ophelia gave everyone a look that said 'this is not a suggestion but a law'.

"Fine, but don't expect me to go out of my way to make her feel welcomed here." Peter mumbled to himself grumpily.

_Hotel Room-_

If anyone ever asked her, she didn't breathe until she got back to her hotel room. That pack was strong and capable. Their Alpha's both impressive in their own ways Ophelia was motherly; the definition of kind but also deadly ferocious. Derek on the other hand was the strong silent type; he didn't speak much but when he did you listened and took notes. Whatever Victor has planned, well, this pack wasn't going down without a fight on epic proportions. Only three males were without their mates, werewolves on their own were powerful, in a pack even more so, but with their mates and in a pack nearly unstoppable.

At least she'd managed to get acceptance from Derek and Ophelia, if she hadn't…she'd either be dead or running for her life at this point. Natasha felt bad for the little pack of rouge betas that tried to take on the Hale pack, the morons. She would keep her word to them, the Council would not hear a word about the Argent girl or the Banshee unless it was absolutely necessary that she tell them. But they already knew about Ophelia and Derek so there was no keeping that a secret. Victor would be expecting a call soon, better get that over with now.

"I take it you've been accepted?" Victor answered the phone without preamble.

"Yes, but their elder, Peter, doesn't trust witches so it'll take some time to gain their trust." She informed him.

"Peter Hale…he is the definition of a Hale trickster." Victor commented mostly to himself.

"Great." She rubbed her forehead.

"How does the pack look?" Victor asked again curious.

"They're a true pack, I usually only see this level of cohesiveness in older more established packs. All but three males mate. Thirteen members in all, they clearly have an emissary as well, and it's possible some of the teens parents are aware of the supernatural." An honest assessment.

"When do you plan on contacting them next?"

"I was thinking I'd give it a few days, allow them to see me around town doing average things. Let them know I'm not a threat."

"Are you sure that's your best option?" Victor never questioned her methods, not since she proved herself during her first job.

"Yes." She tried not to get snippy with him.

"Call me after your next contact." He hung up.

None of this was making Natasha feel any better. Victor was curious, and now he was questioning her methods? What the hell was going on? Those instincts of her were telling her this was not just a job and whatever plan Victor had she could no longer trust him. Maybe it was time to align with a younger pack, one that had a bright future ahead of them, one that was strong. One like the Hale pack. If she told them the truth would they forgive her? If she separated from Victors side he would most likely come after her, or at least send someone else after her. Of course he'd send someone else here anyways to get close to the pack or cause problems. No there were too many unknowns at this part. For now she'd be apparently loyal to Victor but she'd cultivate the Hale packs trust for her own reasons not for Victor.

With that decided Natasha meditated until the earlier hours trying to determine if this was the best choice and to see if maybe her subconscious knew what was going on.

_Baltimore, Maryland-_

After the conference call with Victor and the rest of the Werewolf Council Sasha dismissed her daughter who was next in line to become Alpha and made a call. This was not a call she ever expected to make, sure they had stayed in contact over the past 40 or so years but it was never to discuss them.

"Aofie I have news from the Council." Sasha stated once the other woman answered.

"How would the Council like it if they knew you told an outsider everything that went on?" Aofie asked.

"Oh the Council's dissolved into a bunch of petty pups that never should have become Alphas. Like I care what they think." Sasha chuckled.

"What have they done know?" Aofie laughed along with her only friend.

"They've come across an Alpha Breeder, she's young and pregnant." The line went silent on both ends.

"And?" Aofie's voice was cold and detached.

"Her mother was a beta from a pack in Colorado, Arthur's pack." Sasha tried.

"That's not possible." Aofie growled not at Sasha but what she was implying.

"We both know it is Aofie." Sasha stopped herself from trying to scold Aofie, "How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"Not since she was 16 and I told her everything." Aofie admitted, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Victor sent Natasha Vaduva to watch them. I'm not sure what he's thinking about doing. I've warned them all though, of the dangers…" Sasha trailed off, she didn't to tell Aofie the dangers.

"Vaduva?" Aofie sucked in a breath of air, surprised.

"Yes, are you familiar with them?" Sasha ventured.

"No." Aofie's tone suggested otherwise, "Where's this pack?"

"Beacon Hill's California, she's mated to the Alpha Derek Hale, and she's an Alpha herself now." Sasha knew what Aofie was planning, "Do you really think it's a good idea?"

"A Hale? Wasn't their pack destroyed?" Aofie thought back to when she'd heard, another pack killed by the true monsters.

"No there were survivors, now it's just Derek and Peter living as far as anyone knows. They're a strong little pack, been through a lot." She told her with a heavy sigh, "Aofie-"

"Sasha don't, I'm not going to lose this one." With that Aofie quickly hung up, she needed to do this, needed to go to them. To protect them.

**So what do you think Victor's up too? What's Aofie up too? Hopefully you've figured out who's who in connection to Aofie, if not it'll be obvious very soon. Review away! Last time I only had 3 and I'm thankful but you guys have spoiled me and I want more! **


End file.
